Mortal Kombat: The Deadly Ally
by nds7smash
Summary: It has been 20 years since Raiden and Kotal Kahn started fighting in Mortal Kombat. And only a few survived the first Tournament. As a means to stop Raiden, the Elder Gods created one final being. With the souls of the Deadly Alliance, and a heart, mind, body, and will of his own, Shang Quan must learn, adapt, and survive in order to stop Raiden and end Mortal Kombat once & for all
1. Chapter 1

_I felt like Netherrealm Studios left us on a cliffhanger. But they did show us numerous endings in MKX, and most of them relate. So, I thought, why not make a fanfic that relates to the ones that match up? This will relate to the following Kharacter endings._

 _Scorpion,_ _Sub-Zero,_ _Kotal Kahn, Kano,_ _Bo' Rai Cho,_ _Tanya,_ _Sub-Zero,_ _Raiden_ , _Cassie Cage, Johnny Cage,_ _Sonya Blade,_ _Jaqui Briggs,_ _Jax Briggs,_ _Takeda Takahashi,_ _Kenshi Takahashi,_ _Kung Jin,_ _Kung Lao,_ _Ferra/Torr, Kitana,_

 _I'll only use part of Quan Chi's ending and part of Ermac's, the rest don't fit with what I have in mind, and Triborg's had Sonya and Johnny lying in a puddle of blood, so the Tekunin will not be featured. Sorry. Anyway, since some of the MK series have new characters each time (for example, Deadly Alliance, Deception Armagedon,) I'm gonna add a few characters of my own (most-if-not-all of them teenagers), including a familiar character who died and became half-forgotten before the 10th Tournament even started. Yep, one of them is coming back! I'm also gonna add Khrome and Belokk if wanted. If so, don't worry, I'll make sure they each have their own fighting styles._

 _This may take months or even years to finish, since I got a lot to do, and a lot on my mind._

 _And I_ am _certain that at least some of you will dislike some of the new_ _characters. But try to understand that I'm not trying to make it look like Deception._

 _I hope you enjoy the story of the Deadly Ally!_

 **Prologue**

Kotal Kahn landed on his back onto the ground of an abandoned market, his entire body bathing in his own blood. He was badly beaten to a pulp. He effortfully worked his upper body up to see Raiden take a few steps up to him before stopping in place.

"Your invasion of Earthrealm violated our pact, Kotal Kahn." he spoke with an inner anger. Despite him hiding the face, Kotal Kahn had never been more scared than this in his life. Raiden walked forward to grab Kotal Kahn by the neck and suspend him in mid-air, choking him! "Your forces are being gathered by the Shirai Ryu as we speak." The Thunder God continued as he stared the Kahn in the eye before throwing him. Kotal slid face first down the dirt, making a meter-long pit. He used what little energy he had left to turn his body around to see Raiden walk up to him. "Your penalty will cost you your people!" Raiden vowed as he walked. Kotal Kahn felt so scared, he had no choice but to call upon the Elder Gods. He slowly, painfully raised his hand as high as possible before praying in Osh-Tek language.

"Hear me... Elder Gods." he prayed as Raiden approached. "I beg of you... To begin..." Raiden made up close. His fingertip gave off many bolts of electricity. This forced Kotal Kahn to make a decision that would change the fates of all forever. "MORTAL KOMBAT!" Raiden lunged his right hand right when a beacon of golden light appeared around the Kahn!

* * *

It's been 20 years since the invasion. Kotal Kahn and Raiden still fight in Mortal Kombat… The Elder Gods had hoped things would go fairly. However, both Raiden and Kotal Kahn had other ideas for Mortal Kombat. As the Challengers and Defenders fought in the Tournament, others were sent to destroy the enemy from the other side, turning Mortal Kombat into a real war. The events of the first Tournament took many lives from both sides, and Raiden had 9 more victories before suppressing Outworld. All hope had been lost, and each year, Kotal Kahn stresses Outworld more, in order to protect it. Little did he realize that he was harming his own World. The Elder Gods soon learned that order brings too much pain, and that everyone has a different limit, some are even too dangerous to break. And so, within the borders of Netherrealm, the Elder Gods secretly used the lost soul of a murdered child to bring him back as a teen Revenant… capable to use his own emotions to summon various elements in kombat and use these emotions to restore the other Revenants. However, they were found before they could first make contact with the child. With no one else to turn to in Outworld, and their secret weapon alone in the Netherrealm, the Elder Gods used Shao Kahn's collected magic, and the souls of the sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, to create a sorcerer with the abilities of both sorcerers… This time, he would be on a side of his own...

What comes next rests within the hands of the original Deadly Ally...

* * *

For as long as this boy could remember, there was, at first, nothing. Who was he? Where was he? Then, he heard a mysterious echoing voice.

"Rise, Shang Quan." It said. Then, the boy slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a field of grass at night. Once he got up his feet, the boy looked around and could only see a large tree. When he turned to himself, he noticed he was in blue robes. He turned around to find a sphere of blue light. "It seems it was a success." the voice continued. Each syllable caused the light to flash brighter.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I am an Elder God." the sphere explained. "A being meant to protect Earthrealm." The boy turned around, half traumatized

"I have... so many questions." the boy stammered.

"I know." said the Elder God. "I am here to answer as many questions as possible." The sphere grew bigger and bigger, engulfing the boy.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"A vision." the Elder God explained. "Here, I will show you what you must do." Shang Quan could see a man suspended in midair, surrounded by a red light. "20 years ago," The Elder God explained "My fellow Elder God, Shinnok, attacked the Sky Temple and tarnished the Jinsei. Eventually, Shinnok was stopped." The light around the man turned light blue. But the man himself, somehow, looked scarier. "Raiden, the God of Thunder, sacrificed his sense of restraint to save Earthrealm. But this would only prove how dangerous a god can be." The scene changed with the man from before charging in front of an army of assassins, massacring another army. "Raiden lost control of himself and attacked Outworld." The scenery changed again, with another man, in darkness. "Kotal Kahn prayed for mercy, so we gave it to him."

"I recognize these guys." said the boy. The scene changed with a Shaolin monk fighting a Saurian in a battle ring

"We enacted Raiden's own Mortal Kombat Tournament against him. But I fear we may have only made it worse."

The scene changed back to the field at night. "What does this have to do with me?" the boy asked as he turned to the light sphere.

"Your name is Shang Quan." the God explained. "We Elder Gods must rely on one to stop Raiden and Kotal Kahn before Armageddon comes to life. We created you out of scratch, however, your body was in need of a soul. Therefore, we used the souls of the Deadly Alliance. A duo of sorcerers who allied with Outworld's previous ruler before. We also brought back a child killed by one of the sorcerers, however, he is trapped in the Netherrealm, confused, traumatized. We need you to find him."

"But why can't you do it?" asked Shang Quan.

"Unfortunately, we cannot trust ourselves to meddle with mankind's affairs. This is something you must do alone. Unlike us, mankind had learned to have faith for themselves."

"But I don't know how to use sorcery."

"Which is why I created these illusions to help harness it's power."

"What illu-" Shang Quan was suddenly bit in the back of the head. As Shang Quan fell down, the grip of the bite tightened. Shang Quan effortfully, slowly lifted his head to the sphere.

"I am afraid you must deal with this alone." he said. Shang Quan rolled his eyes in annoyance before grabbing the biter from behind and squeezed. The jaw didn't let go. Shang Quan gripped tighter, nothing. Then, Shang Quan squeezed so hard, poof! It was gone! Shang Quan quickly got up and turned to find a man with white skin and a brand on his forehead, in armor Shang Quan half recognized. The man smiled.

"You will serve me well." he said. Shang Quan clapped his hand behind his head, turned it to his face, and saw blood.

He shook the blood off, turned to the man, and said "I'm not an easy target."

The man rolled his hands, green lights flew around his body. Shang Quan watched as the man pointed is palms at him. Glowing jade skulls with spines appeared and charged at Shang Quan! Shang Quan reacted with a photographic memory. He lifted his arms above his head. A wall of jade skulls appeared in front of Shang Quan and destroyed the skull missiles on impact! Shang Quan lowered his hands, the skull wall disappeared.

"Very good." said the man "But I believe that your power, on the right side, can be of great use." Shang Quan knew what he was talking about. Shinnok.

"Yeah well," Shang Quan replied as he opened his right hand. "I don't see the upside in that." Out of green light, a rigid blade materialized in Shang Quan's hand.

"Shinnok will reward you well." the man argued. "Join me."

"Not on your life." Shang Quan answered. The man formed the same sword, charged and swung down to Shang Quan's head. Shang Quan managed to block, but the man's strength was too much. Before he knew it, Shang Quan was pinned to the ground!

"How do you plan to defeat me?" asked the man. "You are already dead." Shang Quan was so close to death. He needed to figure out what to do! Shang Quan saw in-between the man's legs were exposed. Shang Quan kicked so hard, blood spilled and the man groaned in constant pain as his sword vanished from green light and both his hands moved to his crotch. The man dropped to the ground and Shang Quan got up, flipped his sword upside down, and stabbed the man!

"I'm younger _and_ faster." Shang Quan answered before lifting the sword out with the man's heart impaled, still beating after two seconds. The impaled heart dropped to the ground as Shang Quan's blade vanished from green light. Then, it felt like Shang Quan had relearned a secret from a past life. Shang Quan turned to the sphere of light.

"Well done." said the Elder God "By defeating the illusion of Quan Chi, you have gained the power to bring the dead back to life."

"Is there anything else I need to do?" asked Shang Quan

"Yes." The Elder God explained "You must defeat Shang Tsung and learn to absorb souls and use their powers." Shang Quan turned around and found and old man in a colored uniform before watching said man reverse his age to a much younger state! This had to be Shang Tsung!

"You soul is mine." he said in a sinister voice.

"You want it?" Shang Quan dared "Come get it." Shang Tsung spun right and readied his left arm. Shang Quan reacted by moving his own left arm up. The two arms clashed. Shang Quan managed to hold.

"Shao Kahn would reward you well." Shang Tsung spoke. Shang Quan remembered Shao Kahn. Despite is death, he was the very pure reason Earthrealm and Outworld are at war! "Join me, and honor his will-"

"I will never join a megalomaniac bent on multiversal domination!" Shang Quan interrupted.

"Then you will lose your soul!"

"I'm not giving up so easily either." Shang Quan spoke as he used his free arm to skewer his fingers into Shang Tsung's eyes. As the sorcerer let go screaming, Shang Quan jumped forward, Shang Tsung, and pinned him to the ground. Shang Quan slapped his right hand onto Shang Tsung by the forehead. "Whose soul's whose now?" asked Shang Quan as his hand glowed green. Shang Tsung screamed three times before dropping dead. Shang Quan's hand stopped glowing as he relearned another secret, got up, and turned to the Elder God.

"Well done." he said "By defeating the illusion of Shang Tsung, you have learned how to absorb souls and use their powers." Shang Quan looked at his right hand, which caught green fire.

"Didn't know that I could learn how to do this stuff so quickly." he said as he turned to the God.

"You carry the souls of the real Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. So it is no surprise that you would gain their photographic memories."

"You mentioned a kid that was killed by one of them right? Where was he again?"

"The child you speak of is in the Netherrealm as we speak. I know that ending the Mortal Kombat Tournament will not be easy. Which is why my fellow Elder Gods suggest you take three tasks. These tasks will help you find nessessary allies for your quest. Would you like to hear them?"

"Yes please."

"You will get to choose the order you take for each task. You must find the said boy in the Netherrealm. But be cautious. It is no place for the weak. You must go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits in Outworld. There you will find Mileena's secret brother. But stay sharp wherever you go. Outworld shows rule breakers no mercy. You must alling with the Special Forces in Earthrealm and stop Raiden from subjecting Outworld."

"One Task for each world." Shang Quan answered.

"Correct. Good luck, Shang Quan. And may fortune favor the foolish. What comes afterwards... is in your hands..."

The sphere of light slowly vanished. Shang Quan turned around, held out his hand, and opened a green portal.

"I may need to go in said order." he thought out loud. "If that Elder God was right, the kid may not have much time." Shang Quan darted through and entered a hellish world of magma and skulls with spines hanged everywhere he looked. The smell of heat, lava, and rotting corpses, he knew all too well. This was the Netherrealm...

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Shang Quan used Quan Chi's soul within him to leap through the sorcerer's memory. He was the ruler of the Netherrealm before he was beheaded by an enraged Hanzo Hasahi, aka Scorpion. Why would one of Quan Chi's thugs kill his own master? Shang Quan had to leap many years back and found that he hired both Bi-Han, aka Sub-Zero, and Scorpion, from rival clans, to find Shinnok's amulet! Sub-Zero had ripped Scorpion's head off with his spine still attached. Talk about a disgusting death. And to make matters worse, Quan Chi disguised himself as Sub-Zero, led a raid on the Shirai Ryu base, slaughtered everyone there, and even made Scorpion's head watch as his very wife and infant son froze to death in an ice cube! It made sense. But to maim and deceive deadly warriors by murdering their families? That just ticked Shang Quan off in more ways than one! Anyway, back on track!

"The kid that the Elder Gods brought back has to be Hanzo's son." Shang Quan thought out loud. "Only problem is, where could he be?"

"You speak of the Rogue Child?" said a voice from behind.

Shang Quan turned around to find a demon horse showing its right. In front of the horse was a man with red skin, a Spartan uniform, golden eyeballs, thorns on his arms, a pentaceratops frill, and two toes on each foot. He looked like an Oni. But definitely not the average Oni. They were weak. This one seemed stronger.

"Who are you?" Shang Quan asked "And who's this "Rogue Child?""

"Tell me all you know." the demon demanded as he spun into a Tae Kwon Do Battle stance. "By order of Emperor Liu Kang, I, Belokk, must know." Liu Kang... that sounded familiar. But Shang Quan had no time to use a Soul Flashback.

"For the record," Shang Quan warned "I was hoping we could work things out, Belokk. But if it's a fight you want," he spun into a Tang Soo Do position. "It's a fight you'll get!"

The demon charged, jumped, then did a flying twin foot side kick. Shang Quan reacted with Shang Tsung's memories and waved his hands right above his head. A flaming skull popped out of the ground under Belokk and missed. Another one popped out, missed again. The demon was about to his Shang Quan when a third skull popped out, hit Belokk's legs, and flipped the demon backward.

When Belokk landed, he looked up to the kid and said "That sorcery... Only Shang Tsung could provide a magic like that."

"I'm nothing like that pawn."

"Show me." Belokk roared as he charged forward and readied his right hand to punch. Shang Quan reacted by blocking the attack. But it wasn't enough when Belokk performed a jumping reverse hook kick, knocking Shang Quan off guard! Belokk flipped forward and kicked Shang Quan into the ground. With just his face implanted, Shang Quan could still hear what the demon was saying.

"If I cannot have your information." the demon spoke "It will die with you-" Shang Quan quickly pulled his head out of the ground and rolled to the right. Belokk's right leg had just missed Shang Quan's head! The demon walked up three steps before Shang Quan thrust his hands out to stop him.

"Wait! Waitwaitwait! I'll talk! I'll talk!" he confessed, "I came here because I'm looking for a kid who can help me!"

"Help you with what?" Belokk growled

"To end Mortal Kombat! Dammit!" Shang Quan swore.

"What is it you feel against the Tournament?"

"The last Tournament was turned into a war that took too many lives from both sides! Shao Kahn Shinnok started a war that not even the Elder Gods can stop...!" Shang Quan was nearly out of breath "I need help. To do what they can't."

Belokk looked stunned for a moment, then asked "Are you certain? That you can end Mortal Kombat?" Shang Quan placed his right hand onto the ground for support. "Of course..." he pushed up and placed his foot. "...And if I don't..." Shang Quan had made it up. "...who will?" Belokk looked intrigued, so Shang Quan held out his hand. Belokk hesitated and looked at the young sorcerer.

"You contain the souls of the sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi."

"Relax." Shang Quan assured "I don't have their minds or hearts. Just their souls. And their free will is already burnt out."

Belokk took Shang Quan's hand and shook it firmly, then let go. "...Yet you don't know about the Rogue Revenants?"

"It's all news to me. Who are they?"

"They are Revenants who go against the Netherrealm rule." Belokk explained "One of them use to be like the others, but then his cousin, still alive, retaught him the ways of the Shaolin. The other, the "Child," just appeared six weeks ago. The ones next to the Emperor's side say that he was created by the Elder Gods. Despite his 'age,' he was the deadliest of the two. While the Shaolin Revenant slaughters guilty demons without mercy, the Child attacks other Revenants. In a literal tone, his anger is as hot as hellfire. His fear is as fast as lightning. And his fierce will is unbreakable. His very emotional baggage is his weapon. And somehow, he can even restore the Revenants to life."

Shang Quan turned around and did a Soul Flashback into Quan Chi. Quan Chi maimed a lot of people. He needed to ask on current status.

"If I, or technically, Quan Chi remembers correctly," Shang Quan spoke as he turned to Belokk. "the recent Revenants were Liu Kang, Kitana, Jade, Nightwolf, Sindel, Stryker, Kabal, Kung Lao, and Smoke, aka Enenra, right?"

"Correct." Belokk recalled, "However, it is Enenra who fell victim to the Child's fear."

"And if Outworld history and the Great Kung Lao's bloodline is correct, the Rogue Shaolin Revenant is Kung Lao. But I don't remember Quan Chi resurrecting a kid."

"Are you saying that you know who the Rogue Child is?"

"It's just a theory," Shang Quan reminded as he walked around "but I think it's Scorpion's son, Satoshi. A victim to Quan Chi and his manipulating events from behind the scenes."

Belokk was shocked by the info. He slowly turned his head down in grief "I did not think that Scorpion had... a family."

"He wasn't always like that." Shang Quan explained, "In fact, his wife & son are the _reason_ he became a Revenant."

Belokk turned to the sorcerer. "We could use some assistance in finding this... "Satoshi."" he admitted, "Though the Emperor wants him dead."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Shang Quan replied as the two marched to the demon horse "For now, how about we make for the fortress? We'll figure it out there."

Belokk chuckled "You are right, young one." he admitted, "You are not Shang Tsung or Quan Chi."

"Just call me "Shang Quan."" Shang Quan spoke. Belokk mounted the horse, Shang Quan got up from behind Belokk. "Anyway," the kid continued "the Elder Gods gave me two other Tasks. I'll explain with everyone else at the council."

"Very well, Shang Quan," Belokk muttered before urging the horse to gallop downhill. "If you want a council, you shall have it."

The demon horse carrying Belokk and Shang Quan galloped for hours. Then, they arrived at a colossal tower! The horse stopped right at the ruined gate. Belokk and Shang Quan hopped off. Belokk turned to the sorcerer.

"Wait here." he said "I will request a council and return with the Emperor. However, if they send Jade here, prepare for kombat."

"Why would I be worried?" Shang Quan asked, "I thought the Revenants served Quan Chi with loyalty."

"We did." the demon explained "But you also contain the soul of Shang Tsung. The Kytinn, D'Vorah, betrayed Kotal Kahn to the Netherrealm."

"How does that-" Shang Quan spoke before gasping in realization. "Oohhh. Because Kotal Kahn doesn't take lightly to traitors. Well, thanks for the heads up, Belokk. I'll keep an eye out."

Belokk was about to bow down when Shang Quan interrupted. "Just a nod will do."

Belokk hesitated, then nodded before walking into the dark tower.

* * *

Shang Quan waited 10 minutes for Belokk to come back while using his Soul Sense to track Jade in case she ever decided to ambush him. So far, he couldn't find anyone. Then, he detected a Revenant soul behind the rocks!

Shang Quan did his best not to flinch. Maybe she didn't notice. Shang Quan had to act naturally so that Jade didn't find out. Shang Quan walked normally to the door. He heard a whoosh, turned, and caught a three-bladed shuriken with a purple center jewel! He watched a black-haired Edenian woman, in an assassin's outfit, jump out of the rocks and land in front of him.

"The vessel of Shang Tsung & Quan Chi's souls is a child?" her Revenant-affected voice echoed "The Elder Gods definitely have lost their minds. Allowing a boy such as yourself to wield the sorcerers' souls."

"Don't let my looks deceive you, Jade." the kid replied as he moved to a Snake Kung Fu stance. "I'm not one to jump to conclusions."

"A shame you will die so young."

Shang Quan knew he couldn't control the Revenants. He doesn't have Quan Chi's deceitful personality. Or it was because Quan Chi's control died with him. Either way, Shang Quan was in trouble! Jade charged forward at fast speeds! Shang Quan, who still had Jade's weapon in his hand, teleported behind Jade and threw it. Jade quickly spun around and caught it.

"That's better," she smirked as her shuriken transformed into a long staff. " _This_ will not take long."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Shang Quan warned. As he turned to his stance.

Jade swung her staff at Shang Quan's head. The boy limboed under the swing and fired a green flame from his right hand. The flame hit Jade in the chest, then the kid quickly hooked her in the face twice before punching her in the chest with enough force to break her spine. He then broke her jaw with an uppercut. Shang Quan jumped, Jade carried by his fist. Shang Quan felt himself spin 18 feet into the air before turning and throwing Jade to the ground! Shang Quan landed, Jade slowly got up and turned to him breathing through the pain.

"You are..." she spoke in pain "not... inferior?"

"Not so easy anymore." Shang Quan commented, "Is it?" Jade's yellow veins glowed brighter as her eyes were filled with anger. She charged! Shang Quan dodged left. Jade fell down.

"I don't plan on doing this, Jade." Shang Quan said as he walked up "But I can't let you kill me either." Shang Quan grabbed her head and pinned Jade to the ground.

"What... are you... waiting... for...?" she whispered in pain "Finish... me..."

"I can't do that." Shang Quan replied

"I... have... failed... my... Em...press... you... _must..._ kill-" Shang Quan felt himself zoom past Shang Tsung and Quan Chi's memories. Shang Tsung devouring hundreds of innocent souls, making him young. Quan Chi turning people into Revenants and making Scorpion suffer a fate worse than death!

"Don't! Talk!" Shang Quan yelled as he quickly stood up and wobbled backward. He lifted his shaking hands in front of his face, his mind shriveled in fear. "I'm not killing anyone." he said in a voice-breaking tone "Not again." Shang Quan clenched his fists in sadness as a tear ran down his neck. "Not again..."

"How is it you contain the souls of the Deadly Alliance," said a woman's voice. Shang Quan turned around and spotted Kitana, Empress of the Netherrealm, walk out of the dark door. "yet you will not kill as they did? It seems that Belokk was correct. Free will _has_ been burned away from their souls."

"Which is why _I'm_ in control, Kitana." Shang Quan finished "You won't be seeing me kill the weak."

"Jade lost. You must finish her."

"Jade's your friend!"

"Outworld Kombat is followed by death." Shang Quan was instantly pissed off by those words, so he decided to throw it back at her.

"...And here I thought you despised Shao Kahn for lying to you." He spat as he pointed at her. Kitana's yellow veins glowed brighter with anger. She unfolded one of her fans when...

"Do not be tempted, Kitana." said a man's voice. Shang Quan and Kitana turned and saw Liu Kang walk out of the dark door. "He is angering you because _you_ angered him."

"Liu Kang," Kitana stammered as she rolled her eyes left "I- I-"

"I understand how worried you are for Kamuna. But don't worry, Chan and his group are searching for her as we speak." Liu Kang lifted his wife's hands to comfort her. "We will find her." Kitana's face turned back to her husband.

"...I know..." she sighed. Liu Kang turned and walked up to Shang Quan.

"So you are the one Belokk spoke of?"

"Where is he?" Shang Quan asked. Liu Kang snapped his fingers. Shang Quan could see two Oni in the dark. The two Oni threw a wounded Belokk through the door. Shang Quan darted to him. "Looks like they didn't believe you," he commented as he lifted the demon over his back.

"I guess... I am not a good persuader..." Belokk whispered

"We will have both Belokk and Jade healed in the summoning chamber." Liu Kang spoke, "There, we may be able to summon more allies needed to find and kill the Rogue Child."

"Just remember, Liu Kang." Shang Quan protested "I'm only here to get the kid's help. If I'm not mistaken, Revenants who die again have their souls extinguished forever."

"He returned Enenra to the living."

"Because he was confused! Traumatized! Scared!"

"...That makes no exceptions."

"*Dgh!*...Fine. How about we figure out what to do with him _after_ we get him?"

"...On that, we can agree..."

Shang Quan followed Liu Kang and Kitana, who was carrying Jade, through the fortress. They made it to a spiraling staircase and walked down to an open room with a circular pool of black liquid. On the back end with the desk and books, lied an armor encased in a glass box in front of a stand holding a giant maul. Shang Quan recognized it. It was Shao Kahn's armor and Wrath Hammer.

Kitana placed Jade on the floor. Shang Quan placed Belokk next to her, then turned to the circle. He wondered what it was. Shang Quan stepped forward and countless souls spewed from the pit!

"What is _this_?" he asked

"As a sorcerer of the Netherrealm," Liu Kang explained "Quan Chi could restore the dead under his command. Now, whoever you summon, they will obey you." Shang Quan smiled as he clapped his hands and spread them apart.

"Let's see what we've got to work with." Shang Quan swiped his right hand left, the souls spun, he poked a soul. The other souls spread out, the one Shang Quan picked enlarged, showing a man with an interesting hairstyle, no pupils for his eyes, named Reiko.

"Reiko was deceived to death by Havik," Liu Kang explained "used as a vessel to summon Shinnok's amulet. Reiko believed he was destined for greatness."

"Then I guess it's time for him to create his _own_ destiny." Shang Quan said as he tapped Reiko's soul. The soul itself turned a lighter color, showing that Shang Quan had selected it. The souls moved back together, Shang Quan noticed a soul closest to Reiko and selected it. The rest of the souls spread out. The selected soul enlarged, revealing a woman with red hair eyes, Skarlet.

"Before she was captured, Skarlet claimed that she would have the Outworld throne and rule beside Reiko," said Liu "bound by the Blood Kode. Consumed by the grief of the knowledge of Reiko's death, she performed Hara-Kiri."

"Well, _that_ explains a lot." Shang Quan commented, "Either way, Skarlet will need to learn that there's more to life than a fancy chair."

As Shang Quan tapped Skarlet, her soul turned light green. The souls moved back together. Shang Quan swiped left. The souls spun until Shang Quan selected one: the yellow-eyed, Edenian-bodied, Tarkatan-faced, Mileena.

"Shao Kahn's true daughter?" asked Liu Kang

"To make sure that she knows a true leader needs to serve her people, rather than they serve her all the time." Shang Quan answered as he tapped Mileena light green. The souls moved back together.

"Quan Chi selects only those who would serve him well." Liu Kang spoke "Why select-"

"Because I'm not Quan Chi, idiot." Shang Quan interrupted as he turned his head to the Emperor. "And I don't force people to do stuff. I just wanna take matters into my own hands. And if I can't alone, I'll ask for some help." Shang Quan turned to the souls and swiped right. Shang Quan selected another soul, the others spread out. "Just because you're now the ruler of the Netherrealm doesn't make you "Governor of the Revenants."" Shang Quan finished. The selected soul enlarged, revealing a black-haired Edenian, Rain.

"Rain was the hidden son of Argus, the Protector of Edenia." Liu Kang explained "He wished to prove so. Thought that the throne would help him be recognized."

"Some facts can't be proved with stuff like that," said Shang Quan as he tapped Rain, making his soul light green. "But he can be famous through _other_ methods." The souls collapsed back together. Shang Quan turned to Liu Kang.

"You are right." Kitana admitted, "You are not Quan Chi, nor are you Shang Tsung."

"You're only realizing that now?"

"Why exactly do you seek the Rogue Child?" Liu Kang asked. Shang Quan hesitated, then rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath and turned to the rulers.

"I don't know who he is," he confessed "mostly because Quan Chi only knew him as a baby. But I need his help."

"With what?"

"I see Belokk didn't tell you two. The Elder Gods recreated him and gave him that Revenant-restoring power so he could take down Raiden. But your pals showed up before they could even contact him. So, they created me to find him."

"What do you mean "defeat Raiden.""

"You didn't see him turn angry?"

"...He did warn us." Kitana pointed out "That he would not show mercy to anyone that threatened Earthrealm."

"And that was just the start. Which is why I have to travel through the realms, finding allies against the war he started. You see, Kotal Kahn thinks the realms will be stronger under his rule. But if anything, his actions are the same as Shao Kahn's. The only thing that's different, is that he's doing it outta fear, which is why he attacked Earthrealm in the first place. The Elder Gods gave me two other tasks as well; One, Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits hide a secret. Two, Earthrealm Special Forces can help."

"...What happens next? After Raiden's defeat?" asked Liu Kang. Shang Quan remembered what the Elder God said before.

 _"What comes afterwards... is in your hands..."_

"'What comes afterwards is in your hands.' That's the last thing they ever told me. I think it means... I can do whatever I want. But what if that also meant the kid?"

"I do not wish the Rogue Child to bring any harm."

"Well, you best hope _we_ don't fight over him. That _never_ works out well." Shang Quan tapped, all the souls vanished, showing Shang Quan that the souls were ready. "I'm still rusty with the whole resurrection thing." he admitted, "I'm guessing this'll take a couple of days." Shang Quan turned to Liu Kang Kitana and realized something within the Revenants' souls.

"...What?" spoke Liu Kang

"I didn't notice it at first." Shang Quan admitted "But I'm seeing konflict within your souls. It's as if the real you are constantly fighting your Revenant side for control."

"...Now that you mention it," Kitana revealed. "we _have_ gained more emotions for the past twenty years."

"If that's true," Shang Quan replied, "these guys will act like they weren't even _turned_ into Revenants."

"Is that what you not want?" asked Liu Kang

" _What?!_ I'm not gonna put them into one ideal like Quan Chi did."

"...You remind me of our daughter, Kamuna." Kitana commented, "She too didn't like giving orders."

"Her cries also kept you up at night when she was still a babe." said a voice. Everyone turned to find Sindel walking down the stairs. "And I still remember _your_ cries before Shao Kahn invaded Edenia."

"Mother." whispered Kitana. Sindel made it to the bottom, and turned to the teen sorcerer.

"Young one."

"Sindel." Shang Quan spoke

"What brings you here, Sindel?" asked Liu Kang

"I have come to tell you we have lost contact with Chan and his group." she said with a frown.

"What?!" Kitana yelped in fear.

"Deploy me, Liu Kang." Sindel insisted "I shall find your children with my dying breath."

"No, Sindel." Liu Kang barked "I cannot risk losing you too-"

"But we _must_ find them."

"I _will_ not let our family be torn apart-" Shang Quan knew he had to do _some_ thing.

"I'll go!" he shouted. Everyone turned to him in shock!

"I did not order you to do this-" Liu Kang barked

" _You_ don't have to, Liu Kang." Shang Quan yelled back "I'm going whether you want it or not." Liu Kang paused to think, then spoke.

"Very well..." he said "But you will need assistance in searching for them, and better armor for your journey. Head to the armory. There, you will find Quan Chi's armor. Afterwards, wait at the stable. I will send Kabal to go with you." Shang Quan turned left, opened a portal, jumped through, and appeared in an armory. He turned around and saw Quan Chi's armor, along with many different cloths.

"Time to clean the slate." Shang Quan commented. After a few minutes, Shang Quan was in a purple robe, with Quan Chi's armor. This time, the breastplate's skull symbol was replaced with that of a dragon flying. He opened a portal, walked through, and entered a cave filled with demon horses.

Shang Quan waited for ten seconds when Kabal zoomed out of the tower.

"Well, I have to admit," Shang Quan commented "Shang Tsung's magik combined with Black Dragon tech is really handy. No offense."

"Well," Kabal replied as he mounted a horse "none taken, kid."

"So who exactly are we looking for?" Shang Quan asked as he mounted another.

"They each wear a dragon ring on their right middle finger." Kabal defined "You'll figure out the rest." Kabal Shang Quan urged their horses and rode out of the cave.

They rode for hours, until they made it in front of a burnt forest teeming with demon souls at night. The demon horses suddenly stopped! Shang Quan rolled backwards while Kabal dropped on his back.

"...Stupid horses." he groaned. Shang Quan walked over and helped him up.

"What _is_ this place?" he asked as he turned to the forest.

"That," Kabal explained "is where the princess vanished. The Forest of No Return. Not even Quan Chi ever dared set foot in there. Her brother, along with a squad of Oni, went in there to bring her back. They never returned."

"That can only mean it's occupied..." Kabal turned to the sorcerer.

""By _what?_ " is the question."

"Well," Shang Quan sighed before walking in "Only one way to find out."

"...You really _aren't_ Quan Chi." Kabal said in unbelief before following.

"Heh." Shang Quan chuckled "I get that a lot."

* * *

Chan and his Oni group were marching through the woods, searching for his younger sister Kamuna, who had vanished in the Forest. Chan was tasked by his father, Liu Kang, to search for her.

Chan and his group came across a wide area. Kamuna came running past a huge rock, then turned to find Chan, and gasped.

"Sister..." Chan spoke.

"B-brother?" Kamuna stammered.

"Father has sent me to bring you home-"

"That fortress is no longer my home, Chan!" Kamuna shouted as her glowing yellow veins brightened with every word. "That, I can promise you!"

"You dare spit your tongue at the glory of the Netherrealm-"

"I was forced to watch people die! This "kombat" is starting to make me sick!"

"There is no greater honor... than-"

"To hell with honor! I'm done! I'm done with the fortress, the kombat, and you!" Chan became angry from those words.

"You dare insult me? Your own brother? The heir to the Netherrealm?!"

"I'd rather live out here than be in that dead pool."

"...I grow tired of this. Take her!" One of the Oni walked forward, about to touch Kamuna when a hat came out of nowhere and sliced his head clean off! The hat turned upwards, then back, and into the hand of a bald Revenant in a Shaolin uniform, bearing the White Lotus symbol, standing on the rock!

"Kung Lao..." muttered Chan. Kung Lao dropped and donned his hat. "Kill him!"

One Oni charged. Kung Lao grabbed his hat and slicked down the middle, splitting the Oni in half!

Another Oni charged. Kung Lao teleported behind him, grabbed his torso, and ripped his upper body off!

Another Oni charged. Kung Lao kicked him in the gut, grabbed him by the head, jumped over, and pulled it off!

The fourth and final Oni charged. Kung Lao threw his hat behind him. The hat spun in place on the ground. As the Oni ran close, Kung Lao tripped him in the hat's direction, his face almost touching it! The Oni reared his head for a moment. But Kung Lao stepped on his back to force him down. The hat had slowly split the Oni's head in two! When that hat stopped spinning, Kung Lao grabbed it. Kung Lao turned to Chan, spinning his hand across his hat.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." he spoke. "Attacking your own sibling?"

"She is to return to the Fortress," Chan replied "and the glory of the Netherrealm-"

"She came here to escape."

"From what? What should the empire be feared for?"

"Quan Chi used me and your parents to bring Earthrealm to their knees."

"They are worthless. Unlike the Netherrealm."

"Humanity is not worthless. We have found something to protect, something _worth_ fighting for."

"Serving the Netherrealm doesn't suit your purpose?"

"Even so, if you weren't Liu Kang's blood, I would have killed you by now."

"Why say that?"

"I always saw Liu Kang as a brother. Until we both died."

"Then why be fool enough to leave him."

"My cousin, Kung Jin, gave me hope, hope he used to help me fight off my inner demons. Now, I will honor Liu Kang the way he was, A PROTECTOR OF EARTHREALM!" Chan charged at Kung Lao, shouting. Chan aimed his fist at Kung Lao's head, but was knocked off when Kung Lao swung his leg and kicked Chan's head instead. Chan quickly jumped up on his feet and moved into a Jun Fan stance.

"Fight me..." Kung Lao dared "...at your own risk." Chan's yellow veins glowed with anger. He kicked Kung Lao in the stomach twice with the same foot, grabbed and kneed his face, and gave two punches in the ribs. The third punch he was giving was blocked when Kung Lao grabbed his arm. Kung Lao took this opportunity and span at the speed of sound, giving Chan cuts all over his front before knocking him back. Chan effortfully worked his way up as he touched his face and looked, to find it covered in blood. Chan charged and punched Kung Lao.

As the two kept fighting, Kamuna heard a twig snap behind her. She looked and spotted a Revenant boy her age, with short black hair and was covered in Oni skins.

"*egh!*" the boy flinched as electricity appeared around his body.

"...Who are you?" asked Kamuna. The boy quickly turned and ran off. "Hey, wait!" Kamuna yelled as she followed. "Hey!"

After punching Kung Lao in the face, Chan turned to see Kamuna run off.

"Kamuna-" Kung Lao punched back, then spun left and kicked with his right leg with enough force to send Chan crashing into a tree. The tree made tons of loud crackling noise before bending over Chan. But before Chan could be smushed, Kung Lao grabbed his hat, aimed at the tree, and threw. On impact, the hat spun fast enough to dig into the tree and split it in half, making a V-shape behind Chan.

"W-why?" asked Chan confused after 4 seconds.

"Follow your sister if you must." Kung Lao answered, "But do not force her to return." Kung Lao turned and left. Chan turned to Kamuna's tracks and followed.

* * *

Shang Quan and Kabal arrived with an area filled with Oni corpses cut in pieces.

"Looks like whatever's in here got to 'em. Or..." Shang Quan commented as he walked up to an Oni split in half. "...Split cleanly in half, Body Slice... Kung Lao was here." Kabal turned to a corpse with his face sliced in half.

"Definitely." he agreed "Only _he_ could cut heads off like this." Kabal turned around "Chan's nowhere to be found. Maybe Kung Lao took him?" Shang Quan noticed the footprints everywhere, and decided to make out what happened.

"Nope, I don't see any drag marks anywhere." Shang Quan thought out loud as he looked around "After his squad was slaughtered, Chan fought Kung Lao on his own." he noticed the fresh blood "The battle didn't last long. Only a minute. But for some reason after that, Kung Lao ran off alone..." he noticed three sets of tracks leading through the trees. "I'm getting three sets of running tracks. I'm guessing Chan was chasing two others into the forest."

"Kamuna and the Rogue Child?"

"Probably, but I don't see any rushed tracks like the kid grabbed her. Rather... one of them was following the other... We should keep moving."

Shang Quan and Kabal followed the tracks and came across a set of rocks. Shang Quan saw the tracks turned left. But then he heard commotion above the rocks.

"What the-" Shang Quan decided to investigate, climbed up, and saw two teen Revenants walk up to another teen Revenant backed up against a rocky cliff 200 feet away from Shang Quan.

One of the Revenants was an 18 year-old boy, and had the same hairstyle as Liu Kang. He wore black armor, similar to Quan Chi's, except in _his_ size, and from the distance, Shang Quan could see that signature dragon ring on his right middle finger! This had to be Chan.

The other one, closer to the one on the edge, was a 17 year-old girl with black hair on a long length, tied into a wide ponytail. She wore a uniform similar to an Edenian princess', complete with a face mask, and wore the dragon ring on her right middle finger! No doubt it was Kamuna.

The one with his foot at the edge looked like a boy the same age as Kamuna with short black hair. He wore Oni skins and was surrounded by a ball of lightning. That had to be Satoshi.

"Remain calm." Kamuna reassured Satoshi as she moved closer. "We are here to help you-"

"Keep away from me." Satoshi yelled scared. The lightning grew thicker.

Kabal slowly rose his head with Shang Quan and saw the three.

"Now is our chance-" he said as she grabbed his hooksword.

"I wouldn't do that." Shang Quan interrupted when he grabbed the scythe.

"The Emperor wants him dead." Kabal reminded.

"And I get that." Shang Quan replied, "But I need him alive to receive the help I need to stop the next Tournament."

"Kamuna and Chan were born as Revenants. And if they die, they can't come back. Staying back goes against the Emperor's-"

"The Emperor's just one person, so are Kamuna, Chan and Satoshi. Besides..." Shang Quan looked and watched Kamuna walk closer.

"Stop it!" Chan warned, "You'll kill yourself!" Kamuna didn't listen. She kept moving closer and closer, and eventually, through the ball of lightning.

"I think they've got it under control." Shang Quan finished. Satoshi looked more frightened, lightning stroke everywhere, but didn't affect Kamuna at all! Chan and Kabal had their eyes opened wide in shock. (no pun intended) When she was close enough, Kamuna slowly lifted her arms behind Satoshi.

"It is alright..." she whispered into Satoshi's ear as she wrapped her arms around him. The kid froze for a second, then the lightning slowly vanished. Satoshi slowly closed his eyes, and limped as if he fell asleep.

"He must have been so lonely..." Kamuna said as she lifted him up and turned to Chan. "I don't think he restored Enenra because he was scared. But because he felt he needed to fight for himself to survive." Kamuna carried Satoshi to Chan, then carefully placed him down. "Imagine what he went through." Chan place his hand on Jubei's forehead.

"Hot." he spoke, "He must have caught a fever when he escaped." Chan moved his hand to Satoshi's chest. "Fast, but it is slowing down." Chan kept his hand still as if he found something. "...Cold." he whispered "Within his skin, I can feel what he died from. His skin is cold because he died from cold." Chan moved and slightly pushed on Satoshi's arm. "And his bones are soft..." Chan continued "because he died from a young age. Very young..." Kamuna looked at Satoshi and swiped his hair away.

"To think he would die days after he was born." she spoke, "That's just... awful..."

"Whoever his parents were," Kabal admitted, "that's an awful way to go."

"That's Scorpion's son, Kabal." Shang Quan revealed. Kabal quickly turned to Shang Quan.

"What?" he said, "That's Scorpion's kid?"

"And the very reason he became "Scorpion.""

Kabal turned to the three.

"Either way, those two shouldn't stay outside at night." Kabal climbed onto the rock jumped across the gap, and landed next to the three. Kamuna and Chan turned to Kabal by surprise. "It's not safe for kids to walk around at night." he said as he grabbed Kamuna's arm "I'm taking you home." Kamuna struggled to break free.

"I am never going back there again!" she yelled

"Dammit, Kabal." Shang Quan whispered as he thrusted his right hand onto the ground and formed a portal. Shang Quan jumped in, appeared 10 feet behind Kabal and shouted! A green aura formed around his body as he moved at fast speeds and kicked Kabal in the back, forcing him to let go of Kamuna. Shang Quan turned to Kamuna.

"Take the kid and get outta here!" he yelled, "Go!" Kamuna lifted the asleep Satoshi and ran into the forest behind them. Kabal turned to Shang Quan.

"You let the princess wander into the forest." he said as he got up.

"I helped her escape." Shang Quan corrected "She'll come back when she's ready."

"It does not make a difference." said Chan as he walked next to Kabal "We both will return to the fortress." he spun to a Pao Chui position.

"I know _you're_ ready to go home, Chan." Shang Quan pointed out as he spun to a crane position. "But Kamuna still isn't."

Kabal zipped forward, slammed his scythes onto Shang Quan's shoulders, put one foot on his chest, and pulled! Shang Quan felt the ends of the hookswords dig into his shoulders and reacted by tugging onto the scythes. He was in trouble! He had to break free! Shang Quan saw Chan walk behind him.

"You should never defy the Netherrealm." he said. Shang Quan struggled to break free from the scythes skewering his shoulders. While looking at Kabal, he could see a dim light desperately fighting off the emptiness from within his soul. Shang Quan knew there was still hope.

"This isn't..." Shang Quan yelled over the pain "who you are, Kabal...! *Rgh!* Remember... your friends...! *Agh!* You're not... *Lgh!* with the Netherrealm...! _Fight it!_ "

Kabal didn't move. He stayed perfectly still. The pain in Shang Quan's shoulders ceased, he could breathe easily.

"What are you doing, Kabal?" Chan ordered, "Finish him!" Kabal didn't move an inch for ten straight seconds... "Very well..." Chan sighed "If you will not kill him... then _I_ will." Shang Quan felt his neck squeezed by Chan's hand. Kabal quickly put his foot down, pushed his scythes out of Shang Quan's shoulders, and used them to push Chan away. Shang Quan felt a sharp pain and found out he lost his strength to stand. As he fell down, Shang Quan noticed the grey light enveloped!

"Sorry I'm late." said Kabal "Had to get through a lotta demons to get here." Kabal then turned to Chan. Shang Quan could still move. He placed his right hand onto the dirt. The demon souls gathered. As Shang Quan's hand glowed jade, the souls were sucked into his body through his hand! Shang Quan used these souls to heal his wounds. It was painful, but he made it.

"*sigh* Took ya long enough." Shang Quan chuckled as he got up "I was worried that I had to kill you."

"Good thing you didn't."

"You dare spare the enemy?" yelled Chan. Shang Quan Kabal turned to Chan.

"He was helping me find you."

"He attacked you."

"I went too far at that time."

"Kamuna belongs to the glory of the Netherrealm! You, as a Revenant, should know this."

"She's _nobody's_ property, kid!" Shang Quan yelled as he walked up to him. " _You_ , of all people, should know that!" Shang Quan jumped to a position.

Chan kicked up to the face. Shang Quan blocked. Chan knife-handed with the other side. Shang Quan blocked again. But he couldn't block fast enough when Chan punched his chest with his palm. Shang Quan moved forward. Chan was about to punch. Shang Quan used his right hand to push his fist down, then punch him in the face, followed by a punch in the rib with his other fist, and then a kick! Chan pressed his hands against the ground to lift his feet and get right back up. His veins glowed with anger. He charged with a punch ready. Shang Quan teleported behind and punched him in the nape, followed by another punch to the ribs, and an elbow to the back, forcing Chan on one knee. Chan was about to elbow his opponent when Shang Quan blocked the attack. Before he could make another move, Shang Quan dug all of his fingers on the other hand into Chan's back!

"Don't move!" he shouted as blood ran down Chan's back. "My hand is directly onto your soul. Try to fight back, and I'll send you back to the fortress."

"*Rgh!* You... dishonor yourself." Chan groaned through the pain. "Killing me."

"No." Shang Quan corrected "I give you two choices. What's it gonna be...?" Shang Quan could tell Chan felt scared. His soul was right in the sorcerer's grasp. He had no option to defend himself. His tense muscles calmed down.

"I..." Chan spoke slowly "I yield..."

"Demand your sister to return, I won't be as merciful. Understand?"

"I-" Chan turned to Shang Quan's face. He quickly remembered he was in no position to argue, if he were to live.

"Yes..." he said as he turned back "I understand..." Shang Quan materialized his sword.

"Remember that clearly." Shang Quan swung the handle and bonked Chan in the head with enough force to knock him out.

Kabal grabbed Shang Quan's hand, turned, and zoomed into the forest. He stopped when he reached 15 miles and let go of Shang Quan's hand. Shang Quan turned around. He could see the other souls and depict which was which. He found Kamuna Jubei awake.

"I better go with Satoshi and Kamuna." he spoke as he turned to Kabal

"I'll go take Chan back to the fortress." Kabal suggested

"That may be for the best. Tell Liu Kang what happened, and that Chan went too far and needs to be taught the value of mercy. After that, find Kung Lao, go to the portal to Earthrealm, and tell Special Forces to send a team to Outworld."

"Outworld?"

"Shang Tsung, under Shao Kahn's order, worked on that freak, Mileena for over 500 years. Believe it or not, he apparently made Mileena a brother."

"...You're right, I _don't_ believe it."

"Won't know unless you go."

"Heh, good luck, kid." Kabal turned and zoomed out of the forest. Shang Quan turned to Kamuna Jubei, and walked to them.

"Can you remember anything besides "Scorpion-?"" asked Kamuna

"No!" yelled Satoshi "D- I just-... I don't remember anything else..."

"Because you died before you were 2 years old, Satoshi Hasashi." Shang Quan spoke. Kamuna & Satoshi turned to Shang Quan as he reached them.

"You..." Kamuna whispered

"Name's Shang Quan."

"Satoshi... Hasashi..." Satoshi whispered "Is that my name?"

"Yep."

"Well, what else do you know?"

"Some of your backstory before to froze to death over 45 years ago."

"45 years?" Kamuna asked in shock.

"And a _lot_ has happened since then. I'll tell you along the way. But first, we need to head to the Flesh Pits in Outworld."

"Outworld? But Kotal Kahn-"

"I get that. But if we're gonna stop the war that Shao Kahn started, we're gonna need some help."

"What exactly can we find in these... Flesh Pits?" asked Satoshi. Shang Quan remembered how many bodies it took for Shang Tsung to form Mileena. So he used his magik to change Satoshi's eyesight to a different plane, where he can only see souls. "Hey."

"Sorry, Satoshi " Shang Quan informed, "But where we're going, well... let's just say, some stuff, you can't unsee..." Shang Quan turned and opened a portal, then turned back. "C'mon. We've got a war to crash." And the three walked through. They appeared in a bloodstained room that had different bloodstained tables, with burnt out candles, under bloodstained meat cleavers and sickles in long chains connected to the ceiling. As the portal closed, Shang Quan turned and found decayed, mangled bodies. Some were lying on the floor, others were suspended by chains. He also saw bodies in giant cylinders of water. This... was the Flesh Pits.

* * *

 **Kharacter Koverage:**

Kharacter: Shang Quan

Eye Color: Brownish-yellowish on the left, red on the right.

Hair Length: Medium

Hair Color: Black

Skin Color: Pale

Age: 0 (Physical: 15)

Height: 6ft 2 in.

Weight: 103 lbs

Nationality: Earthrealm/Outworld/Netherrealm

Alliance: His own

Bio: Shang Quan is a sorcerer created by the Elder Gods using the souls of the Deadly Alliance. Later nicknamed by the Shaolin "The Deadly Ally," Shang Quan travels the realms with his friends in search for a way to terminate the Mortal Kombat Tournament for good, and the Kombat Wars with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shang Quan used Shang Tsung's soul to leap through his memories. Shang Tsung had been a loyal servant of Shao Kahn out of both respect _and_ fear. Shang Tsung was tasked to create Mileena. But as he was so close 60 years ago, he accidentally, _literally_ , reversed _EVERYTHING!_ Creating a teenage Tarkatan with the face of an Edenian! Fearing the wrath of Shao Kahn, Tsung hid the boy away in a capsule hidden in the Flesh Pits. In case he was ever found, Shang Tsung gave him the name Korona.

 _Looks like he thought of everything._ Shang Quan thought "Okay." he breathed as he turned to Kamuna & Jubei "This place has been abandoned for quite some time. It's where we'll find our next recruit. But I can't remember where we can find him."

"How do you know these things?" asked Kamuna

"He carries the souls of two sorcerers." Jubei answered.

"Not only that, but I can use their memories." Shang Quan replied "Problem is, I can't find what they've forgotten. So we'll have to make due with what we have. Jubei, can you spot anything else?" Jubei looked around and stopped at his 4:00 upwards.

"Five others right on top of us." he said "We better move quickly if we wanna get outta here." Kamuna turned to Shang Quan with a weird face.

"What exactly did you do to him?" she asked.

"Changed his eyesight." Shang Quan answered "Now, he can only see souls."

"Why?"

" _"Why?"_ Just look around you, Kamuna. Bodies everywhere!" Shang Quan turned around and walked to the table where Mileena was worked on. He thought that Shang Tsung left clues to where he can find Korona. "Anyway, check those cylinders with the bodies, see if any of them have a clue."

"Alright." Kamuna turned and walked to the tubes.

"...You said that you knew half of my story." Jubei spoke "What happened?"

"Well." Shang Quan admitted as he searched the table "It's so tragic, I dunno if I _should_ tell you."

"Tragic, how?"

"...Not for the feint of heart."

"You mean... not for the simple-minded?" Shang Quan stopped and turned to the kid with a smile as if he couldn't believe it.

"How is it that you _know_ stuff, but you don't _remember_ anything?!"

"Well, I told you, I don't know."

"...To be honest, I don't know if you should hear the story from _my_ mouth because one of my souls' previous owner is the one who..." Shang Quan placed his finger to the throat, then got back to looking for clues. Then, he noticed a handle under the table. He pulled on it. He turned around and saw the floor open. Out of the hole, slowly rose a glass capsule containing a teen Tarkatan boy with the face of an Edenian in bandages wrapped all over his body. Shang Quan walked up to the base and saw the named etched onto the glass in Outworld language.

" **Korona** "

"This is it." Shang Quan spoke "Looks like we found him." Jubei walked up to the capsule.

"His soul is still intact." he observed "We better get him outta here. Before-" the sudden flash of catlike eyes within the tank was their only warning, "MOVE!" A sudden flash of movement and a pair of bone like blades pierced through the hull of the capsule, forcing Shang Quang and his companions to leap back as the container shattered and spilled its contents out onto the floor. Dripping with viscous ooze, a humanoid figure stood up, his legs wobbling from the sudden strain on them before they steadied and Korona hunched into an attack stance. A quick Soul Flashback, and Shang Quan found himself able to speak the Tarkatan language.

"Wait!" he said. "Your name is Korona, correct? We are not your enemies!" But Shang Quan's words were lost on the feral creature who charged towards him, his blades extending and retracting as he stabbed and thrust at the one who had awoken him. As Shang Quan found himself forced against a wall, he realized that stealth wouldn't matter if this creature killed them all. Korona moved in for the kill as Shang Quan lifted his arm and a flaming skull rose from the floor to blast Korona off his feet and onto the floor. Another wave of his hand, and a clutch of skeletal hands reached up to grasp onto Korona's limbs to secure him. "Korona!" Shang Quan repeated. The struggling creature calmed down and gazed at his captor with shock. "You need to control yourself!"

"You...you know my name?" Shang Quan nodded and released him. Korona stood up, his nose sniffing the air as he approached Shang Quan. "You have Shang Tsung's scent."

"I can imagine you didn't like him for the way he abandoned you."

"...So, "Korona."" Kamuna spoke "You were made with Kitana's blood like Mileena?"

"How do you know?" Korona replied as he turned to Kamuna. When Korona next spoke, it was in English with a clear voice (unlike Mileena)

"Kitana is my mother."

"'Mother?' Oh yeah, so Quan Chi transformed her into a Revenant. Well, _that_ explains a lot. Still, (no offence, but) I never thought that she could still reproduce after that. If she was restored before now, I would know."

"How do _you_ know that?"

"When Shang Tsung created Mileena and me, he needed a way to make sure we would know all. When our minds and souls were finished, he placed Mileena's consciousness, and mine, into Kitana, giving us information on the outside world for the past 60 years. When Mileena's body was finished, her consciousness, and half of mine, left Kitana's body and entered her own. The whole time, I was watching through both of their eyes, reading their thoughts. When they died, I lost contact with their minds."

"So you know their history in life?" Kamuna mathed.

"And how the Tarkatans fought." Korona added. Jubei hesitated, then walked forward a few steps and offered his hand. "Then we need your help." Korona hesitated and turned to Jubei.

"Who are you?" he asked

"His name is Jubei Hasahi." Shang Quan answered. "Mine's Shang Quan. The girl's Kamuna."

"Greetings, I suppose." Kamuna spoke. Korona turned to Jubei

"We need help to stop Mortal Kombat for good." Jubei explained.

"Why?" asked Korona

"I'll explain along the way." Shang Quan assured "But first, we need to make sure you're in something, uh... less likely to drop."

"Yeah, I have to agree." Kamuna replied "Bandages aren't so good for covering things."

"So, I've seen." Korona agreed as he looked at his bandaged arms. He could remember when Kitana and Mileena first met. Millena had _way_ less bandages that Korona wore. So less, that Korona _half-w_ _ished_ Kitana would've closed her eyes! Korona's ears hissed from just the thought! Jubei looked up and noticed the five souls were descending!

"C'mon!" he said "We don't have much time." Everyone looked at each other, then ran upstairs.

* * *

Shang Quan, Korona, Jubei, and Kamuna were running up the long, spiraling, torch-illuminated staircase.

"Whatever happens," Shang Quan suggested as they kept running. "don't get caught. Outworld doesn't like visitors or intruders!"

"Why exactly-" asked Jubei as they made it to the top and found a fork in the road, each dark hall was illuminated by hanged torches. He saw the souls get bigger. "They're headed right at us from the left side!"

"This way!" Korona dashed to the right hall! The others looked at each other, then followed. "Because Kotal Kahn," Korona answered as he entered a big room with a door on the left, and a 70ft staircase turned around on the right, next to the door. "is so afraid," he made a U-turn and climbed the staircase. Jubei became concerned they'd be found. And from his fear, lightning appeared, he ran so fast, he caught up to Korona! Shang Quan teleported up to the top and waited for the others. Kamuna, while running, noticed a set of torches in both columns & rows on the staircase. With a running start, she jumped to a torch, grabbed it, flipped over, landed on top, and started climbing torch by torch, until she made it to the stairs, just a few steps behind Jubei and Korona. "-that he oppressed Outworld..." Korona, Jubei & Kamuna made it to the top. "in order to ensure it's security." Korona finished as he, Shang Quan, Kamuna & Jubei ran to the door right in front of them. They found themselves on the top left side of a huge, empty room with a throne in the top middle. "Aw, shit!" Korona swore in anger "This is the throne room."

"Any ideas?" Kamuna asked nervously. Shang Quan thought of where to next. They could walk through the market, but they'd have to find a way to disguise themselves through the crowd. He took one step.

"Lemme try something." he said. He thought of where to go, and from a flash of green light, teleported everyone to a desert alley. Everyone looked at him in a surprised way.

"How-" asked Jubei

"I can even use their memories." Shang Quan answered "Okay, these guys haven't seen any of us before. But that doesn't excuse the fact that we need to be careful. Follow my lead." Everyone nodded. Shang Quan led Korona, Kamuna, & Jubei out of the alleyway through the busy streets of the market.

"Uh..." Jubei whispered "I can still see souls." Shant Quan had almost forgot. He stopped, turned to Jubei, lifted his hand, and used his magik to adjust Jubei's eyes back to normal.

"Better?" he asked. Jubei blinked a few times.

"Much." Jubei answered. Everyone continued walking.

"So," asked Kamuna "could you explain to us what exactly happened to Jubei's parents?"

"...Well..." Shang Quan muttered slowly "Let's just say... it's tragic enough to make him silent most of the time. If he were still alive."

"What happened?" asked Korona

"Any of you familiar with the Lin Kuei clan?"

"The assassins that showed no mercy?" said Kamuna "Mother told me about them."

"They also killed anyone who dared to leave." Shang Quan explained "Which is how their rival clan, the Shirai Ryu, was born. From the Shirai Ryu came Hanzo Hasashi, also known as: Scorpion. Jubei's father. Scorpion became the general of the clan to support you and your mother, Kana, Jubei. But the sorcerer, Quan Chi started manipulating events. He disguised himself as the Lin Kuei champion, the original Sub-Zero, slaughtered the Shirai Ryu, and forced Scorpion to watch as you and Kana died."

"What?" Jubei was shocked by the news.

"So Hanzo's fear won out." Korona pieced together.

"The real Sub-Zero died trying to explain that to him."

"No." Kamuna stopped and had her eyes widened. Everyone else stopped and turned to each other.

"So while I died," Jubei pieced together "my dad suffered worse."

"And worst of all, he's behind a god of thunder, who's obsessed with suppressing Outworld for all the damage they did in the past, whose current Emperor, as Korona explained, is causing problems because he's a coward. Which is why we need to stop both of them. Stop Raiden and Kotal Kahn, and we stop the Kombat Wars."

"We need help, don't we?" asked Jubei

"I already got a squad from Earthrealm heading this way. We will go with them."

"Can't we find people here?"

"I'm afraid Kotal Kahn bars them from joining." said Shang Quan "As long as he's Emperor, Outworld is not our ally-" they were interrupted by a shout behind them. They turned and saw Outworlders, young and old adults, lined up with Osh-Teks holding Macuahuitls on the outer perimeters. Shang Quan looked at the front of the line and saw a battle ring. The Mortal Kombat Tournament!

"By order of Kotal Kahn!" shouted one of the Osh-Teks "All must apply to Mortal Kombat!"

"We gotta go." Shang Quan spoke

"Go where?" asked Jubei "These people are gonna die."

"It doesn't look like the Tournament's starting anytime soon. But if we can stop this, we may be able to save as many people as possible."

"...He's right." Korona replied. The team turned to him. "I've seen what Kotal Kahn can do. And I've felt it through Mileena's body..." he turned to the others "We need help from Earthrealm." After three seconds, Shang Quan broke a silence.

"C'mon." he said "Let's get outta here before they make us sign up." The team turned and left. Jubei could hear footsteps behind them. He turned and saw a masked green Saurian walking toward them. Jubei tapped Shang Quan's shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" Jubei pointed behind them. Shang Quan looked and saw the Saurian still following them. "Reptile..." Shang Quan turned back to the others, knowing that Reptile found out. "We gotta run."

"What?" asked Kamuna

"Now."

"Wait-" said Korona

"Run!" The team darted through the busy streets, running through other people! Shang Quan turned around and saw Reptile was running and catching up! He turned to the rooftops and saw they could be useful. "The roofs!" he shouted through the people "Climb up there!" The team turned to the houses. As lightning appeared around his body, Jubei ran faster and used his momentum to make it to the top. Kamuna ran into an alleyway, grabbed one wall, climbed a few feet, jumped to the other, climbed some more, and wall-jumped her way up to the housetop where Jubei was. Korona quickly drew his blades, scaled another house with them, and climbed his way up to a rooftop next to Jubei & Kamuna's. Shang Quan stopped at a doorstep, turned to find Reptile so close to him, and quickly teleported next to Korona. Shang Quan looked and saw Reptile climb his way up to Kamuna & Jubei! When he noticed, Jubei quickly grabbed Kamuna's arm, and leapt to Korona and Shang Quan in less than 3 seconds!

"Where exactly is this squad?" he asked.

"I'll open a gateway to a swamp once we're not being chased! Then we can contact them." Shang Quan promised before everyone darted, running across and jumping to several rooftops. Once they made it to a crossroad, they dropped down and darted past four rows of Osh-Teks, who stopped in front of them. Korona looked and saw behind the group was a carriage he knew all too well!

"I recognize that wagon!" he shouted as they kept running "It's the Kahn!"

"Go!" shouted Shang Quan "Don't stop!" However, they stopped when the sudden wall of green fire appeared out of nowhere in front of them! "Dammit!" Shang Quan shouted in anger. They turned upward and found a hooded Ermac floating down to them. When he touched the ground, Ermac turned to each one, the last being Shang Quan.

* * *

Shang Quan and the others were forced to surrender and taken back to the throne room. There, Kotal Kahn sat in the chair, looking at each of the team who, on their knees, had their hands tied up. From left to right, Shang Quan, Kamuna, Korona, and Jubei. Just behind Jubei, was a muscular giantess with very short silver hair, in metal armbands, shoulder pads, and a headband with two identical pieces of metal on each ear. On her back, held a boy with a metal helmet that even covered his face. And he had two gauntlets, each containing two metal claws.

Then, Kotal Kahn turned to Ermac, who was on to the Emperor's right.

"Ermac?" he asked

"We sense them." Ermac's voice sounded like many people talking at the same time. "Their souls..." the construct turned to Korona "He is part-Edenian, as Mileena. Although, he is a reversed copy of her."

"And you're lucky I don't want the throne." Korona added "You can keep that stupid chair." Kotal Kahn looked angry for a second, but then calmed down.

"Mileena would not say that..." he spoke as he turned to Ermac, who turned to Kamuna.

"She is spawn of the rulers of the Netherrealm."

"...A born Revenant..." Ermac turned to Jubei.

"He is a Revenant as well, but it seems as if his soul has been enveloped with his own emotions..." Reptile, who was next to Shang Quan walked up.

"I saw lightning appear around this boy's body." his voice scratched as he snarled "And with it, he became faster." Kotal's face changed again, as if he was interested. Ermac turned to Shang Quan.

"He is an empty case, carries the souls of the Deadly Alliance... Shang Tsung and Quan Chi." Everyone, except for whoever already knew, turned to Shang Quan in shock. Kotal Kahn stood up and looked angry.

"Come to take my throne, I see?" he spoke before Ermac interrupted.

"Peace, Emperor. Their will has been burned."

"A sorcerer... with a clean slate..." Kotal Kahn calmed down as he sat back down. "Very well... what brings you here to Outworld... "Deadly... Ally?" How do I know you are not allied with Raiden-"

"We came here to find friends of our own. So we can stop you and Raiden before you make things worse!" Shang Quan shouted.

"You will not speak to Kotal Kahn that way-" Reptile snapped.

"At ease, Reptile." Kotal spoke. Reptile hesitated, then backed away. Kotal Kahn walked up to Shang Quan and said to his face "...There is no "third side" in Mortal Kombat."

"...Not what I think." Shang Quan whispered. In a flash of green light, Shang Quan teleported a few feet behind Kotal Kahn, darted, jumped, and dropkicked him in the back. The Emperor's tecpatl dagger flew out of his sheath. Shang Quan caught it, rolled back onto his feet, ran behind Kamuna, and quickly used the knife to cut her ropes. But before he could move and free the others, a green aura formed around Shang Quan's waist, wrapping his arms in place. He looked up and saw Ermac's right hand out and glowing green. Ermac lifted his hand, and Shang Quan was quickly pulled into the air!

"Serve the Emperor or the thunder god..." he spoke.

"Shao Kahn is dead." Korona spoke. Ermac turned to him. "We will serve whom we choose..." Kamuna flapped her hands apart from her back, and from a flash of green light, a pair of titanium nunchucks appeared in each hand. She got on one leg, stood up, and threw one pair at Ermac's head, knocking him over. Free from his grip, Shang Quan landed, ran to Korona, and cut him loose. As Shang Quan dropped the dagger, turned and dashed to Ermac, who quickly woke up, the klone grinned as he swung his hands to his front and drew his blades and stood up.

"Now we're talking!" he shouted as Reptile charged at him with a punch ready. Korona noticed, deflected the attack, and kicked him in the stomach. Kamuna, at Reptile's right, then spun her leg to kick Reptile and push him to the ground. She and Korona turned and saw the giantess pick up Jubei by the head and turn him to see the boy on her back! The psychotic kid drew his metal claws and was about to swing at Jubei's neck!

"Why you little-" Jubei whispered in an angry voice. A sudden burst of flame burnt the giantess' hands as Jubei screamed in rage, enough for her to let go. The giantess roared in pain as she swung her hands to stop the burning! She, then, turned to Jubei, whose rope was burned to a crisp!

"Rip head off, Ferra." the boy ordered. The giantess, 'Ferra,' roared super loud!

As Korona turned to face Kotal Kahn, Kamuna waited as Reptile slowly used his arm to get up.

"The Netherrealm will pay for their insolence!" he shouted as he got on his feet.

"I came here on my own volition." Kamuna replied as she used the Magik Satchel to bring her nunchucks back in her hand. "Nothing more really." Reptile quickly shook his head. His long tongue and spit came out!

"Then you chose this!" he roared.

Reptile charged forward, klawed Kamuna in the face with the left hand, and punched with the other, forcing her to drop her nunchucks and knocking her to the ground. She could still feel the scratch Reptile left on her. Kamuna covered her face with her right hand and used her left to support herself. She managed to quickly get up, but when she turned, Reptile was gone! Kamuna remembered what Kitana had told her about Outworld. Reptile could camouflage with his surroundings quickly. Kamuna put her hand down and used the Magik Satchel she learned when studying Quan Chi's spellbooks, and had been studying for a long time, to quickly summon the nunchucks back in her hand. She opened her hands, thought of her weapons, and from a flash of green light, the nunchucks on the floor vanished and reappeared in her hands in just half a second! She quickly turned around waiting for Reptile to show himself. She remembered her training with Jade in case that ever happened and knew that she couldn't rely on her eyes. So she closed them, and listened very carefully, ready to counter... Reptile was behind Kamuna. For a moment, she could hear him breathing... Reptile focused his mind on hitting her next, and his body became visible! Kamuna quickly opened her eyes, spun around and slammed her left nunchucks at Reptile's neck with enough force to send him onto the ground clutching his neck in pain. Kamuna slowly walked up to Reptile. She was about to swing at him when Reptile quickly vanished! Kamuna realized that Reptile was going to change strategies. She dropped her nunchucks, closed her eyes, listened carefully, and waited... Reptile was at her left side from a distance. He turned visible, and spat out his long tongue at Kamuna's neck. Kamuna caught wind and grabbed Reptile's tongue! Unable to pull it back, Reptile knew he was in trouble! Kamuna pulled on the tongue, causing Reptile to be launched at her! Kamuna smirked as she let go of the tongue and punched Reptile in the forehead, sending him sliding on the floor on his back. Reptile lifted his head, shook, and vanished again. Kamuna knew what he was going to do next. So she closed her eyes, listened, waited, and opened her right hand. Reptile was at Kamuna's 4:30 by 10 feet. He turned visible and spat out a wad of acid! In just a second, Korona heard the spit, opened her eyes, used the Magik Satchel to summon a pair of nunchucks, spun around, and threw the pair at Reptile's face, just passing the acid! Kamuna rolled to the right to avoid the spit. As the wad landed on the floor and dissolved it, the weapon bounced off of Reptile's forehead. He waddled back from the force, turned to Kamuna, watched as she used the Magik Satchel to summon the falling weapon out of mid-air, then fainted.

"Not as tough as mother said you were." Kamuna chuckled.

Kamuna turned to see Ferra slap Jubei in the stomach, with her right fist, so hard, he crashed into the wall!

"Jubei!" Kamuna shouted.

"Your friend weak against Coro/Ferra!" the boy on Ferra's back laughed. Kamuna was already pissed off with Jubei being hit.

"You hurt my friends," she snapped as she approached Coro/Ferra. "You answer to me!"

"She wants play, Ferra." Ferra roared before charging. Kamuna jumped, and spin-flipped over Coro/Ferra. "otayGAH!" Coro shouted as Kamuna turned to the two and charged. While Ferra darted to her, Kamuna prepared for a combo. As Ferra reached out for her, Kamuna jumped forward, out of the way, and used her right fist to punch Ferra in the face. When she landed, Kamuna quickly used the Magik Satchel to summon a nunchaku in her left hand, and swung it at Ferra's midsection! Kamuna used her momentum from the swing to spin herself around and use her right leg to kick Ferra in the stomach with enough force to send her and Coro flying. Ferra landed on her back 3 feet, while Coro reached 6 feet. With Coro off of Ferra, Kamuna took the opportunity. She dashed forward, used her right hand to punch Ferra in the chest before using the Magik Satchel and making a stinging nunchuck-uppercut. She, then used her right leg to kick Ferra in the face twice. She was going to land a third when Ferra caught it. Ferra used her free hand to punch Kamuna in the face! When Ferra let go, Kamuna was vulnerable. Ferra grabbed her by the ribs and hoisted her up, revealing Coro, who climbed back on! Kamuna watched as Coro swung his hand up, about to claw her! Kamuna had to make a move! She kicked Ferra in the stomach. Ferra reacted by roaring in pain and loosening her grip. Kamuna did it again. Ferra did some more. Kamuna did it again one last time and broke free! Ferra was knocked back 3 feet, landed on her back, with Coro screaming underneath, and lay asleep.

"Wish you were more of a man than a child." Kamuna breathed as she turned and ran to Jubei, who had just got up from the impact. His right hand was covering the bruise from Ferra's slap while his left was around his back.

"Take it easy, Jubei." Kamuna told as she helped Jubei walk to a part pf the wall that wasn't broken. Kamuna helped Jubei slowly sit down.

"*Agh!*" Jubei groaned "That hurt."

"Take it easy." Kamuna repeated. "Sit tight. I'll be back in a minute." She stood up and turned to Ermac & Shang Quan. After getting a green skull thrown at his face, Ermac used his telekinesis to grab Shang Quan again. A green aura kept the young sorcerer frozen in place as he watched Ermac lift his hand and hoist Shang Quan into the air. With a shout, Ermac flapped his hand downward and slammed Shang Quan headfirst to the ground, which knocked him out! While Kamuna darted to Ermac, Kotal Kahn picked up his tecpatl. He leapt forward was about to stab Korona's head! Korona drew his blades and blocked the incoming attack.

"Nice to see you haven't changed, Ko'atal." Korona spoke before he kicked Kotal Kahn in the stomach, forcing him to drop the knife. Korona retracted, charged and punched him in the ribs twice. His third punch was aiming for the head, but Kotal Kahn grabbed it.

"Who are you?" he asked before he pushed Korona away.

"Until she died," Korona explained "I was stuck in Mileena's eyes the whole time." Kotal Kahn grabbed two scythes from behind his back. He leapt forward again and aimed for Korona's chest! Korona moved his fists close together, drew his blades, and blocked the attack.

"Then you know why she died." Kotal claimed.

"And how much of asshole you were." Korona replied as he pushed the scythes up from his body. When they were high enough, Korona quickly un-retraced, aimed for Kotal Kahn's chest, drew, and stabbed through his ribcage with just 3 inches, just before retracting again and flipping backward. As drops of blood dipped from his chest, Kotal Kahn was forced to his knees. "But then again," Korona continued "you're much of one as _she_ was." Kotal effortfully got up and walked a few steps forward.

"She endangered the realms." he said.

"As do you." Korona reminded. Kotal Kahn picked up the tecpati. "When Mileena promised a free Edenia, you sic'ed hundreds of people on her," Kotal grabbed the blade with the other hand, and pulled. Blood spilled. "Who'd still be alive if you weren't so desperate to kill her!"

"A united Outworld" Kotal Kahn hissed as he showed his bleeding fist "stands strong against its enemies."

" _Your_ enemies!" Korona corrected as he drew his blades. "You're just using it as a war slave & meat shield so you can get away with murdering whoever you fear. Such as Mileena & Raiden." Kotal Kahn's face turned angry as he charged forward.

Kamuna arrived next to beat-up Shang Quan. She stood before the amalgamated fusion of souls, her nunchucks folded in each hand as she awaited his attack. "My father told me of you Ermac. It does not have to be this way. My ally, Shang Quan, wields the power of two of the strongest sorcerers that ever lived. He can free you. You wouldn't have to live in this state of eternal limbo." Behind his mask, Ermac's glowing eyes narrowed in indignation.

"The state of our being is irrelevant," he replied blankly. "As are the souls that comprise our being. We were created by Shao Kahn, to serve the Emperor of Outworld. _That._ Is our purpose. _That._ Is all we require." Floating off the ground, Ermac's energy began to envelop his fists as all around him; debris, ornaments, and furnishings rose into the air. " _We_ are many! _You_ are one! You will die by our hand!" Kamuna tched and readied for the attack. A wave of Ermac's hands, and the floating objects hurtled towards her. The nunchucks whirled from her grip and met the projectiles in a cyclone of metal, scattering them in every direction. Now Ermac floated towards her, an energy ball forming in each hand as Kamuna turned and dashed for the wall, the momentum of her charge carrying her up and across the vertical surface as Ermac's projectiles impacted behind her. As she hoped, he was so focused on pursuing her that he failed to see where she was going. A quick swipe of her nunchucks, and the tapestry hanging in her path fell off the wall to blanket over him. Before he could throw it off, Kamuna leapt off and grabbed the free end, dashing back and around her opponent until he was wrapped up in the smothering fabric. _That's only going to hold him for a few seconds!_ she realized. She had better finish this and get to the others before any more of Kotal Kahn's minions showed up. She charged, and the nunchucks struck him across his entire body until the struggling fabric encased form collapsed motionless to the floor.

"You may be many," she admitted. "But you're _still_ just one opponent."

After getting cut from an attack, Korona fell back, placed his hand on his mouth, looked, and saw blood, then turned to the Kahn.

"You do not know me." he spoke.

"You're right." Korona explained as he slowly rose up "I don't. But after seeing your konflicts with Mileena, I slowly learned the truth behind your eyes." Kotal Kahn looked angry again. "...You're just a selfish, stupid, cocky coward!" Korona insulted " _Just_ like Mileena!"

"I am _nothing_ like Mileena!"

"You say you fight for honor, but you kill out of indulgence instead!" Kotal Kahn charged in roaring rage! He jumped up, and was about to stab Korona in the head! Kotal Kahn was suddenly blasted backward by a giant, red beam with enough force to push him away and send him crashing through the very throne, and into the wall behind! Kamuna & Korona turned and saw a shirtless man in his 40's with black hair, one green left eye, one cyber red right eye, a small pointy beard, and a huge scar on his chest. His belt was filled with different pistols and butterfly knives, and the left pocket on his black pants was carrying a grenade.

"Not smart picking on a kid, mate." he spoke.

"Who are you?" said Kamuna confused.

Shang Quan felt a bruise in his head as he woke up.

"*Augh*" he groaned. Kamuna heard and turned to him. "That... hurt." He placed his hand over his head as he slowly got onto his feet. Shang Quan couldn't see clearly. He turned around and saw a blurry figure. Shang Quan tried to focus more, but all he could see was a familiar face. "...K-Kano?" Kamuna and Korona turned to him confused.

"'Kano?'" they both replied.

"That was my ol' man." the man spoke. "The name's Dominic." Shang Quan's eyes focused three times before everything was clear again. He looked a lot like Kano, but the scar on his chest gave it away.

"You look a lot like him." the kid commented as Kamuna and Korona turned to Domonic.

"What do you want, Dominic?" asked Kamuna.

"One o' my 'ssociates in the Netherrealm said that 'e's been 'earin' rumors about a kid containing the souls o' Shang Tsung & Quan Chi, an' that he aligned with the Rogue Child. Figured you'd be one helluva payday. Along with the Netherrealm princess & an Edenian with Tarkatan blades? That makes bonus!"

"Meaning?"

"He wants to sell us to the highest bidder, Kamuna." Shang Quan explained "The Black Dragon is a clan of high-tech mercenaries. They'd do _anything_ to get their hands on money." Korona drew his left blade.

"I knew your father had secrets, Dominic." Korona admitted "But I didn't expect _you_ to be one of them."

"He always was an arsehole. Never trusted 'im in my life."

"Then why take his place?" asked Shang Quan

"I needed to learn how to survive. An' I managed by teamin' up with the Red Dragon."

"Definitely not something Kano would do." Korona admitted as Dominic walked forward.

"Least 'e deserved for all the trouble he made." Kamuna walked toward Dominic.

"We don't have time for this, Dominic." she shouted "Get out of the way!" she stopped and waved to a battle stance.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dominic" Shang Quan spoke as he walked beside Kamuna and spun into fight stance. "But I'm afraid you'll be low on reward."

"Ugh... Some people..." Dominic sighed before taking two small steps closer, drawing a knife with his his right hand, and jumped toward Shang Quan. Shang Quan watched as Dominic quickly thrusted his right arm, aiming at Shang Quan's face. Shang Quan reacted by swinging his left arm to deflect the attack and quickly punched Dominic in the face three times. The mercenary was stunned. Shang Quan finished the combo by spinning left, and kicking in the stomach with his right leg. Dominic landed on his back, and rolled back up ready to fight. Shang Quan charged forward with a punch ready. Dominic grabbed the wrist & shoulder, and pulled. Shang Quan could feel his arm being pulled on. He tried to tug it back, but Dominic was too strong. As Dominic chuckled while still pulling on the arm, Kamuna ran up to them. Dominic noticed and threw Shang Quan at her. For 3 seconds, Kamuna rolled under flying Shang Quan, stood right next to Dominic and used her right fist to punch him in the face. Kamuna landed another 2 blows with the left nunchucks. One on his cheek, the next to the jaw. With him open, Kamuna grabbed Dominic's right arm with both hands, kicked him in the face with her left leg, and threw him over her shoulder, knocking him out.

"Mercenaries sure can be a pain in the neck." Kamuna commented as she rolled her right arm.

"Yeah..." Shang Quan groaned as he got on his hands & knees, then his feet, and slowly walked to a concrete pillar while holding his pulled arm. "And apparently, a pain in the arm." Shang Quan made it to the pillar and slammed the arm onto it, "*Augh!*" pinning it back in place. He shook it a few times just make sure. "I can send the others back to the Flesh Pits." Shang Quan said as he walked to the center of the room. "We can't risk anymore casualties when Special Forces arrive." Shang Quan opened his hand, thought of the Flesh Pits, and from a glow off green light, Kotal Kahn, Coro/Ferra, Ermac, and Reptile slowly vanished.

"What about him?" asked Korona as he pointed to the unconscious Dominic.

"He'll stay. He said he's with the Red Dragon. And even if he isn't, We'll just let them have him." Shang Quan turned to Kamuna "Kamuna, help Jubei. Make sure he's okay." Kamuna nodded, then ran to groaning Jubei. Shang Quan turned to Korona.

"What happens afterwards?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." a faint whisper of voices grew. Shang Quan & Korona turned to the door, where the voices were coming from. "But we're about to find out." Ten soldiers in black barged in with a blue-eyed blonde with short hair in a full-bodied uniform with a utility belt, and a black vest, holding a handgun, leading the charge. She turned to her group.

"Team K." she ordered "Stay here, and guard this door. Team X, you guys guard the backdoor." Shang Quan & Korona ran to her. The leader looked and ran to them. "General Cassie Cage of the Special Forces." she introduced as she turned to Shang Quan. "You "Shang Quan?""

"Yep." Shang Quan replied as 5 of the soldiers ran past them, to the door next to the throne. "This is Korona."

"Kabal & Kung Lao told us you'd be here, along with two others." Shang Quan turned and pointed to Kamuna, who had her hand on Jubei's shoulder.

"Right there." Cassie looked and saw Jubei wounded.

"Holly shit." she whispered before turning to the team guarding the front door. "Dragon 2! Get the medic!" Cassie darted to the two. Shang Quan & Korona followed. Cassie got down on one knee as she looked at the bruise on Jubei's stomach. "That's a nasty blow, kid." Cassie commented "I dunno how you're still alive."

"Can you help him?" asked Kamuna worried.

"Our stuff's in Earthrealm." Cassie explained "Even with the closest portal, we don't have much time."

"I can get us there." Shang Quan replied. Cassie turned to him surprised.

"You can actually do that?"

"I carry the souls of Shang Tsung & Quan Chi."

"...You're joking..." Cassie whispered.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnope." he said with a wide face. "No I am _not._ " A trooper approached with a first aid kit. He got down on one knee, and touched the wound. Jubei hissed and gasped in pain.

"5 broken ribs." the medic observed "Severe cardiac damage. Still beating though. I dunno how long. Broken spine." the man opened his kit, pulled out a small can, loosened the lid open, stuck his finger in, pulled out a stream of lotion, and rubbed it onto Jubei's bare chest. "This should ease the pain on our way back." the medic assured as Jubei groaned in pain. "Until then," The medic pulled out another sample and rubbed it on. "calm down and take a rest, kid. You deserve it."

Kamuna was scared for Jubei. He can't die yet. He was the only one who could restore Revenants. And even though they just met, Kamuna could feel something inside Jubei that seemed important to her. But what was it? Only time will tell...

* * *

 **Kharacter Koverage:**

Kharacter: Kamuna

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Length: Long

Hair Color: Black

Skin Color: White

Age: 17

Pallete Color: Blue

Height: 5ft 4 in.

Weight: 122 lbs

Nationality: Chinese-Edenian/Netherrealm

Alliance: Her own

Bio: As the Revenant princess of the Netherrealm, Kamuna grew up through intense daily kombat training under her mother, Kitana, and aunt, Jade, but was forced to watch the demons of the Netherrealm fight to the death for her father & older brother's amusement. This changed when she saw a demon child watch helplessly as her father was slaughtered before her eyes! Upset with the kombat, Kamuna ran away, intent on throwing away her status as royalty, permanently. Along the way, she met a group of outcasts and misfits, who, just like her, wanted to end the kombat (she even took a liking to one of them). She joined them into ending the Kombat Wars so she can finally sever her ties to the Netherrealm once and for all.

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _Please keep this in mind that I couldn't have done this chapter without help. Shoutout to Eric Michael Kline, the author of Cross Ange: the Knight of Hilda, who came up with some of the action scenes and gave me advice for the rest of the story._

 _If you're interested into checking out his story, head to this link:_

 _s/12885248/1/Cross-Ange-The-Knight-of-Hilda_

 _Stay tuned for chapter 3 when Korona, later known as Android, goes to a haunted temple and stumbles across an Edenian relic known as the Eden's Crystal._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Cassie called both teams back, Shang Quan used Quan Chi's memories to find the SF base. From a green aura, he managed to teleport everyone there. On a concrete floor, there were metal gates, tents, and soldiers walking everywhere at day. Shang Quan turned to Jubei's wound and noticed his heartbeat was dangerously dropping!

"He doesn't have much longer!" he shouted.

"Then we better step it up!" Cassie said as she turned to the medic. As he packed and closed his first-aid kit, Kamuna slid her arms under Jubei's back and picked him up. "Follow me." said Cassie as everyone stood up. Cassie turned and led the group to a nearby huge tent with a plus sign on the top. She held the left flap open, letting everyone in before following.

Inside, there was a big room with a bed with some sort of stand next to it, in the middle, four surgeons talking in one corner, five separate computers, with a keyboard & mouse, in another, two lights and a camera on the ceiling above the bed, and different tools on a counter. On the ceiling, next to a wall, there was a 6ft-by-5ft box, which had a big, long tube, connected to a mask hung up on the wall below the box. The doctors turned to find the group enter.

"This is a code red situation!" the medic shouted as he barged in. "This kid's got broken bones and needs cardiac treatment!" The surgeons reacted and spread out to different sections.

"Put him on the bed." Cassie ordered.

"Okay." Kamuna spoke quickly as she moved to the bed and carefully placed the groaning Jubei. One of the surgeons grabbed a blue square plate with napkins & knives off the counter, and placed it on the stand near the bed. She quickly turned and grabbed a pair of gloves in a box, then turned back. The second grabbed the lights and adjusted them to Jubei before turning them on. The third went to the computers and started typing. The fourth grabbed the mask, walked it to Jubei, and placed it on his face.

After a few seconds with a face, Cassie turned to Shang Quan, Korona, & Kamuna. "I'm so sorry." she said "But the doctors here need to focus."

"Is he going to make it?" Kamuna asked

"Can we _please_ talk outside?" Cassie asked worryingly.

"Alright. Alright." Shang Quan interrupted. "We're going." Shang Quan, Korona, Kamuna, & Cassie all walked out of the medical tent.

Cassie led the group in an open tent next to the bigger medical tent. Inside, there were three locker-sized boxes on the bottom-left corner, following to the top-left, there was a giant screen on a stand, and 3 SF computers. In the top-right, there were weapons' crates, next to another screen on a stand. Close to the top-middle, there was a high-tech table. After walking up to the table, Cassie turned to the group.

"I need _full_ detail." she spoke "Who are you guys?"

Shang Quan turned to the others, then to Cassie. He used his magik to create illusions and explained the whole story.

"Oh." Cassie said after Shang Quan finished "Well, that explains a lot."

"The Elder Gods made and sent me to find him, and then, head to Earthrealm to find allies so we can stop Mortal Kombat from destroying Outworld."

"Why would we be worried for Outworld? Kotal Kahn attacked _us_ first."

"Outworld has innocent people too, Cassie." Kamuna argued "And Kotal Kahn's forcing them into the Tournament because he's afraid."

"Did you not hear me?"

"Because they know he won't take "no" for an answer. They're only doing this because he's got them all wrapped around his finger." Korona added. Cassie was about to speak back, but then calmed down.

"...Okay, kids." she asked "What's _your_ plan?"

"The last three Kahns of Outworld used the throne to lay siege on Outworld. Meaning: They serve the throne out of fear, and for their own safety. Without someone like that on the throne, Outworld just might stop attacking."

"How exactly can we dethrone Kotal Kahn?"

"If we can increase their hate perspective about him, they'll eventually decide they've had enough."

"...A revolution?"

"Correct."

"No one in Outworld can stand up to the Emperor."

"Didn't stop Mileena & the Tarkatans." Cassie paused, then she flinched as if she got the idea.

"Oh-ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh." she exclaimed in understanding. "I get it."

"Get what?" asked Shang Quan.

"The Tarkatans need an alpha in order to operate." Cassie explained "There were two alphas before; Baraka, then Mileena. Their similarity? They had Tarkatan in them."

"Your point?" Cassie tapped the table, showing a 4d projection of around the Koliseum in Outworld.

"We got word that the Tarkatans are being used by their newest, quote, "alpha," Tanya, as slaves in the Koliseum, killing each other to see who will compete in the Tournament, under Kotal's orders, of course." Korona heard the name before. He scratched his head as he went on a trip down memory lane.

"'Tanya...'" he whispered as he remembered. "Wait. Wasn't Tanya Edenian?"

"Bingo." Cassie answered. Shang Quan got the idea and snapped his finger.

"Of course!" he shouted "The Tarkatans need a _Tarkatan_ to lead. And bonus: They answer to no one but themselves! So if Korona can overthrow Tanya-" Korona caught up.

"-I can get the Tarkatans on our side." he added.

"Wait," Cassie interrupted "how can _you_ do it?"

"Like this." Korona answered as he drew his right blade. Cassie leapt back in surprise.

"WHOA!" Cassie paused in shock as Korona retracted with a smirk.

"You were saying?" Cassie shook her head once and her eyes widened.

"Ohohohokay, kid." Cassie chuckled as she turned to Korona "That's awesome."

"Well," Shang Quan interrupted as he crossed his arms "How can we get into Outworld undetected? Kotal Kahn has to have his forces informed by now. And by judging from what we saw at the villa, we may not have a lot of time before the Tournament starts."

"Relax." Cassie explained "The Tournament won't start until next week."

"Then we've got one week to find a way into Outworld, learn what we need, and stop them both before all hell breaks loose." Kamuna summed up.

"Well, one of our spies told us that only Tanya's running the operation. Apparently, Kotal Kahn has some bigger fish to fry."

"So, I'm safe to go to the Koliseum?" Korona asked.

"Not quite." Cassie explained "Kotal Kahn's working on preparations for the Tournament." Shang Quan looked down and placed his right pointer & thumb on his chin as if he was coming up with a plan.

"I could cause a distraction." he said as he lifted his head. "We'll start a frontal assault from the Kuatan Jungle. And in case we have to take deadly measures, I can make sure there are no casualties on either side in the first place."

Cassie made a face half-interested. She swiped the table left. The koliseum slid left before vanishing. In its place was a village in the Pure Merge, what was left of the original Outworld.

"Here's our closest bet." she informed.

"Won't Raiden find out?" asked Korona.

"The first move we make, he'll find out no matter what it is." Shang Quan spoke as he turned to Korona "Whether we like it or not, Raiden already knows we're here." There was a pause.

"Alright. I guess we can say we've got a strategy ready." Cassie spoke as she turned to Korona. "C'mon. We need you to suit up." Korona looked and remembered he still had the bandages. Cassie turned to Shang Quan. "You two wait out here until I can get you a team. Kamuna, stay with Jubei, we'll need someone to tell him everything."

"Yes, ma'am." Shang Quan replied.

While Kamuna entered the medical tent. Korona followed Cassie into a different, smaller, longer tent, next to the one they were in before. She opened the right flap and turned to Korona. "After you." she insisted. Korona went in as instructed and found a 12 foot hallway followed by a door at the end. At the lefthand side, next to the door, Korona could see gas masks hung on the wall, 5x5. As the two walked up to the door, Cassie line jumped and grabbed two masks, then threw one to Korona. "Wait here." Cassie told Korona. "I'm gonna bring you some armor." Cassie put on her mask, turned to the door, and opened. One sniff of bad smell from inside the room was enough to tell Korona that it was a morgue. Korona suddenly felt nauseous and covered his mouth as Cassie closed the door behind her. He was use to smelling blood, no thanks to Mileena, but rotting carcasses, he was gonna have a hard time with that.

"Okay." he wheezed as he put on his mask. "That's disgusting." In the mask, Korona could breathe easily, but he could get his mind off the smell. He waited for 2 minutes. Cassie opened the door and came out. With a Tarkatan breastplate in one hand, and red leggings in the other. Korona watched as Cassie dropped the armor in front of him.

"We already cleaned it out." Cassie informed. Korona took off the mask and grabbed the armor. He slid the breastplate down his head, and pulled up the leggings. He still had the bandages on. But that's for the better, in his opinion. He looked around and noticed that the armor looked familiar...

"Wait." he asked as he turned to Cassie "Isn't this... Baraka's?"

"Yep." she nodded "Whole thing."

"How did-"

"A parting gift, from Kotal Kahn 35 years ago." Korona was impressed and surprised at the same time. They had Baraka's armor the whole time!

Inside the briefing tent, Shang Quan had something stuck in his mind. He did a Soul Flashback and realized after becoming a Revenant, Jade had mysteriously vanished for under 25 years. Why would she come back now? And what was she doing around that time? Not even Quan Chi had the answers. Not that Quan Chi ever cared. All he ever cared for was making people 'more useful.' and apparently didn't care about losing a puppet. _'More useful' my a**._ he thought to himself. Once he gets the chance, he'll need some answers. Shang Quan turned and saw Cassie & Korona walk inside to him. "Wait." he said when he looked at Korona's armor. "Isn't that Baraka's?"

"Yyyyep." Cassie answered "From 40 years ago." Shang Quan was impressed.

"Huh," he spoke as he turned to Cassie "didn't think you had it."

"Didn't expect you to... Anyway, you get a head start on Kuatan Jungle. In the meantime, I'll send a squad to make sure no stone's unturned." Cassie turned to Korona. "You go on ahead to the arena, and bring back the Tarkatans. And for undercover reasons, your code name will be Android. Dismissed." Cassie turned and walked out. Shang Quan & Korona looked at each other.

"Guess I could use a new name." Korona commented.

"If you ask me," Shang Quan replied with a smile. "I think 'Android' sounds a lot better than 'Korona.'" the sorcerer turned to the flaps, thought of the Koliseum undergrounds, held out his arm, opened his hand, and a green portal opened just outside the flaps. Shang Quan turned back to Android. "I'll keep it open until you get back." he said.

"Thanks, Shang Quan." Android spoke.

"No problem, Android." Shang Quan replied.

* * *

Android walked through the portal, and found himself in a huge, dark dungeon underground. The smell of monster feces filled the place. Android didn't take it well, at first. He plugged his nose from a single sniff. After a few seconds, he let go. He still needed to get use to rotten smells. Android turned and saw a staircase, filled with daylight. He heard commotion, and metal clashing up there. He walked up and found himself outside the Koliseum. The smell went away, and was replaced by heat. He found Tarkatans standing everywhere, watching another a Tarkatan, standing in front of a throne, with another on his back in front of the victor. Android looked and saw Tanya standing next to the throne, observing the fight. She looked different, her tan was darker, her pupils were replaced with glowing yellow eyeballs. She had a dragon naginata on her back. She turned to the victor and shouted "Finish him!" Android darted to the fight. The victor slowly turned to the loser. He drew his right blade and walked up to the fallen Tarkatan. The loser did nothing as if he were forced to accept death. The winner pulled back and thrusted at the head! When Android got close enough, he drew his left blade, swung it upward, deflected the attack, and used his free hand to punch him in the forehead five times, knocking him out! He turned to Tanya, who followed as they walked in circles. "Speak, while you can." she said.

"My name is Android." Android protested "And I'm here to bring the Tarkatans back to our rightful home!"

"You hold no sway here, child, _I_ am in command of the Tarkatans now."

"We will not listen to this... insanity! Killing each other for the Tournament? You stain the Tarkatan honor, Edenian. We answer to no one! Not even the throne."

"After Mileena died, I realized that Kotal Kahn couldn't be killed from the outside." Android needed to find a way to get her attention.

"Is that why you turned on your fellow Edenians? Last I checked, you were with Mileena against Kotal Kahn!" It worked pretty well. Tanya's eyes glowed brighter as her smile turned to an angry frown.

"Mileena vowed to create a free Edenia!"

"Who's to say she was the only one who _could?!_ "

"Who are _you_ to speak that way?"

"...Do you know who I really am."

"Ko'atal warned me of you earlier today, Korona. He said you, as well as Mileena, was formed in the Flesh Pits. Your best claim to the Tarkatans is moot."

"So was Mileena's to the throne, but that didn't stop Shao Kahn. And if I remember correctly, you were under his belt too. Is it because you're trying to survive long enough to create a free Edenia?" Tanya grew angrier.

"I do what I must to do so!"

"Such a weak will..." Android insulted. Tanya pulled out her dragon naginata with her right hand and prepared for kombat.

Android jumped forward, drew both blades, and aimed for her head. Tanya spun her naginata and blocked the attack, leaving Android balancing on the weapon. "If you are so intent on creating a free Edenia..." he spoke during the fight. After a second, Android pushed, and lifted off over her. Android turned around, and charged. Android swung his left arm southeast. Tanya dodged left. With effort, Android aimed his right blade for her navel, but only made a small stab. Afraid of a counterattack, Android quickly pulled back and retracted, splashing a puddle of blood on the ground. Seeing how she was stunned for 3 seconds, Android retracted, spun left, and roundhouse-kicked her in the face. "Then why are you working for the person _against_ the idea?" Tanya quickly stood up, spun her naginata upside down, dug it deep into the ground, jumped, used it as a pole, swung around, pulled it out, and was flying, feet first, at Android, who rolled left. Tanya, then, struck the ground again, swung around, and flew directly at his back. Android turned around and saw Tanya turning in mid-air, so she was facing headfirst, and readying her naginata for a strike! Android reacted by drawing his blades again, and deflecting the attack. "Who even _does_ that?!"

"You lecture me? On scheming from behind the scenes?!" Tanya yelled as her feet landed.

"It's _stupid_ is what it _is._ " Android replied as he pushed against the spear. With the odds stacked, Android had to pull off a gamble. He quickly retracted his left blade, grabbed the naginata, retracted his right, and grabbed with that hand too. With this opportunity, Android rolled back, forcing Tanya to jump over him. The two stood up and turned to each other. "My will is stronger than your fear!" Tanya charged forward in a fit of rage. She readied her naginata for a swing. Android quickly drew his left blade to deflect the attack and hit hard enough to bounce the naginata out of Tanya's hand before giving a hard kick to the stomach, knocking her out.

"Quite the scandal." Android commented as he turned to the Tarkatan horde, who were completely confused. But when Android drew his right blade and rose it up high, the Tarkatans all gasped in awe, then, bowed to him as a show of respect.

* * *

"The Tarkatans are with us now, Cassie." Android spoke through the walkie-talkie Cassie gave him. _"_ _We're already heading to the portal."_ Cassie was already outside the camp with a walkie-talkie in her hand.

"Good job, Android." Cassie complemented with a smile. "I'll call Shang Quan and see if he's got that assault taken care of."

 _"And what about Jubei & Kamuna?"_

"Jubei's still being treated. I'd expect a few more minutes at most. In the meantime, bring your team back here. I need you for another thing."

 _"Okay."_ Cassie tapped her talkie and put it in her back pocket.

"Any news from Outworld?" asked Jubei behind her back. Cassie quickly turned around and saw Jubei walking towards her. Kamuna, with him. And they both had a bruise on their faces.

"I see you're all healed up. That was quicker than I expected."

"Kamuna's Magik Satchel made things easier."

"Huh. Still, what the hell happened? You two look like you had an angry argument."

"Kamuna surprised me. Tried to trick me into restoring her."

"I figured that'd be the only solution." Kamuna explained.

"Still, I don't know why it couldn't work on you." Jubei replied as he turned to Kamuna.

"Either way," Cassie spoke as she pointed to the giant crates behind them. "why don't you two wait by there?" Jubei & Kamuna turned to the crates "I'll have someone note you when I need ya." Jubei & Kamuna turned back to Cassie, nodded, then ran to the crates. Before turning, Cassie pulled her walkie-talkie out, dialed a number, and spoke. "Shang Quan, this is Cassie. Everything alright?"

 _"All taken care of."_ Shang Quan replied through the speaker. _"I've dispatched the troops to guard the_ _perimeter like you asked. And I've already used some of Shang Tsung's magik to keep the hostages alive. But Kotal Kahn hasn't arrived yet. Then again, I'm kinda glad he didn't."_

"Well, I'm starting to think your distraction worked. Android has the Tarkatans now. Bring your team back here before Kotal Kahn arrives, we need to regroup and redeploy."

 _"And the hostages?"_

"We can't risk them being in the Tournament. Take them with you, and make sure they don't attack."

 _"Alright. Shang Quan out."_ Cassie tapped her talkie and put it back in her pocket. She turned to the portal, still open, and through it, Android was leading the Tarkatans into the camp. They all walked up to her in a straight line of three rows.

"Where to next?" asked Android.

"For your next mission," Cassie explained "several years ago, a crystal skull we obtained in the wars turned out to contain a demon. We codenamed him "Tentakle" because, well, he has 7 tentacles. He vanished, taking 3 of our soldiers with him. Next thing we knew, we lost 5 more in this old temple in what's left of Edenia, where we found the skull. We think it might be Tentakle."

"Okay," Android replied "I'll head there right away."

"And if you don't make it out?"

"I'll bring two with me." Android assured.

"Just make it outta there alive."

"Understood." Android turned to the Tarkatans. He pointed to two of them. "You two," he said in the Tarkatan tongue. "with me." The two Tarkatans waddled their way to him. "The rest of you, guard the perimeter and wait for orders. But whatever happens. Do. Not. Kill. Understand?" The Tarkatans growled in agreement. "Good. Move out." The Tarkatans waddled out of the camp like zombies. The ones Android selected stayed. Android turned to Cassie, who had her mouth open in surprise.

"I can't take care of a bunch of Tarkatans." she spoke.

"You don't have to, General." Android replied in English "Leave that to Shang Quan when he arrives." Through the portal, still open, walked Shang Quan along with a group of soldiers and Outworlders. Android & Cassie turned to them in surprise.

"Well, speak of the devil." Android laughed. As soon as everyone was out, Shang Quan turned to the portal, closed it with a wave of his hand, then walked up to Android & Cassie with a short-timed smile as if it was easy.

"Anywhere we can put them?" he asked.

"They'll be here as refugees." Cassie explained as she moved her hands. "But they can't enter the Tournament. We'll need you to supervise them, and as a translator for the Tarkatans here."

"Why?"

"I need to go to an ancient temple in the Edenian Merge." Android explained as he turned to Cassie, then back. "Cassie thinks the disappearances there have been caused by a demon."

"Why would a demon be important?"

"It took seven of soldiers." Cassie answered.

"Yikes." Shang Quan commented with wide eyes "And I thought casualties were bad."

"Can you get us there?" asked Android as the sorcerer turned to him.

"I dunno." Shang Quan answered. "All I _do_ remember is what the Alliance knew. Gimme a sec." Shang Quan turned away and did a Soul Flashback. Shang Tsung first; _'_ _An_ _cient temple.' 'Ancient temple.' 'Ancient temple...'_ he looked and looked and looked... Then, he found a pyramid in the Edenian Merge! Somewhere in the plains. Shang Quan turned back with a smile hinting a surprise. "Found it." he turned again, and with a wave from his hand, opened another portal.

"It's an old pyramid in Edenia, probably before Taven & Daegon were even born." he explained as he turned around. "A few hundred more meters, and you should find it." Android turned to his Tarkatans and spoke in the Tarkatan tongue.

"Ready to go?" The Tarkatans growled in agreement. "Then follow me." he said with a smile. Then, Android turned to the portal and darted through!

* * *

Android and the Tarkatans found themselves in a barren wasteland, barely any grass, and a grey sky! As they looked around, Android was instantly shocked to see that Shao Kahn would just junk up something so beautiful without a clear reason. _No wonder Sindel committed suicide._ The Tarkatans turned to Android in confusion.

"Are you alright, master?" one of them asked.

"How could-" Android stammered with eyes wide open. "How could he do this?" The other Tarkatan looked around, still confused, then turned back.

"What?" he asked. Android turned around and saw a tree right behind the portal.

"The grass, the water, the birds," he spoke as he half-jogged up to it. He tapped the tree just to watch vanished into dust, and fly through the cold wind. "even the trees." he finished "Gone..."

"Why are you so worked up about this." said the first Tarkatan.

"Because Edenia wasn't always like this." Android explained as he turned to the two. "It used to be a peaceful paradise... until Shao Kahn attacked."

"And it's because of him," said a man behind Android. "that all except the Outworlder Merge, is in ruin." Android turned to find an Edenian man with a black dragon tattoo on the right side of his face. He his facial hair showed three points upward around his chin. His arm-braces were marked with images of dragons. His breastplate contained a center orange jewel. Around the jewel, had three imaged, golden spikes on each side, going downward in a different direction. His belt was also imaged with dragons. His leather leggings looked like kombat armor. The Tarkatans growled as they drew their blades. Android drew his left blade as a warning.

"Don't do it, boys." he warned as he slowly approached forward. "Leave it to me." He retracted and then, he and the man were walking in circles. "Who are you?" he asked in English.

"My name it Taven." said the man. "And I have no patience for Tarkatans-"

"Taven?" That name sounded familiar. "Oh yeah, so you must be who Shang Quan mentioned." But neither Kitana, nor Mileena, had the full information. He needed to not mention them. "We're here to find an Edenian temple, somewhere around here." explained Android. "We think it has what we're looking for so we can destroy Mortal Kombat-"

"Why, in all the realms," asked Taven. "would you want to destroy the Tournament?"

"Because Kotal Kahn & Raiden have turned it into a full-on war." Android answered. "Millions from the first Tournament, dead."

"Which is why the Tournament must remain!"

"Then why is Kotal Kahn enforcing his entire realm into this? And why is Raiden so hell-bent on destroying Outworld?! In fact, why the fuck are both sides killing each other _outside_ the Tournament?!"

"The Tournament prevents tyrants from conquering, or even entering the Realms!" Android was growing angry.

"But the Elder Gods _allowed_ that to happen, when the invader wins a 10 streak! As a stupid rite of passage! Innocents murdered!"

"I never liked it either!" Taven yelled back "But it is a shield."

"A shield can either break or walk around! And why the hell are you standing with this?!" There was a 3-second silence broken by Taven.

"...That, I cannot tell you." Android instantly stopped walking and prepared for kombat.

"Then I'll just have to _beat_ it outta you." he snarled in anger.

Android charged forward. As soon as he got close enough, he aimed his right fist at Taven's face. Taven caught wind, grabbed it, and quickly punched Android's cheek, knocking him on his back. Taven leapt forward and rapidly punched Android in the ribs before horizintaly jumping 5 feet out of the way. The pain in Android's chest wasn't anything Kotal Kahn could do. This was 3 times worse. He effortfully rolled over, and managed to get on his right foot despite the constant pain. "*Gdyah.*" he gasped as he effortfully placed his other leg down and slowly looked at Taven. "That is... *Urh* some skill."

"I learned from my parents." Taven answered. "And I have plenty more skill." The stranger quickly placed both his hands half held out in front of him. Fireballs quickly shot out of both his palms at a quick speed! A spark of adrenaline caused the pain to quickly vanish, and Android quickly drew both his blades. His body was out of control, like it was reacting on his own faster than he could. He swung his left blade and the fireballs vanished! _Two can play at that game!_ He thought in the back of his mind. Android pointed the right blade at Taven, and sparks spread out of the tip like a shotgun shell! The sparks flew fast and hit Taven, stunning him. With this opportunity, Android charged forward, jumped, and dropkicked Taven with enough force that should break a man's ribcage. Android was standing around Taven's waist as he was lying on his back. Android plunged his blades into the man's hands! As Taven was yelling in pain, Android jumped, used the blades to hold him upside down, leaned back some more, let go, and used both his ankles to kick with enough force to break a man's skull, sending Taven sliding through the sand. Android quickly performed a leaping stunt, landing on his feet, with his eyes on Taven on the ground.

"How's that for skill?" he said with a smile. But then, the pain came back. He groaned as he limped and was forced to his knees. How was he able to endure that much pain before? "H... how the hell did I do that?" he whispered to himself as he looked to the ground, watching Taven's boots approach. He couldn't hear half as well as a few seconds ago.

"It is over." he heard Taven speak. "I win." This immediately triggers Android to quickly draw his blades and impale Taven's legs!

"Like hell it is!" Android shouted before Taven grabbed his blades and quickly pulled them both out, sending Android sliding back through the sand. Android's pain was now worse, even when he moved. He effortfully rolled to his stomach before taking 6 seconds to get his right leg up.

"Your pain will only worsen." Taven's muffled voice warned behind his back. "Why do you resist? Why must you put your life on the line to destroy the one thing that maintains balance...?" Android remembered what happened when he and his friends attempted escape from Outworld. While Android focused on Kotal Kahn, Jubei was fatally injured. The pain suddenly increased, forcing Android to hiss as he retracted and clenched his chest.

"B-because..." he spoke through his teeth. "...We were in a battle, trying to escape Kotal Kahn... While I focused on the threat in front of me... One of my friends was... nearly killed." He could feel his throat tighten as his vision became soggy. "I tried my best to... hold my attacker off... But still..." He felt a tear drop as he pictured Jubei from after they escaped. "I couldn't hold him back long enough... to save him-" Android's throat tightened so hard, he fell victim to a blackout.

* * *

Android woke up and found himself in a giant glass canister filled with a light-jade liquid he remembered all too well. This liquid came from the very DNA of Edenians, capable of ensuring heart stability, event without vital organs. It was the secret of Edenian long life. Android looked around and saw he was back in the Flesh Pits! Then, he saw Mileena without her magenta mask, carrying Kitana's corpse into the Pits! Kitana was killed during the invasion! No wonder he couldn't see through her mind anymore! Android couldn't see what was going on until Mileena placed Kitana's body onto a table. Right then, he could hear her speak! "I never thought I would have to see you like this, sister." she snarled. "But don't worry... I will avenge our father's death... Starting with Liu Kang..." Android didn't like the sound of that! Enraged at what Mileena could do with his sister's relationship with Liu Kang, he placed his fists against the glass and drew his blades, breaking the glass, scattering it's fragments onto the floor along with the spilled liquid, and landed feet first in front of the canister. He charged forward, roaring. Mileena turned to look, but it was too late! Android retracted his left blade and punched her in the jaw with enough force to send Mileena sliding across the room! She looked up with an angry face as she leaped onto her feet. "You will support my rule!" she sneared as she pulled out both her sai and gripped tightly.

"Not on your life, bitch!" Android yelled back. Mileena charged forward, screaming in rage. Android charged forward, roaring as he drew his left blade. When both were close, Android lifted the blades over his head as Mileena thrusted her sai behind her back, ready to stab. When Android threw his blades into Mileena's shoulders down to her breasts, Mileena managed to stab through Android's ribcage! Then, a mysterious white aura appeared in front of both of them. When the aura suddenly exploded, Android sent Mileena careening into the wall! Then, nothing. Just utter blackness...

* * *

Android slowly opened his eyes. Seeing the night sky, he could recognize the constellations he had seen before. The Warrior, the Clerk, the Demon, etc. He could recognize the constellations he had seen before. The Warrior, the Clerk, the Demon, etc. The pain in his chest was still there, it barely even faded. Android groaned as he slowly, painfully, rose to a sitting position. He could see desert and dead sticks everywhere. Android felt himself shake. He turned to his shivering hand as he remembered that dream. It pictured exactly what he wanted to do at the time. "What the hell happened?" he asked himself.

"You fell unconscious." spoke Taven behind him. Android turned to find him sitting at a campfire. "Though, I half-expected you to be dead." Taven turned to Android with a casual face. "I guess you have the strength of a human."

"...I'm not going down without a fight." Android explained "That's what my friends taught me."

"Heheh, so I have seen." Taven chuckled. Android instantly remembered the other two Tarkatans.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"They're out cold in the sand." Taven pointed at his 12:00. Android looked and saw the Tarkatans lying on the ground. "They were enraged I had killed you, so I merely knocked them out." The pain still remained.

"You still got me pretty good." said Android as he gently patted his chest.

"A few more hours should heal you to your full strength." Android was curious at what he did. He turned to his chest and noticed the bruise.

"You didn't kill me." he asked as he turned to Taven. "Why?" His only answer was a small bow.

"...You reminded me of my encounter with my brother, Daegon."

"What of him?"

"I awoke in a foreign world with two figures. They told me that, consumed with jealousy & greed, Daegon killed our parents. They also explained that Daegon was responsible for their family as well. After he fell victim to their rage, I returned to my guardian, Orin for an explanation. He said we were to complete a quest set forth by our parents, Argus & Delia. My brother & I were to race through the realms, collecting their gifts to us, and destroy a spirit of flame known as Blaze. Whoever won would be given full godhood and the kombatants would be affected. Depending on who won would decide their fate. One would kill them, the other would strip them of their powers. This quest, though intended to save the realms, destroyed my family."

"What happened?"

"My brother, Daegon, was released prematurely, millennia before me. He became obsessed with winning the ultimate prize of full godhood and murdered our parents - and in his madness, he sought to destroy me as well."

"Why would he kill his own parents over a stupid prize like that? Was he a sore loser?"

"Why do you call godhood stupid?" asked Taven with an eyebrow raised.

"Because Raiden serves the Elder Gods, and during the first invasion, relied too heavily on them. Anyway, did anyone you know make it?"

"Orin and Caro, dragons loyal to our family for ages, were not spared from the curse this 'quest' had wrought." Taven continued with his brow lowered. "Daegon enslaved Caro for his own ends; the Tournament's magik has weakened Orin, leaving him unable to move."

Android continued to interview with Taven for nearly three hours. He found out that the power of the warrior is what will cause Armageddon. The Elder Gods ordered Argus to wipe out the warriors before they could grow stronger. Delia argued, said to strip them of their powers. So they created a contest. Delia created a spirit of flame named Blaze. Whoever could kill Blaze would be judged and granted godhood. Taven & Daegon would be used as a coin toss. One would kill the heroes, the other would strip them. However, Caro lost contact with Blaze and mistook it as the time to awaken Daegon. He schemed for over thousands of years... Android told Taven his story, and why he was here.

During the time, the pain in Android's chest faded. He slowly lifted up, and felt like nothing happened. Android turned to Taven with a smile. "You sure know how to throw a punch." he commented.

"Thank you." Taven replied as he stood up. "I will go to the Edenians. Hopefully, I can convince them to join us." He turned and pointed west. "You will find your pyramid in this direction." Taven turned back with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Taven."

"May the Elder-"

"Just say "good luck."" Android interrupted.

"Alright." chuckled Taven. "Good luck."

"You too." After the two shook hands, Taven marched east, Android watched as the half-god shrunk in the distance for a few seconds before turning and walking to the Tarkatans. He walked up to one of them, got down on his knees, and shrugged him awake.

"Hey." he whispered in the Tarkatan language. "Wake up." Both the Tarkatans groaned as they opened their eyes.

"We thought you were dead." one of them said over a headache as they both stood up.

"I don't die easily." Android replied as he did the same. "C'mon. We got some work to do." He turned west, and led the two Tarkatans through the desert. They marched through the dark sands. Eventually, they found a pyramid at the edge of a huge jungle. By the time they arrived, Both the Tarkatans were exhausted.

"I never... thought this would be... a full walk." said one of them. Android peeked inside the opening in front of the pyramid and saw a long, dark hall.

"You two stay here." Android ordered as he turned to the Tarkatans. "I'm gonna go on ahead. If I don't come back by dawn, follow me in." The Tarkatans growled in agreement before collapsing in exhaustion. Android smirked, turned to the hall, and walked in. _Never_ _thought Tarkatans would be easily outrun._ At the end of the hall, he turned right and noticed another long, dark hall. Thankfully, his eyes could help him see in the dark.

Android slowly drew his blades in caution. He had to make sure that "Tentakle" didn't catch him. It was a dark hall. All he could hear as he slowly moved was the soft, slow wind. Android walked to a door at the end of the hall. His body tense for an attack. He knew that if he opened the door, it wouldn't be long for "Tentakle" to find him. Android needed to be quick! He retracted the blade in his right arm, slowly reached for the knob, even more slowly turned, quickly opened the door as it creaked, spun into the room, slammed it shut, turned around, drew his blade back, and prepared for kombat! Android could see a pure white glow in the distance. It was blurry though.

He waited, and waited. Nothing... Android must've been scared by the wind... He moved forward until he barely heard slimy sounds coming from directly behind him. Android spun around, slashed, and sliced off a yellow tentacle hanging from the shadowed ceiling! He heard a load roar. Android retracted, back-flipped for safety, drew again, and watched as the top part of the tentacle dropped. A teen Edenian man in ancient clothing dropped from the shadow, with the tentacle attached to his back. Along with 6 more tentacles!

"I'm guessing you're Tentakle?" Android asked in the Edenian tongue.

"Have you a problem with that?" the kid asked.

"Nope." Android replied "Just realized why you were called that."

"Back in my time," Tentakle explained "I used to be an Edenian prince. I had respect, power, anything a man would ask for."

"And lemme guess, you went too far."

"Argus watched as I grabbed the Eden's Crystal, a treasure not meant to be defiled. And the moment I touched it, he cursed me with these back-tails; locked me & the Crystal in a golden skull. And the only way to remove the curse... is if I sacrifice enough to appease him."

"He didn't do this to you, kid." Android yelled " _You_ did." But his words were ignored.

" _Silence!_ " Tentakle shouted as his cut tentacle grew back. "I will melt you to your very bones!" Two of the 'back-tails' darted at Android faster than he could react and wrapped themselves around his arms, forcing him up. The other five slowly swirled closer to Android as Tentakle snickered at his victim's impending doom.

He knew he had to do something before he was dissolved. Android's arms were held tightly in place. He needed to find a way to break loose. _Okay, so I can't use my arms._ he thought to himself as he jiggled around. Then, he had an idea! _But I_ can _use my blades!_ And just like that, Android drew the blades within his arms! The blades themselves pierced through the back-tails and cut them off! Tentakle roared in pain as Android landed then backflipped to safety. Android watched as the yelling Tentakle's 5 back-tails waggled and sprayed liquid everywhere! When the liquid touched the stone walls & floor, they dissolved. It was acid! Tentakle made his last crow as his 2 cut tentacles grew back! He turned to Android enraged and took three big steps forward.

"Tentakle, stop!" Android shouted, trying to get him to calm down. But his words were turned to deaf ears. Tentakle shouted as he thrust two of his tentacles at the hybrid. Android caught them both by the ends! Just as Tentakle was about to spray his acid, Android aimed the tentacles at him, spraying acid all over his face! With him stunned, Android hopped back again. Tentakle wiped the acid off, just to get more pissed off.

"Enough of this!" he shouted as he lifted his tentacles. "I will dissolve you, and regain my former self!" Android knew he was in trouble! He needed to stop Tentakle before things go too far south! He remembered what Taven had told him before he went in.

 _"Consumed with jealousy & greed, Daegon killed our parents."_

"Argus is dead!" Android screamed. Tentakle stopped in his tracks, then slowly widened his eyes in shock.

"...W-what?"

"Taven told me." Android explained.

"Taven? The son of Argus?"

"Taven's brother, Daegon, killed him over a stupid prize... like the Crystal." Tentakle seemed pissed off, and was about to attack."You dare insu-"

"LET. ME. FINISH. In case you don't remember, which I'm sure you _do_ , Argus & Delia argued of which would happen to the fighters in a future war. However, things went too crazy when they decided to play half-true prophets." Android continued, explaining what Taven had told him. As he finished, Tentakle looked at his shaking hands in fear.

"You mean..." he stammered "I can never return to myself?" Android knew he couldn't let Tentakle burst in rage.

"Not quite, Tentakle." he reassured as he approached Tentakle and patted his shoulder. "If you can't be fixed, just accept it and put it to good use, if possible." Tentakle didn't move as he stared at his shaking hands. "Now," said Android as he let his hand drop. "if you don't mind, I'm gonna see if that "Eden's Crystal is still cursed." Android walked pass Tentakle, and to the glow. When he got close enough, Android could see a sphere-like gem the size of a hand. Android grabbed the Crystal, but nothing happened. He didn't even grow any acid-spraying tails like Tentakle did. "That's odd." he whispered as he walked out. "Guess it has one use."

Android walked out of the pyramid, relieved to see the night sky again. _I don't have Tentakle_ , he thought as he looked at the Crystal in his hand with a small smile. _but at least I didn't come empty-handed._ He reached his belt, pulled out his walkie-talkie, and spoke in it. "Cassie, this is Android," he spoke "do you copy?" He waited 5 seconds for a response.

 _"Copy, Android."_ Cassie replied through the speaker. _"Did you find Android?"_

"And why he did those things." Android explained "Apparently, he use to be an Edenian prince who went too far by touching the Eden's Crystal, which was also encased in the skull with him. He blamed Edenia's Protector, Argus, for ruining his life until he learned that Argus was dead."

 _"Talk about life deciding to shit all over you. Is he gonna be okay alone?"_

"He's grieving in the pyramid. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's managed to survive over 20 years out here."

 _"Heheheheh. True that. Okay. Get your team ready to regroup. I may have found a safe-haven for you & your friends."_

"What kind?"

 _"Where did the Tournament usually take place in the beginning?"_ Android thought for a split-second and realized what she meant!

* * *

 **Kharacter Koverage**

Kharacter: Android

Real Name: Korona

Eye Color: Orange

Eye Type: Cat

Hair Length: Medium

Hair Color: Black

Skin Color: Half-tan, half-white.

Age: 205 (Physical: 16)

Height: 5ft 5 in.

Weight: 100 lbs

Nationality: Edenian-Tarkatan ("Edarkan?")

Alliance: His own

Bio: When Shao Kahn forced Sindel to marry him, he believed that her daughter, Kitana, was worthless because she wasn't as bloodthirsty as he hoped she would be.. Wanting a "TRUE" daughter, Shao Kahn ordered Shang Tsung to create a Tarkatan version of Kitana. This process was repeated for over 500 years, and eventually, he succeeded. However, during that time, one of the replicas had unexpectedly formed as a complete, literal opposite of Mileena. A Tarkatan boy with the face of an Edenian. Fearing Shao Kahn's wrath, Shang Tsung hid the defect deep in the Flesh Pits. In case anyone ever found him, Shang Tsung gave him the name Korona.

Time jump to the Kombat Wars, a teen sorcerer with the soul of Shang Tsung found and opened Korona's eyes. With two others, the two escaped Outworld and landed into Earthrealm. There, General Cassie Cage recruited the four to end the wars. That's when Korona was given the nickname Android.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _"Shang Tsung's Island..."_ Cassie, was back in the briefing tent with Shang Quan.

"Yep."

 _"Okay, uh... I don't have a portal with me. Can you get Shang Quan to make one?"_

"Don't sweat it." Cassie chuckled. "Cassie out." Cassie wondered about Jubei as she lowered her walkie-talkie. If he really was Scorpion's son, then Scorpion would be both shocked and relieved to hear so. But then again, if she knew Raiden, he would kill anyone who knew, just to keep Hanzo in line. She needed someone who can teach Jubei. She knew the one person who could. Takeda Takahashi had already inherited Sento from his father, Kenshi, settled down in a forest in Japan, and had a boy with Cassie's best friend, Jaqui, for more than six years. Both Takeda & Jaqui retired so they could spend some time together. Cassie may need to visit her old friends if Jubei needed to survive. She turned to Shang Quan and asked. "After you give Android a lift, can you tell your friends to come over? You'll find 'em near the crates."

"What for?" the sorcerer asked as he crossed his arms.

"We need to make sure Raiden doesn't catch SF fighting against him. So you and your team will be put somewhere Raiden wouldn't stop to check. Somewhere so obvious, he'd suspect Shang Tsung, but find a bunch of kids instead." Shang Quan's mind flickered in realization!

"The Island?"

"Yep."

"Okay." he said before he turned to the door, and walked outside. Cassie pocketed her walkie-talkie to her front pocket, reached into her back-pocket, and pulled out her cellphone. She turned it on, swiped and tapped a few places, and got to more than 5 contacts, including her friend, Jaqui Briggs Takahashi. She tapped Jaqui's number, placed the phone against her ear, and waited for a response...

 _"Hey, Cass."_

"Hey, Jaqui. Takeda there?"

Shang Quan walked up to Jubei & Kamuna, who were talking on top of a big metal crate 8 feet tall and 15 feet wide. He needed to find a way up there. Shang Quan looked around and couldn't see any crates he could use as stairs. He'd have to do it the old fashioned way. He took a running start, reached the edge of the crate, used his momentum to climb up 7 feet, used his right arm to grab the edge, pushed off with his legs, flipped over, and rolled on top of the crate!

"Nice!" clapped Jubei who was watching as Shang Quan got onto his feet.

"Thanks." Shang Quan replied as he turned to one end of the crate. He lifted his hand, thought of Android, and opened a green portal at the edge. With Android having a way home, Shang Quan turned to Jubei with a smile. "Just came to tell you that Cassie needs us."

"What for?" asked Kamuna as Android and the two Tarkatans walked out of the portal behind them. Shang Quan looked and saw them walk up to the group.

"Our raid in the Jungle will certainly draw Raiden's attention." Shang Quan explained as he turned back. "We need to get to a safe house, off the grid.

"That where Shang Tsung's Island comes in?" asked Android.

"Cassie will give us the full details." Shang Quan answered as he turned to Android, then dropped to the floor below. As the others looked at each other, then followed, Shang Quan led the group to the briefing tent, where Cassie was waiting for them.

"You showed up." she said as she took the top seat in behind the table. "Good."

"You said something about getting off the grid in case Raiden finds out?" asked Kamuna.

"Well," Cassie explained as she tapped some buttons on the table. "as we know, that raid will definitely draw attention from everywhere. We can't risk Raiden thinking that the Special Forces are betraying him." A projection of an island that Shang Quan & Android were familiar with, appeared on the table. "You'll be moved to Shang Tsung's Island as a hiding ground. So, from here on out? You're, practically, on your own." Everyone looked at each other, silently asking if each of them could handle it. Afterward, they all nodded in agreement, then turned to Cassie.

"We'll take it from here, Cassie." Shang Quan replied. "If there's any way you can help, we'll let you know."

* * *

A Chinese Lin Kuei soldier ran upstairs, each side lit by a row of giant torches, to the Lin Kuei throne room. There, he met the Grandmaster, Sub-Zero, sitting on a throne of ice with steps on the bottom, leading to his feet. The ninja stood directly in front of the Grandmaster, lowered his head as a manner of respect, then rose with open eyes to speak clearly. "The defenses have been increased as high as possible, Grandmaster." he spoke in Chinese.

"Are _all_ the dragon riders orbiting the Temple?" asked the Grandmaster in the same language.

"Yes, sir." the soldier replied. "Though, I feel we have an intruder in our midst. The one we all know." The Grandmaster cracked a smile and leaned forward.

"Then why don't we entertain our little guest?" The smile faded as Sub-Zero stood up. "Send a tenth of all groups to rendezvous and prepare for an ambush."

"I understand and sympathize," the ninja admitted as the Grandmaster walked down the steps. "however, I cannot help but feel we are overpowering him."

"Your emotions and honesty show great wisdom to reveal your thoughts." Sub-Zero commented as he walked up to the Lin Kuei. "But do not underestimate his skill. He is a fierce warrior." There was a small silence...

"...Yes, sir." The ninja replied before he turned and darted downstairs. Behind him, Sub-Zero smiled as he walked downstairs. On the back edge of the ceiling, clung a teenage boy in a black and blue uniform, revealing only his eyes, which were focused on the Grandmaster as he walked away. _I will entertain you, in surprise, Grandmaster._ He thought as he watched Sub-Zero vanish from view. _I will succeed where my mother had failed..._

Sub-Zero walked outside at dusk. Above him were around 30 frost dragons, saddled, and mounted by Lin Kuei warriors, flying in circles around the Lin Kuei Temple. In front of him, there was a giant statue of the founder of the Lin Kuei, sitting at the right of a long bridge of snow and rocks, with two torches on each side. At the end of the bridge, stood an icy forest, where the Lin Kuei study stealth and survival. He turned right at the staircase and walked up to the edge of a cliff, looking at the distant mountains. There was a small silence of ease as the Grandmaster smiled at the view. However, that smile was short-lived as Sub-Zero remembered the day Raiden and the Shirai Ryu invaded Outworld.

Ever since then, the Elder Gods announced a new Mortal Kombat Tournament. As where the accord between Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi is concerned, the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu must assist each other for the battles against Outworld. What Raiden did back then, was it the right thing to do? Or was it the most dangerous decision he made to save Earthrealm? Either way, Sub-Zero couldn't answer that question. Raiden protested violently when Sub-Zero requested to resign from the Tournament so they could protect Earthrealm, but he took it well, all things considered, thanks to Scorpion claiming that they "would never know when Outworld would attack outside the Tournament." But even then, the Grandmaster still struggled to believe whether Raiden made the right choice.

It has been around 20 years since then. Even as he trained the Lin Kuei twice as hard, Sub-Zero knew that Earthrealm needed more than martial arts to stave off future threats. He felt his answer found when they found the Frost Dragon in Outworld. The Grandmaster used his power to hatch the dragon's eggs, and train them as kombat mounts. Traumatized by the thought of replacement, his protege, Frost, left the clan. To ensure her safety, Sub-Zero secretly placed a tracking device and camera hidden in her eye. She was monitored for a very long time as she departed to the Tokyo underground. After a long tour, it wasn't long before the Grandmaster learned that Frost was with child. After the boy's birth, the Lin Kuei watched through Frost's eye as she and her boyfriend raised their illegitamate son for 7 years. Frost even started training him in the ways of cryomancy. The Lin Kuei's dragon population grew along with the child. However, during that time, the first Tournament had begun. The Tokyo underground was attacked by an Osh-Tek horde. The Lin Kuei rode off to save Frost and her family... but they were too late. Amidst the rubble, they found their corpses motionless with their hearts brutally ripped out, part of their skins peeled off, and their son hidden safely in the closet. As a means to honor them both, Grandmaster Sub-Zero took the young boy under his wing and mentored him in the ways of kombat. That was ten years ago.

"INTRUDER!" shouted a Lin Kuei in the distance in warning. Sub-Zero stopped looking to turn around, then up to the roof to spot a young ice dragon on the Temple's rooftop with the boy mounted on his back! The dragon spread his wings and launched into the air, charging at Sub-Zero! The dragons circling the Temple darted at the dragon. The boy on the young dragon's back rose to a standing position, preparing for kombat! The closest dragon was about to vomit hail when the boy leaped off! _Just like we practiced, Tundra._ the boy thought as the young dragon swooped under the big dragon. The boy above threw an Ice Blast projectile at the rider in mid-air, freezing him as he passed. The boy spotted an adult female dragon charging at him. He looked below and saw another charging directly at his partner! He turned to the dragon in front of him with a smile on his face. _Nice try._ As the dragon charging at him opened her jaw, the boy grabbed her nose in the nick of time! He rolled his way up to her forehead, aimed for the dragon below, jumped off dove headfirst, flipped himself to his feet, and used his weight to push the adult downward. The young dragon grabbed the boy by the hand and helped him onto his back. The Grandmaster knew this boy had what it took, so he stood still with a smile on his face and a plan in his mind. The young dragon flew close to Sub-Zero. The dragon tilted his head left, opened his mouth, and snapped! What was left of the Grandmaster turned into ice. Right at that, the boy backflipped off of the dragon and onto the bridge! He turned to his right, watching Sub-Zero appear out of shards of ice in front of him.

"Your skills show much promise, child." the Grandmaster commented as he moved to a battle stance. "Let us see what you can do with them..."

The boy charged forward, intent on a strike! Sub-Zero kept his eyes on the opponent, trying to predict his movement. Then, the boy slightly crouched as ice formed around his feet. He slid across the bridge as the fragments flew from the his feet. The boy straightened his front leg at the end, sending Sub-Zero flipping in the air behind him! Right after, the boy used the newly formed ice on the ground to quickly shift his body, point with both his index and middle fingers in his right hand, thrust his right arm at airborne Sub-Zero, and shoot ice fragments out of his fingers at the Grandmaster like a shotgun! Sub-Zero landed on his back, vulnerable to another attack. The boy was about to strike when he heard the young dragon call to him. The boy looked up to see the dragon holding his own against the other dragons several meters above him. He did his best to fend them off by clawing them to fly a different direction, causing them to crash into each other, but the boy knew he couldn't hold up forever. As a means to save him, the boy placed his fingers on his lips through his mask and whistled a tune that shot the dragon into diving below the dragon horde. The boy turned to see Sub-Zero up and about to kick him in the head! The boy leapt back, leaving behind a perfect sculpture of himself. The Grandmaster hit the head, causing the statue to collapse. And with it, Sub-Zero instantly froze! The boy grabbed the Grandmaster and turned to see the dragon dive below the bridge. He turned the other direction, leapt off, and dropped the Grandmaster. Before any of the other dragons could grab them, the young dragon from before shot out from under the bridge and caught Sub-Zero, who broke free of his ice prison, as the boy landed on the dragon's back! Flying 1.5 times faster than any of the other dragons, the boy and his partner left the Lin Kuei to eat their dust!

After a few minutes of flying, the boy turned around to see there were no pursuers left. _Perfect!_ he thought to himself as he turned to the dragon's head and lowered his face near it, saying "We're not being pursued anymore, Tundra. Find us a landing spot." The dragon roared in agreement, diving to the flat surface of a mountain. As he landed, Tundra dropped Sub-Zero, and the boy flipped off, sticking the landing himself. He turned to the Grandmaster, who lifted himself up. "Is that enough to get your approval?" he asked.

"...You have done well, Kelvin. You and Tundra both." Sub-Zero complimented with a proud smile. "Your mother would be proud of you."

For ten years, the boy, Kelvin, grew to be a great fighter, even surpassing the Grandmaster's expectations! The same could be said of his future partner, a young Frost Dragon. While most dragons accepted their training as kombat mounts, this dragon had a different idea. Instead of listening to his trainer, the dragon would improvise during kombat, ultimately leading to his execution! On the day of the execution, 16 year-old Kelvin intervened, proposing that he would be the dragon's trainer. The Lin Kuei responded bitterly, but the Grandmaster allowed it. On their first day, Kelvin learned that the dragon had a vastly improved kinesthetic sense linked deep within his instincts, which he strongly relies on. Over the months, Kelvin started improvising along with the dragon he named Tundra, eventually creating a bond of friendship with him. The two proved to be a deadly duo, defeating any challenger brave or dumb enough to fight them. Their winning streak impressed the Grandmaster so much, he decided to create a training exercise to see if Kelvin is worthy of the mantle as the Champion of the Lin Kuei. This exercise was repeated once a month, until today, where Kelvin & Tundra finally succeeded!

"Though, you still have a long way to earn the Sub-Zero name, you have earned the mantle as Champion. And that is enough for you to prepare for the Tournament." Kelvin looked at the Grandmaster, confused.

"Wait, why would I want to be called "Sub-Zero?"" he asked.

"Not only will it prove the others that you _are_ the Lin Kuei Champion, but that you are no mere assassin, as my brother and I were before." Kelvin was slightly tempted.

"Guess a new flag never hurt anybody." Kelvin admitted as he turned away for a thought, then back to the Grandmaster. "But what "others?"" he asked. "Are you implying there are other fighters outside the Lin Kuei?"

"...The ones who destroyed your home ten years ago were Osh-Tek." Sub-Zero explained as he walked towards Tundra. "They are but one of many races of a realm known as Outworld. While Earthrealm has no official leader, due to recognition of our independence, Outworld, once, had a ruthless Emperor known as Shao Kahn, who was obsessed with merging the realms. The thunder god, Raiden convinced the Elder Gods to enact the Mortal Kombat Tournament as a way to maintain balance and give the realms a chance. But the more Shao Kahn lost to Earthrealm, the more his patience faded. What we didn't know was that Raiden forgot to mention to the Elder Gods what would happen if early invasion."

"So he could invade, but not merge?" asked Kelvin.

"Exactly." Sub-Zero continued. "Despite the odds that were stacked against us, we stopped Shao Kahn. As punishment for merge attempt, the Elder Gods destroyed him. That was over 45 years ago. "

"And you're telling me this why?" asked Kelvin as he walked to his dragon.

"So you know the mantle as Champion is not one for even the bearer to take lightly." Sub-Zero answered as he approached Tundra.

"Don't worry." Kelvin replied as he mounted his dragon. "I'll be careful." The Grandmaster did the same. Kelvin moved his head closer to Tundra's and said. "Take us home." Tundra roared as he spread his wings and took off into the sky!

* * *

Meanwhile, Shang Quan and the others walked through a portal that Shang Quan had already opened. They found themselves in a huge monastery, taken by nature for over 20 years. The front row of torches were inhabited by various flowers while the trap door behind the torches. Vines were plopped everywhere like a web.

"So this is Shang Tsung's Island?" asked Kamuna as she looked around. "It looks unwalked for a long time."

"That's because it _is_ untouched." Android replied as he sliced a vine off. "No one's been here for over 20 long years, ever since the skull-faced Havik turned that Outworlder, Reiko, into a vessel to summon Shinnok's overpowered amulet."

"Well, it's a good thing Havik got what he deserved." Shang Quan commented as he used telekinesis to lift the flowers off of the torches. "For once, I'm glad Quan Chi killed him." the sorcerer snapped his fingers and sparked the torches aflame, while he placed the flowers onto the roof above the chair overlooking the arena.

"Well," Kamuna insisted as Shang Quan turned to the group. "while we're here, shouldn't we come up with some plan to prevent the Tournament? I mean no excuses, but General Cage said it begins in less than a week. We may need a solution to stop them."

"Kamuna's right." Android pointed out as he turned to Shang Quan. "If we're going to stop Mortal Kombat, we need to act quick." Everyone thought silently, no one spoke, until Jubei turned to Shang Quan and asked "Well, what _are_ the rules?"

"Well," Shang Quan explained as he turned to Jubei. "it's not exactly a strict tournament. More like a wild one. There are two sides of the Tournament. The Challengers, in this case, Earthrealm, and the Defenders, Outworld. Anyone can fight each other at any time; but as long as the host is present, the loser is at risk of being eliminated from the Tournament for good. And new kombatants can't step into the ring unless directly challenged. The host of the Tournament and the Challengers control most of the Tournament, making it unpredictable. And until the previous system 45 years ago, it was thought impossible for invasion outside Mortal Kombat." Jubei tilted his head down in thought, then rose back up.

"Does it say anything about a _third_ side?" Shang Quan rose an eyebrow as he scratched his head.

"We... never thought of it that way." he chuckled.

"But is it like the invasion?" Shang Quan moved his hand to his chin to think.

"I _guess_ so. I mean, it wasn't mentioned like the invasion."

"Then why don't we split into two groups, when it starts?"

"How'll that work?" asked Android as he turned to Jubei.

"As Shang Quan mentioned, a third side wasn't even mentioned in the rules of the Mortal Kombat Tournament. And since it isn't, we can customize how this side will function. One part with the Challengers, the other with the Defenders. And after one side loses, those of us that remain on the winning side can choose to join the others. With one half of the side with the Challengers, we'll be able to control more of the terrain. If you ask me, we'll be able to kill 4 birds with one stone!" Everyone's faces widened in realization.

"That actually might work." Android commented. Shang Quan looked up to the sun. It was already on top of a distant mountain.

"It's getting late." he said as he turned to the group. "We should get some sleep before we head back to the Netherrealm."

"Why the Netherrealm?" asked Android.

"Before we came to get you, Android," Shang Quan explained. "Kabal explained that there was a "monster" in the Forbidden Forest. No one's made it out alive. If we take down the Monster, we could earn Liu Kang's trust."

"How can my father help us?" asked Kamuna.

"Well, as you're aware, Kamuna, he wants Jubei's head. And if we're lucky, and we bring the monster instead, we'll manage to make him forget about that deal."

"I dunno, Shang Quan." Jubei replied. "After that stunt I pulled on Enenra, I don't think he'll forget about me."

"We'll find a way, Jubei." Shang Quan assured. "We have to."

* * *

Deep in the Netherrealm dungeon, Chan was standing, locked in a huge metal room. 12 horizontal sides, 4 vertical. Each side containing a window with 2 bars, complete with a door of bars on one side, leading to bridge in the middle of the cell. This was not his fate. He should be up there, ruling with his parents and sister. Instead, Kamuna is gone, and Chan had been punished for losing her. It was Shang Quan! He would be punished for taking his sister _dearly!_

Chan heard clanking behind him. He turned and saw the door open in front of his masked mother. Chan bowed as she approached him.

"Get up." she said. He rose up and faced his mother.

"I am already dead-"

"No, you are not!" Kitana shouted as her yellow veins glowed in anger. "You were not placed here by failure, son, but because you attacked your sister."

"I attempted to return with her-"

"Your father and I do not accept excuses, Chan! Kamuna would have been wounded if the sorcerer hadn't intervened!"

"She belongs with us. In the Netherrealm."

"I am aware of that, son. But your father will not tolerate brash actions over failure." Unable to control the urge, Chan turned away, hiding a visible, angry face. "This is the angriest I have seen him with you." Chan didn't say a word, angered by his mother's voice. "He expects you to care for your family-" Chan turned back, teeth bare as he pointed a finger.

"I _know_ what he expects!" he snapped as his veins flashed! There was a small silence.

"Follow your father to the portal leading to a remote island." Kitana ordered "And find your sister there. But if you cross the line once more... You will not be spared from your father's wrath." And with that, the Empress of the Netherrealm angrily walked out.

* * *

Chan walked out of his cell and up to the resurrection chamber to find his father's back waiting for him. The Emperor turned around with an angry face, his veins bright with anger. Chan hid a scared face as Liu Kang passed a desk and approached his son.

"I did not raise you to take extreme measures to complete the task, Chan." he growled as he stood right in front of Chan.

"...I would have failed in returning with my sister-" Chan excused.

"I. Don't. Care..." interrupted Liu Kang. "I need you to go through a portal, heading to Earthrealm."

"Why would I go to a place inferior-" Chan insulted.

"Don't talk!" the Emperor interrupted as his veins flashed yellow. Chan did his best to hide his fear. "Kabal explained that Kamuna and the Rogue Child have joined the sorcerer on his quest to destroy Mortal Kombat. And since the young one has Shang Tsung's soul, I'd expect him and his 'new Deadly Alliance' to reside at Tsung's Island." Liu Kang turned around, facing the thin wall of skulls, complete with a stone frame. A black hole with light lining slowly appeared. "Convince Kamuna to return if you can." Liu Kang reminded as he turned to his son. "But if you take her by force _again..._ you won't see outside that cell for a week."

"My loyalty is pure, father." Chan vowed as he kneeled. "I _will_ return with Kamuna and the Child's head."

"I'd rather you did not." Liu Kang admitted. "Return as soon as possible, but do not kill the Child... I do not wish the sorcerer's grudge to defy us..."

Chan rose up without a word and approached the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shang Quan was about to lead the group to where they would be sleeping when a black portal appeared in front of his eyes, in the middle of the arena!

"What the-" spoke the sorcerer. Everyone else turned to Shang Quan's direction to see the gate.

"A Netherrealm portal?" asked Android. Shang Quan knew this wasn't a good sign.

"This can't be good." he thought out loud. "Be ready!" The four prepared for kombat. To their surprise, Chan walked out the portal!

"Chan?!" Kamuna's eyes widened in shock as Chan smirked.

"It will be more difficult than you imagine to lose me so easily."

"Last I checked," Shang Quan replied "you were in time-out for hurting your sister."

"My father wishes for Kamuna to return-"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Kamuna shouted abruptly.

"Is _this_ how you treat your sibling?" asked Jubei as he waved his hand in front of Kamuna as if he was blocking the way.

"You do not get to speak to me, Rogue Child-"

"It's 'Jubei' to you, prince of racism!"

"Are you incapable of respect?" Android drew his right blade and pointed it at the prince.

"Look who's talking." he roasted. While the prince argued with the others, Shang Quan peered deep within Chan's soul. To his surprise, he found another soul similar to that of Noob Saibot! _Oh shit._ he thought.

"He's got a Shadow Wraith's soul within him." he informed.

"No wonder he's acting like one." Android replied before he turned to the others. "You three split up to different parts of the island." He then turned back to Chan with a look on his face. "Leave him to me..." he snarled as he approached the prince. The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Jubei," Shang Quan whispered. "You stay with Kamuna in case something goes wrong. Head through this door, across a bridge, take a left, into the dungeon. You can't miss it."

"What about you?" asked Jubei.

"I know my way around this Island. Go."

"C'mon." said Kamuna as she grabbed Jubei's wrist, pushed the wooden door open, and rushed out. She let go as Jubei followed her. While Shang Quan vanished from a flash of flame, Android drew his left blade and kept walking.

"I never expected one like you." Chan admitted.

"I even remember everything from your mother's past." Android replied as he retracted and stood in front of Chan. "Before she turned into a Revenant."

"Let us see if it helped." The two circled the middle of the arena, stopped in position, and prepared for kombat.

Android charged forward, ready to strike. He swung his right blade down at Chan's head in a 45° angle. Chan swooped his head around the flying blade as he quickly leapt to the left and struck his palm at Android's face, leaving him open. Chan performed a flurry of punches at Android's face before finishing the combo with two individual blows, followed by an ignited right fist and a flaming uppercut! Android landed on his back before quickly lifting himself up.

"Heh," he chuckled as he retracted. "Learned that from your old man?"

"Father taught me all I need to defeat my enemies." Chan boasted as flung his fists slightly near his face and lit them on fire. Android was getting angry from that sentence and took two steps forward with his blades redrawn.

"That gives no excuse to let them die in cold blood." he lectured as he used the blades to sharpen each other before retracting with effort and an angry face. Chan opened his hands and the flames extinguished.

"Your thoughts and choices dishonor you-" he said as he moved to stance.

"Correction!" Android yelled as approached Chan, drew his blades and span forward and slicing through Chan's flesh until he was forced to the ground. Android placed his right blade onto Chan's neck, threatening to extinguish his soul if he continued. "They piss _you_ off!" Chan made a face before he thrusted his right palm at Android's face. Suddenly, a ball of fire erupted from Chan's hand and into his target, forcing Android to scream in pain as he reatracted to reach his eyes! With the Tarkatan stunned, Chan swept Android's legs, tripping the opponent, before he stomped on his head, knocking him out.

"It seems you speak true, young warrior." Chan admitted as he lifted his foot and placed it next to Android's head. "Your actions _do_ anger me." He turned to the door the Rogue Child & Kamuna ran through, and followed.

* * *

Shang Quan may need to ambush Chan. He teleported to a stone bridge seven meters apart from two barred caves. Each edge impacted with burnt-out torches, somehow untouched by the green. _Wouldn't be a surprise, considering there's no dirt._ he thought as he turned around and saw another exact bridge a mile away. He looked down and saw the bridges were held up by pillars with long, sharp-bladed, thorns. All the way to the bottom, 830 ft deep, he could see corpses impaled by spikes on the floor. This was the Pit. _It sure hasn't changed shape._ he thought to himself.

Shang Quan turned to the other bridge and found Jubei & Kamuna running across. He watched Jubei kick the door down and dart right through as Kamuna followed. Shang Quan turned to the other side and waited for a minute. Then, Chan was running across! _Looks like he_ _couldn't take him down._ thought Shang Quan as he took a gamble, teleported right in front Chan, stepped to the side, left a foot out, and tripped him over. He teleported in the cave Chan walked through as the prince rolled back onto his feet. The sorcerer teleported to Chan's back and said "I know your parents want your sister back," Chan quickly turned around to see Shang Quan. "but get this-" Chan's veins burst with yellow as he shouted. The prince leapt forward with a punch ready! Shang Quan quickly teleported backwards as Chan fell to the ground. "Kamuna doesn't _want_ to be there." The prince groaned as he lifted himself up. "Why won't you just accept that?"

"Accept?" Chan taunted as he got onto his feet. "How can a ruler of the Netherrealm want to leave her own home?" There was a small silence.

"...So that's what it is." Shang Quan spoke. "You simply can't recognize the fact."

"All I 'recognize' is Kamuna is a princess of the Netherrealm."

"From what I understand, she's probably trying to sever her ties to that place."

"And why would she ever seek our father's disownership?"

"She'll reveal that secret eventually. In the meantime, stay away from Kamuna & Jubei."

"The Rogue Child must answer to justice for what he did to Enenra-" Shang Quan teleported behind Chan's back and threw a mean kick, followed by another teleportation and hard punch to the head! The prince wobbled as he stayed his balance and turned to the sorcerer.

"And _you_ need to learn to get over it!" Shang Quan & Chan prepared for kombat.

Chan charged forward and threw his left foot up to Shang Quan's face. The sorcerer moved his right arm fast enough to push the kick down, but the prince took advantage and used his other foot to sweep against Shang Quan's nose! Chan quickly span and bounced his left shin against the sorcerer's ribs. He kept his feet going and kicked Shang Quan's left shin. He aimed his still-flying leg to break the ribs when the sorcerer grabbed it and elbowed the kneecap! With the prince stunned, Shang Quan flung both his hands toward the chin, used his telekinesis to grab Chan in a flash of green aura, threw his arms and Chan upward! The sorcerer then used more of his magik, thrusted his hands above his head, summoned a flaming skull from his hands, and launched it into the air. As Chan fell, the skull dropped to his direction. The prince rolled forward and avoided the flaming skull. Shang Quan darted forward and grabbed Chan before the prince could attack, elbowed his neck! The sorcerer was about to kick the prince away, but Chan used this momentum to roll forward, kicking Shang Quan by the head. With him stunned Chan took this opportunity and uppercutted Shang Quan off the bridge and into the air!

"Out of luck!" shouted Chan as Shang Quan fell down the Pit screaming.

As he fell, the sorcerer watched as the prince darted forward. Jubei & Kamuna were in trouble! Shang Quan needed to stop him! He needed Liu Kang! The sorcerer shifted his body, facing the ever-gaining spikes, thrusted his hand out, created a portal, flew through the floor into the resurrection chamber, and quickly latched his hand into a wall of skulls, cracking them with his weight as he dragged his way down to the floor and landed. He turned and saw Liu Kang & Kitana looking at him. The sorcerer walked up to them angrily.

* * *

Kitana & Liu Kang were in the chamber of resurrection, talking about Chan's... violent mood swings.

"This is the second time Chan has behaved this way." Kitana spoke.

"What eludes you, Kitana?" asked Liu Kang.

"Eversince Kamuna disappeared, Chan has become out of our control." The Empress showed a face of worry. "I just-" she stammered "I worry if we will lose him forever-" Then, a sudden crash sound took their attention. When they turned, they found the young sorcerer, Shang Quan, sliding down a wall of skulls, crushing them with his weight as he dragged his way down to the floor and landed. He turned and saw Liu Kang & Kitana looking at him. The sorcerer walked up to the two angrily.

"You two _better_ explain what the hell Chan's doing on _my_ Island!" he shouted.

"Kamuna belongs to the N-" Kitana argued

"Kamuna isn't your prisoner!" the sorcerer interrupted.

"She is a princess of the Netherrealm."

"Then why is your son attacking us?"

"What?" Liu Kang reacted.

"Your prince is attacking my friends!"

"Impossible- I swore him not to-"

"Wait," the sorcerer took word and replied in question as his face changed to confusion "you _didn't_ send him?"

"We merely sent him to bring a message. Saying that the Netherrealm merely awaits Kamuna's return. Not demand." Shang Quan's face changed to surprise.

"Since when have _you_ turned over a new leaf?" Kitana's veins quickly glowed brighter yellow as she stepped forward.

"We haven't-"

"Kitana!" Liu Kang interrupted as his veins flashed. Kitana quickly turned to her husband. The Emperor waved his hand in an 'ease up' way. His wife's veins calmed down as she slowly turned to the sorcerer.

"We merely sent Chan to _convince_ her return, not demand her." she said calmly.

"But what about Jubei?" Shang Quan asked back. "The Rogue Child."

"We thought it be best not to become enemies with you." Liu Kang explained as he took a few steps forward. "You did not threaten my home as Shang Tsung or Quan Chi did. We could not risk it." Shang Quan still needed to mention Noob Saibot.

"You may not've noticed," he explained "but I peered into Chan's soul and found another."

"What?"

"I think it's controlling his mind."

"How?" Shang Quan knew he didn't have all day.

"I gotta go. Chan's causing problems." and with that, he vanished from an erupting fireball.

Kitana and her husband turned to each other in shock. Their own son manipulated by a dark soul? Enveloped with several emotions, Kitana dragged herself into Liu Kang's arms.

"You were right, Kitana." the Emperor admitted. "Something _has_ gone wrong."

"How could this have happened..." the Empress sobbed "to our family?"

"...It seems we must let our children handle this."

"Our son will be restored."

"The people we were before would want that. When Shang Quan returns, I will have him and his friends restore all of the Revenants. The Realms have moved on, Kitana. It's time we change with them."

* * *

Jubei & Kamuna darted into the dungeon, hoping Shang Quan knew what he was doing. They found themselves blocked by a row of cells.

"Looks like we hit a road-block." Jubei commented as he turned around. Despite the distance, he could hear Chan's every footstep approaching! Moved by fear, electricity literally ran down Jubei's spine. Knowing he'll arrive, Jubei needed to come up with a plan. He turned up and saw the for was outlined by bricks and gained an idea. Jubei turned to Kamuna and said. "Okay, I've got an idea."

Chan charged through the door and found only Jubei's back. The Rogue Child turned around with a literal fire in his eyes.

"You shouldn't force Kamuna into returning to the Netherrealm." he said.

"You will address her as "Princess Kamuna."" Chan replied.

"Well, she doesn't seem to mind."

"I tell you, she-"

" _Doesn't!_ I'm starting to think _you're_ the only one who cares." _C'mon._ he thought. _Just come closer._

"She-"

"You've said that countless times!" Jubei interrupted "Change the subject." Chan moved a few more steps closer, his face changed angrily.

"You, the Rogue Child, presume to command me?" he growled as his brows lowered. "The Prince of the Netherrealm?" Chan stepped closer, until he finally made it past the door! Time to spring the trap!

"Nah." Jubei committed "I was trying to get your attention. _NOW!_ " Chan was suddenly pummeled to the ground!

"You really thought it'd be easy?" asked a familiar voice behind him. Chan turned his eyes and found Kamuna's leg!

"Y-you dare... attack your brother-"

"I wouldn't _want_ you as my brother." she confessed with a cold voice.

"It's over, Chan." Jubei replied "You're done."

Chan was filled with this sudden emotion of rage & despair. A force so fierce and destructive, he couldn't see what happened next... But he knew _what_ was happening. Chan was under the control of a seemingly powerful force hidden deep within him. He leapt towards Jubei & Kamuna and fought them like he was four different people. When he came around, Chan found Jubei & Kamuna terribly bruised. Jubei's mouth was splattered with blood as he tried to roll onto his stomach. Kamuna was just barely supported by all four limbs. He decided to accept it and slowly approached the defeated Kamuna, who struggled to keep stable.

"It almost seems you haven't changed at all, sister." the prince muttered with a half-smile as his sister lifted her head with effort.

"Liu Kang shouldn't have requested that I return," she insulted "to that forsaken hell." Chan's face changed angry.

"...Is that how you treat your empire?"

"The Netherrealm is not my kingdom, Chan. And those who use people like pieces in a stupid game of death... are not my family..." This angered Chan even more. He walked forward, intent on grabbing her head and telling her "This sad band is not worthy of you." But before he could even open his hand, Chan was pushed to the filthy ground by his face! He was then pulled back out, his face covered in dirty water and tiny fragments of rock. Chan turned his eyes left to see Jubei's face grinning angrily, engulfed in flame.

"Don't touch her." he snarled as his eyes starred right at Chan's before forcing his head back down to the murky ground.

Chan's consciousness slowly faded as he felt Jubei release his hair. _N-no..._ he tried to say. _No..._ All he could get out was a dim wheeze. Then, as he lost his strength to move, he heard an enraged shout in his mind.

* * *

"You failed me!" When Chan came around, he found himself, instead of the murky dungeon, solid, flat ground. He gained half of his strength, but was suddenly grabbed and thrown across half a second before Chan crashed into a solid, flat wall. Then, he felt his neck squeezed tightly! When Chan opened his eyes, he found a man made entirely of shadow, his pupil-less eyes striking fear into Chan, choking him in mid-air, surrounded by a background of bloodred.

"You were to return your sister to the Netherrealm by all means." his voice echoed as he slowly pulled Chan closer. "...And you failed." This made no sense. Liu Kang sent Chan to bring Kamuna, not this monster.

"I promised my father I would-"

"Your father had nothing to do with it." the shadow interrupted. "I gave you everything you needed and you still fail!" Chan was dumbstruck by those words.  
"...That wasn't me going that far." he realized "It was you. You pushed me there."

"I merely guided you to the limit you required." the shadow sneered before he tossed Chan over like a rag doll. "...Yet you still fail..." Chan felt his entire world turn upside-down. Every choice he made, eversince Kamuna left, until now, his strings were pulled the entire time! "There is no hope for you..." Chan felt himself gripped by the neck and forced to suffer as the shadow was about rip his head off! He was doomed... But then, with a spark of adrenaline, Chan forced himself to fight back! He kicked he shadow in the crotch, giving him enough time to roll forward, turn around, and prepare for kombat! The shadow slowly rose up going into a battle stance.

"You won't control me anymore, shadow!" shouted Chan.

"Our actions will not redeem you of the fate that awaits you."

"Then I should let them speak for themselves."

What was this? Why was Chan acting like a whole new person? It felt... different. Better even. It was decided. _I'm not who I was before._ he thought. _I have to change._ Chan stepped forward. _It's time for a_ new _age!_ The shadow quickly split into 3 exact shadows. It was a Shadow Wraith.

"Time for a _new_ me!" Chan vowed as the shadows darted forward.

Chan punched one shadow in the face with the same backhand twice before striking his jaw. The punched shadow vanished in a puff of smoke as Chan turned to another shadow. He kicked the shadow's left knee before quickly reaching up to the left side of the jaw, span left, and knocked him away with a brutal sweep to the head. As the shadow vanished, Chan turned his attention to the third shadow. Too late! A fourth shadow popped put of the Wraith's body to pin Chan to the ground! Chan managed to kicked the shadow away just in time. He rolled forward and looked up to see the Wraith gone as the shadow poofed out of existance. He turned and saw the Shadow Wraith pop out from the ground! Chan darted forward in attempt to land a blow. But then, as Chan threw his fist, another shadow came in and made a wicked hook to the face. The Wraith leapt forward and punched the left arm into Chan's chest as the shadow faded. As he grabbed his shoulders, Chan responded by kicking the Wraith away. As the Wraith slowly rose up, Chan darted forward and skewered into his neck! Chan pulled out the Wraith's very throat and slammed it into his mouth! Without his throat clearing the air in his lungs, the Wraith did nothing as Chan pressed a finger at the shade's head, tilting back as if he fainted.

* * *

Chan gasped for breath as he leapt his upper body forward. Coughing up blood, he found himself sitting on the wet floor of the dungeon.

"Take it easy, kid." said a familiar voice. "You were out for a while." Chan slowly worked up the last cough of blood before speaking in a different tone of voice. One not affected by a repeated echo of a Revenant.

"What was-" He noticed the change in his voice and looked at his hands. Blue, non-glowing veins, and white skin covering red blood. Was Chan restored? Chan looked up and saw Shang Quan's face.

* * *

 **Kharacter Koverage:**

Kharacter: Chan

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Length: Medium

Hair Color: Black

Skin Color: White

Age: 18

Height: 6ft 4 in.

Weight: 123 lbs

Nationality: Chinese-Edenian

Alliance: (Formerly: Netherrealm)

Bio: Chan spent most of his life as a Revenant prince of the Netherrealm. However, the soul of Noob Saibot was nearly deteriorated until he found and possessed the boy. Ever since then, Noob began manipulating Chan into dragging his sister to the resurrection chamber in hopes of using both their lives to revive himself. All Chan needed was a certain Revenant Rogue to show him the light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shang Quan teleported into the dungeon to find Satoshi helping up Kamuna and Chan with half of his body restored. Android barged through the door and saw the group.

"What the heck just happened?" he asked as Shang Quan approached Chan. Satoshi and Kamuna gave him their attention.

"We managed to hold him off." Satoshi explained as the sorcerer got down on one knee and used Soul Sense to peer into Chan's soul. "But then, this happened." Chan was fighting off Noob Saibot's corruption, but he couldn't hold on much longer. It was draining his energy to keep up! Shang Quan placed his hand over his chest and decided to help out. His hand over Chan's chest glowed bright blue as he started absorbing Noob's soul.

"Blue?" Android, Satoshi, Kamuna were confused by this. Chan's body came more and more restored as Shang Quan absorbed more of Noob's soul.

"When Satoshi restored his soul." the sorcerer explained as he completely absorbed the soul and his memories. "He must've caused something in Chan to make him notice this Shadow Wraith was controlling him." Shang Quan's hand reverted to normal as Chan's Revenant body faded away.

Chan suddenly gasped for breath as he quickly lifted himself into a sitting position. Shang Quan took notice and held him on the shoulder. "Easy, kid." he assured as Chan coughed up blood. "You were out for a while." Chan coughed up the next puddle of blood before taking a few deep breaths.

"What was-" Chan noticed the change in his voice and looked at his hands. The prince looked up to Shang Quan who helped lift him up. "Sorcerer..." he stammered as he turned his head. "That wasn't-"

"I know." the sorcerer replied as he patted Chan's shoulder. "Relax. It's over."

"...Who was that Wraith?"

"That was Bi-Han. The original Sub-Zero."

"What?" Android spoke in surprise. Shang Quan turned to his friends and explained more.

"Quan Chi always had the habit of turning his greatest foes into slaves for his twisted plans. After Sub-Zero robbed the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, of his means of escaping the Netherrealm, Quan Chi realized he would be the perfect soldier for his quest for power. But in order to get to him, Quan Chi needed to lure Bi Han into a trap. So he deceived Scorpion into thinking Sub-Zero was his family clan's murderer."

"But how did he become... a "Shadow Wraith?"" asked Jubei.

"Depending on their personality, anyone can become a certain ' _type_ ' of Revenant. These 'types' are as powerful as they are rare, and come with various abilities. Shadow Wraiths, in particular, can create illusionary images of themselves... like this." Shang Quan used Noob's soul to create two mirage clones.

"Whoa!" Everyone leaped in surprise. Both the mirages were slightly off from the real Shang Quan.

"That's amazing." Jubei commented as the mirages faded away.

"Well, it won't be when you're attacked by them." Shang Quan replied. "Anyway, now that that's outta the way, let's head to the Netherrealm and work that negotiation."

"What about Chan?" asked Android. "How do you think his parents'll react if they see him like this."

"They'll get over it eventually." Satoshi noticed Kamuna moving closer to him.

"Hey," he whispered. "relax. They won't cause any trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile, Liu Kang & Kitana were in the resurrection chamber, arguing about the situation.

"Why must this always happen to us?" Kitana sighed with her hand over her face.

"Kitana..." Liu Kang approached his wife.

"First, we were enslaved by Quan Chi Shinnok for over 25 years, Jade disappeared for that long and hadn't returned until then, we're stuck governing the Netherrealm, and now, Chan suddenly disobeys everything we tell him-"

"Kitana!" She suddenly jerked her head to her husband. "Listen, I don't like it either, but we can't lose hope like before."

"Our family cannot go through like this!" Kitana yelled back "If that boy truly is the reincarnation of the Deadly Alliance, who knows what would happen to our son!"

A light green portal flashed out of nowhere next to the desk full of books. The two turned and saw Shang Quan walk out of the portal.

"Chan was being controlled by a Shadow Wraith." he explained as he approached the rulers. "I managed to extract it, but he needed to be restored in order to take notice. If anything, he's returned to normal. Technically anyway."

Android walked out of the portal. Overwhelmed by the smell of corpses, Android covered his mouth. Followed by Android, Chan walked through and found his parents walking up to him.

"Father..." he stammered as he turned his face away. "I wish-" Liu Kang wrapped his arms around his son. His eyes widened with surprise, Chan looked up to his father.

"That was not you, Chan." he assured. "I know." Kitana looked up and saw Kamuna walking with Satoshi out the portal.

"Kamuna!" she yelled with relief as she ran to give her daughter a big hug. Overcome with relief, Kitana shed happy tears. "I was overcome with fear when you ran away." she sobbed. Realizing her mother was afraid for her the whole time, Kamuna cautiously wrapped her arms around her mother. Liu Kang turned his attention to Satoshi who was next to the two. Satoshi noticed and looked Liu in the eye.

"You didn't restore Kamuna?" the emperor asked as Android slowly, carefully breathed.

"Couldn't." Satoshi answered. "She tried to trick me into it, but apparently, it didn't work." Satoshi noticed Liu Kang lifting an eyebrow. "What?"

"The opponents you have fought before, you found a sense in common with them. However, you see something different in Kamuna, yet you cannot envision it clearly..."

"What do you-" He was going to say "mean." But without another word, Liu Kang lowered his brow and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Give it time, Scorpling. You'll find it." Liu Kang turned his attention to Chan "Come." he spoke as he approached the staircase. "I have a gift in the armory for you." Chan nodded and followed his father.

"..."Scorpling."" Shang Quan whispered in interest as the others turned to him.

* * *

Kitana led the group to a room below the resurrection chamber lower down the spiraling staircase. The door the group walked through was at the top right side. This room had a ceiling held up by 30ft stone pillars, and a long table with one chair on each of the narrow sides, and over ten on each of the wide sides. The chandelier had five to six torches attached, creating a light that could be shadowed by the pillars. This was where Quan Chi would have his council meetings with Kia, Sareena, and Jataaka. That was a long time ago, long before Quan Chi met his demise.

"I always knew Quan Chi had secrets." Android commented as each of the group got to a chair. "But I never thought he had _this_."

"Before we can begin," Kitana spoke, "I'd like to have a council meeting with the people we can trust."

"I can invite a few people before we can start." Shang Quan suggested.

"Yes, that is best." Kitana replied as Shang Quan got out of his seat to open a portal behind.

"Wait here." he said as he turned to the others. "I'll be back ASAP."

* * *

Takeda was in the garage, working on a wristwatch that could help him open his own portals. He made one last installment before putting it on for a test. He aimed directly at the target he marked, thought of where he wanted to go next and pressed the button. A light blue vortex appeared in front of Takeda! Next, to test its safety. He kelt down, picked up a rock from the ground, stood up and threw it into the portal. Takeda dashed to the door on his right, opened, and ran outside. He was in a large forest with an open front yard. Next to a tree, he found a light blue vortex... above a puddle of lava baking in a sand pit.

"Damn..." he whispered.

"Trying to pull off another stunt?" said a familiar voice. Takeda turned left and saw Cassie smiling at him.

"Trying to make sure we wouldn't have to rely on magik to go places." he answered. "Anyway, when you called me, I didn't think it'd be about training someone."

"He's not just someone, Takeda." Cassie explained. "It's Hasashi's son, Satoshi." Takeda came confused.

"Wait," he stammered "that can't be. Satoshi died. Hanzo said so."

"He _did_. But he's been brought back somehow."

"What?" Takeda was both surprised and happy to hear the news. "We should inform-"

"We can't." Cassie interrupted "It's too risky. If Raiden found out, he'll kill them both." Takeda remembered how Raiden changed and groaned, thinking about what happened after Shinnok corrupted the Jinsei.

"That son of a bitch just can't keep his nose out of other people's privacy, can he."

"That's why we need you. You're the only one capable of training Satoshi " There was a small silence as Takeda drifted his head away. "Your telepathy may be what he needs to learn how to defend himself in time."

"But how's that help any of us?" Takeda asked as he turned his head towards Cassie. "The last Tournament killed Jax."

"...Look," Cassie replied. "I get why you & Jacqui retired. But this kid and his friends are our only hope of stopping Raiden."

"Friends?"

"There's a new Deadly Alliance led by this complicated kid." There was a whooshing sound on Takeda's right. The two turned to see a jade vortex 15 feet away. Fearing an attack, Takeda prepared for kombat. But Cassie moved her hand in the way. "Relax." she assured. Shang Quan appeared walking through. "Well," Cassie commented amusedly. "speak of the devil." The sorcerer walked up to the two and looked at Cassie.

"Cassie." he spoke.

"Who is this?" asked Takeda.

"This" Cassie explained as she turned to Takeda. "is the kid I was just talking about. Shang Quan." She then turned to Shang Quan and lifted her hand to Takeda. "Shang Quan, this is the man I told you about, Takahashi Takeda."

"Pleased to meet you." Shang Quan offered his hand. Takeda made a confused/cautious face.

"...Pleased to meet you too." he cautiously took it and shook firmly as his face changed to a smile. "So, where's this kid I'm supposed to meet?"

"He's in the Netherrealm with the others." Shang Quan explained as he let go. "Liu Kang Kitana are starting a meeting about the Tournament next week."

"Does Raiden know about this?" asked Takeda, just to make sure.

"Well luckily," the sorcerer continued. "he doesn't. We're planning a strategy to prevent more casualties than last time."

"You out here, Takeda?" The three turned to the door of the house and found a brown-eyed, black woman in a sleeveless blue shirt and grey pants on the white porch.

"Hey, Jacqui." Cassie greeted with a grin.

"...You and your reputation." Jacqui sighed as she walked to the group, turning her attention to Shang Quan. "He the kid you were talking about?" she asked Cassie

"No, he's one of his friends... Who just so happens to be a sorcerer." Jacqui lowered her jaw in surprise.

"You're joking."

"Nope." Shang Quan replied as he made his eyes glow. "No, I'm not." Jacqui widened her eyes in shock!

"Okay," she chuckled in amazement. "Wait 'till Jack sees this-"

"Speaking of Jack." Takeda replied, "I'm afraid daddy's not gonna be home in a while."

"What? Why?" Takeda turned to Cassie Shang Quan.

"Give us a minute?"

"Sure." Cassie answered as she turned to Shang Quan. Takeda turned to his wife and used his telepathy to discuss everything in their minds. He revealed that he needed to train a lone boy for some time.

 _You can't be serious._ thought Jacqui.

 _No, I am._ Takeda replied.

 _Takeda, we can't. You promised._

 _I know! It's just... this kid has no place to call home. And the Shirai Ryu are supposed to help the weak._

 _Don't give me that shit, Takeda. You've got a family._

 _Look, I promise. I'll be back in more than 3 weeks. And if I'm not by then, I'll owe you a night._

 _... *sigh* You better not break that promise._ And she threw her arms around Takeda's neck and kissed him.

"I won't." he whispered.

"What exactly happened while you were gone?" asked Cassie.

"Long story short," Shang Quan explained. "we went to my Island for re-forting and had a little run-in Kamuna's older brother. Afterward, we brought him back whilst for a meeting to discuss a plan for the Tournament."

"Any luck so far?"

"You're the first person I went to check with."

"I meant with your plan." Cassie enlightened.

"Well, we managed to take care of the whole "defending Outworld" part, but I can't reveal my plan to make sure it never happens again yet."

"Well, whatever you kids are doing," she said as she pointed to herself with a smile. "you can count me in."

"And me." Takeda replied. The two turned to see Takeda in front of them smiling. "My telepathy just might be what I need for Satoshi."

"Wow." Cassie commented as Shang Quan turned around to open a portal. "I always thought Jacqui was serious when it came to relationships."

"Well," Takeda sighed nervously as a green portal opened. "let's just hope this is the last one."

* * *

Shang Quan, Cassie Takeda walked through the portal, to find Kamuna, Scorpling, Android, Liu Kang, Kitana, Belokk, police officer Kurtis Stryker, Kabal, Shaman warrior Nightwolf, and Sindel, each in a chair.

"I brought everyone I could." Shang Quan assuredly as he, Cassie Takeda took their seats.

"Why should we form an alliance with Earthrealm?" asked Belokk. "Raiden's actions threaten the Netherrealm."

"That is not the issue, Belokk." spoke a familiar voice. Everyone turned to the shadowed side of the pillar next to the door and spotted a left leg. The top part was black cloth while the shin was wrapped with a small, red, handkerchief. The foot was covered by a black, hoof-like shoe. The other matching leg came into view, followed by a waist in a traditional Kung Fu pants, a red belt on the top of the pants, and with a few more steps into the light, a black, long-sleeve, shirt with the picture of the Netherrealm Kamidogu, grey gloves revealing only the fingertips, and to top it all off, Chan's face grinning with a long, red, headband around his forehead! _So that was the surprise._ thought Shang Quan. Excluding the shirt, Chan looked surprisingly similar to the Great Kung Kao.

"Four of the six Realms fell prey to the manipulations of the Fallen Elder God, Shinnok." Chan continued as he walked to the left chair close to Liu Kang's and took the seat. "The Netherrealm fell to the deceiver's mercy. Outworld's emperor became addicted to konquest. Most of Edenia fell victim to agents of bloodlust as it merged with Outworld. And Earthrealm faced constant threat caused by the demon pulling the strings. We cannot allow this petty feud to continue. Thus we need to form an alliance."

"A new "Deadly Alliance."" Cassie added flatly.

"Yes," Chan answered with a blank face. "A new "Deadly Alliance.""

"Now," Liu Kang declared. "Let us begin with our histories. A thorough review may reveal connections and new strategies for the Tournament to come. Cassandra Cage?"

"20 years ago," Cassie explained "after I kicked Shinnok's ass, Outworld was attacked by Raiden. In order to stop this, the Elder Gods enacted the Mortal Kombat Tournament against him. But expectations from the previous Tournament came true. The Elder Gods did nothing as other soldiers fought outside the Tournament, starting what we now call the Kombat Wars. Millions died in over a week. All because of that bastard."

"Three days ago," Shang Quan explained. "the Elder Gods created me to find and guide Scorpling and assist him into stopping Raiden before he destroys Outworld. After I found him and Kamuna, we set off for Outworld to find Android before joining Special Forces."

"After I found the half-god Taven in the Edenian Merge," Android explained "he explained how his brother, Daegon, became someone else entirely, because Shinnok manipulated him. Before he left to rally the Edenians, he told me about something called the Armageddon, an event that would destroy the Elder Gods themselves. They demanded Taven's father to wipe out the ever-increasing fighters. But his wife decided to make a contest for their sons. She created a being named Blaze, a vessel for full godhood. His power is of no use to him, but whoever kills him could steal it. While anyone could steal Blaze's power, but Taven Daegon would be used like a special coin toss to affect the fighters. One would kill the fighters, the other would strip them of their powers."

"Speaking of Taven, Daegon, Blaze," Takeda continued, "my father told me that Daegon allowed Goro to become a vessel to Onaga. Luckily, we stopped him with Hasashi's help... But dad couldn't make it out alive."

Shang Quan used his Soul Flashback to leap through Shang Tsung Quan Chi's memories. Goro was the former prince of the Shokan race. He was in self-exile after having all four arms brutally ripped off, and disappeared after Havik's plan failed. He secretly offered Takeda's father, Kenshi, to Daegon, in return for Onaga's soul. Before Shao Kahn, the dragon king, Onaga, was the original emperor of Outworld. Shao Kahn was nothing more than his closest (and most jealous) advisor. There were rumors about Onaga's origin; Some said he was, once, an Elder God, possibly the _strongest_! Still, it was hard to believe how the only way to stop Onaga was to poison the dragon king and seal his soul inside an egg. That was all Quan Chi got before Goro disappeared with Onaga. (It was a miracle how Kenshi escaped.)

"Takeda's got a point." Shang Quan replied as he turned to Liu Kang. "The Revenants and I know hiding off the Netherrealm grid made it easier for Quan Chi to use what little adrenaline he had to survey all six Realms, and not once did he get anything from either Goro or Onaga. But we can worry about them later, first, we need to at least stop the Tournament from endangering the Realms any further."

"But how?" asked Cassie "I mean Raiden's new Champion's already in control of everything, and the minute it starts, invasions will appear all over the globe."

"You and the Special Forces, and most of the Netherrealm can take care of the invasions. Just play through." Shang Quan continued. "If they're the Kahn's, fine. If not, don't."

"What of the Tournament?" asked Nightwolf. Shang Quan turned to give the Shaman attention. "Even if you were to enter, we would need a well-laid plan."

"Good thing Scorpling, here, came up with a good one." Shang Quan explained as he turned to Scorpling, then back to the center of the table and used his magik to create 4d illusions within his mind, starting with the invasion Quan Chi remembered from 45 years ago. Soldiers facing off Outworlders, Tarkatans, and their great monsters. "Like the invasion," he changed the illusion to several images of the Tournament beforehand, from when Cassie Cage's father, Johnny, faced Reptile Baraka, to Kung Lao facing Kintaro, to Shao Kahn being impaled to near-death by an enraged Liu Kang. Until finally, he showed a circle in two halves. One had the Earthrealm Kamidogu, while the other held the Outworld Kamidogu. "there is nothing in the rules that explains a third side, _or_ how it could be played." The sorcerer revealed a green semicircle overlapping half of both parts. "Half of us will join the Challengers while the other half will join the Defenders. During the Tournament, team D will act accordingly, as a decoy, while team C will prevent the eliminated Defenders from dying. But to avoid any suspicions, we'll need one Champion per faction, and make our positions as predictable as possible."

"How so?" asked Chan. The sorcerer answered by using more of his illusion magik, creating one different-colored circle for Chan, Scorpling, Android, and himself. He then moved his white circle and Chan's red circle to the Earthrealm side, and Android's blue, Scorpling's yellow, to the Outworld side.

"This is as accurate as I can plan." he reminded as he then moved the circles in the Earthrealm side to Outworld.

"After the Defenders lose, we ambush the Challengers." he said before making the illusions vanish. "However, to make sure this never happens again, we're gonna need to close the portals."

"You've got a plan for that, right?" asked Cassie. Shang Quan responded by creating an illusion of the six Kamidogu.

"The Kamidogu have just enough power for that. With them, we can not only pinpoint the portals' locations, but seal them away. Permanently."

"Thank you, Shang Quan." Kitana enlightened. "I believe that is our plan-" Then, as Kitana spoke, Chan spotted a pair of yellow eyes and two razor sai, just peering out of the shadows, about to stab her!

"Mother!" he shouted as he darted up off his seat and shot a fireball from his palm at the eyes. "DUCK!" Kitana ducked her head without a single thought. The fireball passed right under her and exploded in the eyes, followed by a snarling scream of pain.

"What the hell, man!?" Shang Quan instantly teleported behind Kitana's chair as everyone darted up, and spun his leg to the head, knocking out the attacker. As the assassin fell on it's back, Shang Quan got a better view as the others dashed to him. Revenant skin. Magenta, sewed together, leather, forearm braces. Small pads with the same brand strapped onto the other part. Black leather pants that flattened up to her skin like it wasn't there, with a belt of chains holding up a bronze skull talisman and leather sheet in front of her waist. Her magenta 'shirt' held up by straps to her shoulder pads, covered from part of her chest to just above her navel. When Shang Quan pulled down her mask, he saw an unconscious mouth where the over-extended, sharp teeth were unexposed by the limited lips.

"It's Mileena."

"What?" Kitana asked as if she didn't like what she heard. "You said-"

"I wasn't exact, Kitana!" the sorcerer leaped up to share a gaze. "Maybe it took quicker than I expected-"

"What did you do?" asked Cassie with worry skepticism.

"Wait." Liu Kang interrupted. There was a quick silence. "If she's here, that must mean-" Shang Quan's eyes widened in shock!

"Oooohhhhhh crap." The boy teleported to the resurrection chamber without a second thought! He noticed an exhausted figure holding his own against two others.

The defender was strapped in a black uniform and a purple mask, and had water appearing out of his fingers. It was Rain! One of the attackers was wearing Shao Kahn's armor! Shang Quan looked and saw the box was broken and empty. The attacker had a big black mark over his pupil-less eyes! It was Reiko! The second attacker wore a black suit and had two short ninjatos strapped behind her back. Her hair and mask, all red! It was Skarlet!

 _You gotta be kidding me!_ thought Shang Quan as Rain vanished from a splash of water and appeared from another splash behind Skarlet and kicked her in the back. Reiko leapt to Rain and grabbed him by the throat, forcing him into a chokehold! He gasped for breath, but Reiko squeezed tighter!

Shang Quan had enough. He made an angry face and yelled " _Hey!_ " Reiko reacted by shifting his head to him. _I just need to improvise._ he thought as he spoke "Double-teaming on one man? That's a bit too far." Reiko didn't move. Instead, he shifted his eyes to Skarlet, who just got back on her feet and turned to the sorcerer.

"Finish him." he snarled. Skarlet walked toward Shang Quan and drew one of her blades slowly. The boy shifted his eyes to Rain, then back to Skarlet. _Gotta time it juuuuust right..._ he thought. The blade came out. Shang Quan waited for the opportunity... Skarlet swung for the neck! _Now!_ The boy limboed backward and teleported to Reiko. He used his momentum to backflip and axekick him in the head, breaking Rain free! The half-god gasped for breath as he fell down. Shang Quan turned to Skarlet, who flung her head to him before charging at him, roaring. The boy used his magik and fired a flaming skull from his palm at her head, knocking her out. Shang Quan turned his attention to Reiko. He lifted his foot off and keeled to grab the head and repeatedly pound it to the ground!

"You've! Got! Some! Nerve! To! Attack! Him! You! Sonuva! Bitch!" Shang Quan quickly looked up to see Skarlet slash at him! The boy backflipped out of the way. But before he could react, the blood demon leapt forward and skewered her blade into his right arm!

Shang Quan screamed through the excruciating pain!

"Harm Reiko," snarled Skarlet. "Answer to me..." The blood was gushing out, onto her face. Not good! Shao Kahn created Skarlet as a creature who can become stronger by literally bathing in the blood of her enemies! The microscopic glands in her skin can quickly absorb a huge amount of blood like a vacuum, multiplying her power! Shang Quan lost the strength to stand and was forced onto one knee. Was he going to die? No! Not yet! It wasn't his time! He can't give up!

"*Girght OUFFF!*" he shouted through his teeth as he latched his left claws into her face and used his magik to draw out her soul!

With this, not only can he nullify her skin from absorbing the blood, but also steal his power back! Skarlet let go of her weapon and started screaming in pain as Shang Quan pulled out her soul but ever so barely. He tapped into its power and absorbed all the blood, forcing the blade to push out and drop. Once every drop was gone, he pushed the soul right back in and punched her in the face with the same hand, breaking her nose! The boy turned to Rain, who was halfway of getting up. He grabbed under the Edenian's shoulder and helped him up.

"Didn't think it'd be that fast." chuckled Shang Quan, patting him.

"I thank you for reviving me." Rain breathed as he turned to the sorcerer.

"No thanks needed." The boy quickly let go as he and Rain turned to Skarlet. Her rasp breathing and the way she stared at the two made her look more fierce than ever as her blood magik, quickly regenerated her broken nose. Shang Quan Rain turned to Reiko, who got up more pissed off than anything else. His face splattered with the blood dripping out as he stared the sorcerer in the eyes.

"What now?" asked Rain as he and Shang Quan's eyes met their hearts racing. The boy turned to Skarlet, who walked closer, then back at Rain.

"Can you manage?" he asked.

"Six minutes," the half-god answered. "at most."

"Then wash the blood." Shang Quan replied as he turned to Reiko. "The fanboy is mine." Rain watched as the boy charged at Reiko into kombat before turning to Skarlet who did the same.

The two slowly walked in a circle, staring each other in the eyes.

"Mileena does not forgive traitors." Rain started.

"Neither would you." Skarlet replied.

"Yet, somehow, I find it odd: How you commit Hara-Kiri the day after the word of Reiko's death swept throughout the mountains until it reached the rebellion-"

"Is it not honorable?" Skarlet interrupted as she stopped in her tracks. "To die beside your glorious leader?"

"Not if they lead you to oblivion." Rain answered as he did the same. "Which is why I follow no one anymore!" The half-god and the blood demon prepared to kombat.

Skarlet made the first move. She darted forward, her right blade drawn. Rain reacted by moving his right arm back, then flicking it forward. He summoned a giant ball of water, surrounding and trapping the blood demon in mid-air. The half-god kept the water around her, blocking any air. He knew he couldn't keep this trick up forever. So he flung his left arm into the air and called upon the electrons above to strike Skarlet, causing the water trap to explode and send her to the ground. Skarlet quickly rolled back before charging forward. She slashed at neck. Rain teleported behind her from a geyser of water and attempted to punch her in the back. But Skarlet quickly turned around and slashed his chest! Blood spurted out as Rain managed to kick the blood demon in the stomach. Skarlet quickly flung her body back up and charged forward as the blood on her skin shrunk from sight! Rain did a quick handstand and pushed off the ground, propelled by the water ejecting from his fingers, kicking the blood demon in the jaw and sending her upwards, and knocking her out.

"Reiko must set a better example." he whispered after landing. He quickly turned to Reiko, who swung his Crude Hammer onto Shang Quan's waist, sending him careening into the glass box that previously contained Shao Kahn's armor! The psychopath turned to the half-god as his maul vanished from a flash of bloodred light.

"This power..." he snarled with intoxication as he slowly walked forward with a proud grin. "Can you not feel it...?"

"Am I the only one who remembers what Havik did to you?" asked Rain.

"His prophecy was a lie!" yelled Reiko. "I will find a prophecy that will ensure my place as a god!"

"You've gone mad..." Every word Reiko spoke, Rain grew to discover the horror a god can create without knowing.

"Had you my ambition, you would be a full god by now-"

"I do not kill for glory!" Rain yelled in anger.

"You... are worthy..." he snickered, noticeably sinister as he opened his right hand. And with it, from a flash of bloodred light, came the Crude Hammer! "to die by a god's hand... my hand..." he prepared to slam onto Rain's head! "You should feel... as honored as I-" Those words caused Rain to remember the damage he caused while manipulating Mileena during the rebellion. Those people that died during those times. They never felt honor when they were killed! He realized killing doesn't honor the victim. Those words caused something to instantly snap!

"*koh GAH tya!*" Rain summoned the water to trap Reiko in mid-air. Then, he flung his left arm around upward, commanding the lightning to strike. The lighting caused the water ball to explode upon impact with the lightning. He repeated the process twice more, by flinging his right arm, then the left again. Reiko was struck up to three times before working his way up, held back by the lightning. "It seems you have made it clear that power can corrupt even a god." Rain admitted as Reiko's hammer vanished from his hands.

"It is our right-" snarled Reiko.

"No." the half-god corrected. "Peace is the Edenian honor."

"Your mother was Edenian, but your father was a god-"

"He was Edenia's Protector!" screamed Rain "Which is why I must stop you!" The two prepared for kombat!

Reiko made the first move. He moved both arms above his right shoulder and summoned the Crude Hammer, and threw the mallet at Rain! The half-god gathered the water around his hands and feet and slid under the flying maul to kick Reiko's feet and send him flipping onto his face. Rain turned around and saw Reiko roll forward and turn to face him. As Rain charged forward, making a strategy, Reiko summoned his Crude Hammer again to arrogantly slam it to the ground too soon, just as Shao Kahn would. The half-god used this advantage to punch Reiko right in the forehead with enough force to knock him out! Rain watched as the Outworlder flopped to the ground as the whites of his eyes vanished before feeling the guilt of what happened between the two. They were both used as pawns and discarded like trash. It was awful.

"My apologies, Reiko..." he whispered before turning and running to Shang Quan.

"Boy?" He noticed Shang Quan was still awake.

"It's okay." he assured, "I'm alright." The boy pushed off out his crater and then pressed against his back, cracking his spine back into position. "*Rgh- Agh!*"

"That last attack appeared as if it did you in-" Rain worried.

"Yeah well," the sorcerer groaned as he took a few crooked steps before turning to the half-god. "I'll just need a few minutes. If Shang Tsung survived a brutal beating from Liu Kang, so can I- Oh shit." Rain turned to where the boy was looking and noticed Skarlet & Reiko were gone! They disappeared without a trace.

"They cannot have gone far..." Rain commented

Shang Quan turned to Rain and said "Knowing Skarlet's powers, they could be anywhere by now. We'll get them eventually. But first, we need to get to the others."

Rain turned to the sorcerer and helped by wrapping his arm around Shang Quan's back and helping him walk to the staircase. But there was something on his mind. Why did this stranger help him? And who was he?

His thoughts were interrupted when everyone downstairs came rushing up the staircase.

"By the Elder Gods!" Chan exclaimed in surprise as Android darted up to the beat-up sorcerer and wrapped his other arm around his back.

"Turns out my resurrections are much faster and pack way more of a punch than we anticipated." Shang Quan explained.

"Reiko & Skarlet?" Cassie asked.

"They slipped right through our arms." Rain answered. "There was nothing we could do."

Chan sighed in disbelief. But then, he approached Rain with a half-smile and spoke: "Well, thank you for helping Shang Quan."

"What has happened during our absence?" asked Rain as he turned to the sorcerer.

"Long story." Shang Quan answered as he turned to the others. "In the meantime, we should get ready. Cassie, Kitana, station your troops to all the portals to Outworld until we manage to close them. Liu Kang, Belokk, Sindel, find Kung Lao in the Forest of No Return. We'll need all the help we can get. Scorpling, Kamuna, Android, Takeda, stay with them in case things go wrong. Rain, Chan, Kabal, Stryker, with me to the Island. We need more recruits, and the Kamidogu to prevent Earthrealm Outworld from nuking each other."

* * *

Shang Quan his team walked through the portal to the Island. There, Shang Quan led the group deep through Goro's old lair. Why? Rain didn't know for sure.

"Where exactly are you taking us, kid?" asked Stryker as the sorcerer approached a giant boulder and grabbed a side.

"Just behind this boulder." Shang Quan simply spoke as he rolled it away like it was a giant beach ball, revealing a deep dark tunnel.

"But where exactly?" asked Chan

"The same way Shang Tsung found out about Johnny Cage, S.F, and the Lin Kuei." the boy replied as he walked into the cave. "And how to reach them." Stryker Rainlooked at each other in confusion.

"What is he talking about?" asked Stryker.

"I don't know-" Rain answered.

"C'mon, guys!" Shang Quan echoed in the distance.

The boys walked through the tunnel, 500 meters away, they made it at the end of the tunnel. They came across a huge room, as big as the Jinsei Chamber, flowing with otherworldly energy. And in the middle of it all, was a giant, unfamiliar tree, the leaves emmiting and exerting the strange energy.

"This is it." Shang Quan spoke with a smile as he approached the tree.

"What _is_ it?" asked Rain

"This is the World Tree." Shang Quan explained "Ironically, as the host of Mortal Kombat, Shang Tsung needed Defenders for Raiden. So he used the World Tree to look everywhere in Earthrealm without wasting his energy. He can even use this to picture any specific dimension. That's how Tsung was able to find the Defenders right before the Tournament. We can use this to find to any fighter in the world."

Shang Quan turned to the tree and touched the bark. Suddenly, he was flying above the busy streets of New York City. He looked down and saw right through himself. _Gotta get used to that._ he thought as he dove down and flew throughout the city. Shang Quan looked from alleyway to bars, phasing through every wall, and found no one that could help... until he came across a huge club hidden under a 5-story parking lot. Inside, there were 10 wooden tables with metal chairs, along with a drink station on the top right corner. The entrance door was at the bottom left and the people were teenagers to adults. Right in the middle of the club, there was a huge cage. In the cage, a 30-year-old muscular blonde macho man, wearing only his boxers, punched a black-hooded 17-year-old in the face, forcing him on his hands.

"I can't believe it!" The announcer on top of the cage shouted "Mancho brought him to a brutal hit! And the crowd goes wild!"

As the people cheered, the man turned around and flexed his muscles to show off. And that was when the teen turned it completely around! He quickly got up to his feet, darted to the man, and kicked him in the crotch!

"Ooooooh!" The announcer cried as the man screamed, covering his groin. "That has _got_ to hurt! Pretty sure Mancho's not having kids after that one!" Mancho slowly fainted and the teen stepped on his back as the people cheered even louder. "Welp, there you have it, folks! Today's winner! The undisputed champion of 20 battles, the reigning king of the cage, and proof that big, long, rock-hard, and sexy ain't gonna cut it: KANGAM!" Kangam walked up to the cage door, opened, and leaped out of the cage, leaving Mancho for dead.

From a flash of green light, Shang Quan found himself back in the World Tree chamber. He found the warrior.

He turned around and said with a smile "I found him."

"Where?" asked Stryker.

"He's in New York. I can get us there in no time flat." The sorcerer turned around and lifted both of his hands. From his palms, came two different portals. "The one on the right will take us to the Nexus, where we can find the Kamidogu-"

Then, Shang Quan diverted his eyes in a particular direction as if he noticed something. Suddenly, he quickly turned around and sealed the portals! A liquid quickly leaped from by Kabal's feet, thrust through, and splashed onto the wall.

"The hell?!" shouted Stryker as the liquid metal dropped down and rose up.

"That fluid has a mind of its own." Shang Quan replied as he turned to Rain. "Rain! Can you to hold it off?!"

"How long do you need?" asked Rain

"We need to get to the Nexus. Keep it busy for as long as possible until we get back!" the sorcerer turned and reopened one of the portals. Shang Quan, Stryker, and Kabal dashed through. The liquid leaped off to follow them, but was cut off when Rain condensed the air and created a wall of water, trapping the liquid inside! Rain used his strength to swing the water and the liquid out of the cave. The half-god leaped forward and ran out to follow. He found the liquid just outside the tunnel, rising up again. The metal liquid took the form of a human. Then, the metallic color faded and turned into a man in a hooded uniform, similar to that of both the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei. His face was covered by a metal mask and his eyes were metal itself. Who was he?

"I shall not let you pass..." whispered Rain as they both prepared for kombat.

The opponent's right arm slowly morphed into a shiny metal blade as he charged forward. Rain watched as he swung the blade to his left side, ready for a cut. The half-god used his right arm to block what was left of the arm, followed by a kick to the ribs. The opponent quickly turned around and slashed. Rain managed to get away and condense the air in the room and used the water to trap the opponent in a ball of water! He was left to drown. But after three seconds, the mystery man's left leg turned silver and stretched out of the ball, latching itself to the ground! He was going to escape! _I don't think so!_ thought Rain as he quickly rotated his free arm upwards. Out of thin air, came a bolt of lightning above the ball of water! It struck the opponent, forcing his leg to return to normal. The ball exploded as the man of metal hit the ground, twitching from the electricity. Rain watched as the twitching slowed down and stopped.

* * *

Shang Quan and the others found themselves in a dimension, unlike anything they've ever seen. Stone bricks along with plants, clear blue sky. In the middle of it all, stood a humongous desk, holding all six Kamidogu in display.

"This is it." Shang Quan spoke as he turned to the others. "Each of us takes a single Kamidogu. Stryker, Kabal, you can take two more." The group walked toward the desk. Chan nabbed the Edenia Kamidogu, Kabal grabbed the Netherrealm and Order Realm Kamidogu. Stryker took Outworld and Chaos, and Shang Quan swiped the Earthrealm Kamidogu.

"That's all six." said Kabal.

"Let's head back." Stryker replied. The four nodded at each other before turning to the portal... to find it shrink from existence.

"What the-" Chan reacted as he turned to Shang Quan.

"That wasn't me!" the sorcerer replied. There was a sudden voice which shot everyone to turn around!

"Stop where you are, intruders!" It yelled. They spotted a masked man in white armor and black trousers. This monster looked like a skeletal warrior. But Shang Quan couldn't tell specifically. "The Kamidogu are not to be taken by one such as yourselves." he continued as he approached the group.

"Doesn't look like he's up for negotiation." Stryker whispered.

"Prepare to be destroyed!"

"Looks like we're not getting out of here until we finish this thing." Chan decided as he dropped his Kamidogu and prepared for kombat along with Shang Quan, Stryker Kabal.

Stryker put down the Order Realm Kamidogu, pulled out his pistol and shot three bullets to the masked head, which bounced off. He was bulletproof! In response, Kabal dropped his Kamidogu and drew his hook-swords.

"Get his attention." he said before he zoomed past him! Kabal used his enhanced speed to move in certain directions to keep the man distracted. It worked, thanks to Kabal landing a few slashes, long enough for Stryker to get up close, press his gun to the monster's jaw, and fire. Right after that, the creature punched Stryker away, managed to grab Kabal running, and threw him next to Stryker! Shang Quan Chan dropped their Kamidogu and darted forward to the opponent. Shang Quan managed to punch his left eye while Chan kneed his stomach. Shang Quan chopped the back of the neck while Chan managed to kick the jaw. The two overpowered the monster for 3 more seconds before getting blown back by a mysterious wave of magik. When Shang Quan landed and looked at the others, he noticed fast breathing. That wave must've drained them of their stamina. We can't hold out this long! he thought as he turned to the charging opponent. At a split second, Shang Quan needed to use Noob Saibot's power along with his own. He quickly teleported behind the opponent and created 3 mirage clones. Before the monster could turn around and find the real one, the sorcerer made the illusions bring him down with a 3-way tackle. Vulnerable, the opponent struggled as Shang Quan created a portal under his neck, stuck his hand in, and...

*SNAP!*

The monster stopped struggling. The mirages vanished in thin air as Shang Quan turned and grabbed his Kamidogu. The others slowly did the same as the sorcerer reopened the portal. That blast drained much of their strength.

"Let's not mention this ever again." Stryker suggested as everyone picked up the Kamidogu. Kabal agreed before they heard a loud crack! The group quickly turned to see a strike of lightning! They quickly darted through the gate!

* * *

"To think I had seen it all." Rain said to himself before turning to the portal. Just to see Shang Quan leap out with the Earthrealm Kamidogu under his arm. He turned around and held it out in front of the portal.

"Outta the way!" he shouted in a hurry as he turned around and held up the plate. Stryker, Kabal, and Chan all leaped out of the portal, rolling on impact to the ground and running away as if chased. Stryker held the Edenia and Order Realm Kamidogu. Kabal carried Outworld and Chaos. Chan had the Netherrealm.

"Close the portal!" shouted Chan. "Now!" A beam of light shot out of the plate and into the portal! The vortex quickly shrunk and closed! Chan, Stryker Kabal held their hands against their kneecaps, breathing in exhaustion.

"What happened?" asked Rain

"We got noticed by the security up there." Stryker answered as Kabal stared at the plate in his hand.

"Seems they didn't like it when we stole these things."

"That's an understatement." Shang Quan explained as everyone turned their attention to him. "Raiden's about to give us his attention. We've got less than a minute before he arrives!" The boy held his hand out and created a portal 5 feet away. "It's the pocket dimension Quan Chi hid in all those years ago. He won't catch us in here!" Stryker and Kabal wasted no time and jumped through. Before Chan could jump in as well, Shang Quan shouted his name to get his attention! "Let's switch Kamidogu!" he shouted as he threw the Earthrealm Kamidogu over to Chan. "I have an idea!" Chan reacted by throwing the Netherrealm Kamidogu over to the sorcerer and caught the other. "Close the door behind you! We'll find another way in!" Chan nodded and leaped into the portal. Shang Quan turned his attention to another part of the floor and used his sorcery to open a portal from the ground. "C'mon!" he shouted as he leaped down. Rain didn't even hesitate to follow. The two soon found themselves on a land bridge over a river of lava in the Netherrealm. They exchanged faces before walking down the bridge to safe land. But not after hearing a familiar voice that made Shang Quan's spine crawl!

"They have a more feared history than you realize." it spoke. Shang Quan and Rain quickly turned around to spot a man with orange, glowing eyeballs, in black, surrounded by electricity running around his body. His hat, similar to Kung Lao's, but had a golden, wide V shape in the front. And on the man's right shoulder, held a golden amulet. _Wait._ though Shang Quan in remembrance. He recognized that amulet before! _That's Shinnok's amulet!_

"Therefore," the man continued as he walked towards them with a serious face. "I prefer you did not steal them for any purpose you have in mind, sorcerer."

"You and the Kahn are leaving us no choice, Raiden!" Shang Quan shouted back. "The first Tournament proves that we can't risk you two attacking populated areas!" Raiden stopped in his tracks, his face hiding his innermost anger. The Netherrealm Kamidogu suddenly appeared in Raiden's hands from a bolt of lightning! Shang Quan looked and noticed it was gone! He turned back to see the thunder god look at the Kamidogu.

"Kotal Kahn violated the Reiko Accords when he refused to give us Shinnok's Amulet." he spoke as he turned up to the two. "Even more so when he attacked Cassandra Cage and her group, delaying their way to the Sky Temple before Shinnok could completely corrupt the Jinsei."

"Kotal Kahn was the one responsible. Not the rest of Outworld. In fact, no one from Outworld in their right mind would even _want_ to listen to him." Shang Quan knew this wouldn't be enough to convince him.

"Kotal Kahn must answer to the penalty-"

"Then let us close the portals, Raiden. We can prevent more casualties and force the fight back into the Tournament!"

"...I regret to say I cannot allow that." the thunder god concluded as he turned. Before he could teleport away, Shang Quan used the Magik Satchel to summon his blade and threw it at Raiden's hand, knocking the Kamidogu out along with some blood. Here in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi's powers were much stronger, so it wasn't unreasonable Shang Quan could do the same. Shang Quan use the Magik Satchel again to quickly teleport the Kamidogu back into his hand before it could fall into the lava, and dropped it next to Rain. Raiden turned around, angrier, and charged. Shang Quan did the same and slid under Raiden when the electric fly leapt forward and flew right over the sorcerer, shouting and leaving behind a trail of lightning.

Shang Quan turned around to see the thunder god hit the ground and turn back. The sorcerer used his magik to fire three flaming skulls from his palms, stunning Raiden and giving Shang Quan enough time to land a few blows. He charged forward and grabbed the thunder god using a green aura. Raiden was helplessly drawn into Shang Quan's trap as the sorcerer kicked him in the kneecap, chopped him in the back of the neck, and kicked him into the air. Just as it seems Raiden was about to hit the ground, the thunder god disappeared from a flash of electricity! Shang Quan quickly turned around but was too late. Raiden grabbed the boy and electrocuted him with dozens of megavolts before being blasted away with even _more_ megavolts!

"The wise know when to yield, sorcerer!" Raiden shouted as Shang Quan slid down the bridge and rolled back to his hands and feet. "Surrender the Kamidogu!"

"You used to hate that kind of excuse." the sorcerer grunted as he stood up. "And secondly, I'd rather be considered an "idiot."" Raiden's face slightly squinted in rage as he bore his teeth.

"So be it." he spoke. Without another word, the thunder god lifted his hand into the air and summoned a huge bolt of lightning. From the apparently non-instant shock, came hundreds if not thousands of giant, white/gold furred, feather-winged eagles with red beaks and green talons. When one of the creatures screeched, the whole flock flew in a single direction. Shang Quan and Rain looked and noticed they were headed for the fortress!

"Are you out of your mind?!" The sorcerer shouted to the mad thunder god. Raiden didn't speak as more birds flew out of the lightning. "Dammit!" Shang Quan cursed as he turned to Rain. "We gotta stop those things before they reach the castle!" The second he finished his sentence, Shang Quan started flying off the ground. "Stop him before he summons more!"

"Are you mad?! I am merely a half-god!" Rain told back. "I cannot fight one with full godhood!"

"Then don't fight him as a half-god. Fight him as you!"

"I'll lose!"

"...Life has a funny way of defying even its own expectations." And with that, the sorcerer glided through the air, eventually reaching ahead of the eagles. Rain turned to Raiden, who is still summoning those birds. He was having mixed emotions. Rain knew he couldn't fight someone a league above his own. He couldn't even defeat Kotal Kahn, let alone a stupid Kytinn! What did he do to deserve a second chance at fighting a god? That thought alone stayed the longest in his head. Maybe, just maybe, he'll find the answer when Shang Quan returns. But first, he knew what he had to do. The half-god condensed the surrounding vapor and used it to divert the giant bolt, and threw the electrified water away. The giant lightning bolt vanished in thin air! Rain and Raiden made eye contact. There was no going back. It was time to prove himself. This time, Rain would fight for a bigger purpose!

"You have fallen so low, son of Argus." Rain insulted.

"Do not think I haven't realized, thunder god. I will not be the jealous, vengeful bastard anymore."

"You dare challenge a god?"

"Not as a Revenant, nor as a half-god. I challenge thee... as me." Without another word, the two prepared for kombat.

Raiden made the first move and leapt forward, shouting! Rain vanished from a splash of water, and reappeared from another splash behind the electric fly. He just needed to get Raiden wet without getting hit. The half-god covered his hands in water and threw it at the thunder god. Raiden avoided the first ball of water, but was hit by the second. The thunder god lunged his hand out at Rain. No lightning. _He's_ _too_ _weak_ _down_ _here_ _to_ _cast_ _any_ _lightning_ _if_ _wet_. he thought. Now was his chance! Rain vanished from a splash and reappeared from another behind Raiden and landed a dropkick to the neck. The thunder god fell back, and moved no more, but Rain could tell he was still alive.

"It seems the boy was right." he said to himself before turning to the flock.

Meanwhile, Shang Quan was flying in the middle of the flock, killing the birds one by one and stealing their souls. _That's_ _half_ _the_ _flock._ he thought to himself as he used the Magik Satchel to summon his blade and skewer down a birds skull and out its jaw. _At this rate, I'll go out before they do!_ Shang Quan turned around to find a bird diving at him, talons out! Shang Quan dropped his sword and summoned a flaming skull that pushed the attacker away, along with 10 more birds! Then, as if they decided they had enough, all of the birds charged at him, clawing, winging, pecking, and biting his limbs and head!

"*RGH!* Get off of me!" shouted Shang Quan as he did his best to hold them off. Right as they were about to rip him to shreds, bolts of red lightning struck every single one of the birds. Shang Quan opened his eyes to see the entire flock drop from the sky. He looked down to see the birds fall around Nightwolf, standing right there. Shang Quan smiled as he lowered himself down to the ground. "Nothing gets past you, does it, Nightwolf?" he chuckled as he walked up to the Shaman.

"You may have the memory of two sorcerers." Nightwolf spoke in his tribe's language as his energy based axes vanished from his hands. "But you still have much to learn, child."

"I'll keep that in mind." The boy replied in the same tongue before returning to English. "But first, we need to close the portals between the Realms until we completely force the fight back into the Tournament."

"We must return to the fortress."

"You go on ahead. I'll get the others back in the pocket dimension."

* * *

 _No Kharacter Koverage for this chapter._


End file.
